Survivor: Rivals
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: The eleventh season of my Survivor series! Ten pairs of rivals go at it in Survivor, hosted by Cowboy Bebop's Jet Black! 39 days, 20 people - 1 Survivor!
1. Pigs in Human Clothing

**Survivor: Rivals**

 **(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite character!)**

Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop stands on the side of a helicopter as it flies over the Orange Archipelago.

"We've been going for 10 successful seasons, and counting!" Jet exclaims. "But this season will be one unlike any we've had before!"

The camera shifts to two speedboats carrying a bunch of people, one red and one blue.

"This season is all about rivalries!" Jet shouts. "In fact, that's the name of the season: Survivor: Rivals! 10 pairs of deeply heated rivalries will be tested, as these 20 characters go at it in a battle of wits and brawn!"

" _I absolutely hate that Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko Matoi of the red tribe says. "While she may not have killed my father, I want to take down her system a notch or two! She rules over our school like a queen, and it's finally time for her to learn her lesson!"_

" _Matoi is just a pig, a pig in human clothing," Satsuki Kiryuin of the blue tribe says. "She needs to learn her place in this world. There are rules that she must learn, and she must surrender to them."_

"These ten pairs of rivals, highlighted by the Ryuko-Satsuki pair from Kill la Kill, are about to go at it in the newest Survivor adventure!" Jet exclaims. "20 characters, 10 rivalries, 39 days… 1 Survivor!"

 **Episode 1**

 **Pigs in Human Clothing**

 **Day 1**

The picture fast-forwards to Jet standing on the beach with each of the tribes standing on a mat – one red, one blue.

"Welcome to Survivor: Rivals," Jet states, as the players all let out a cheer. "You 20 players have been split into two tribes, based on your rivalries. Each of you has a rival, and you'll be going up against them this season. And you'll be playing for more than pride. If you manage to last longer than your rival, you'll receive an extra $10,000 bonus!"

Everyone cheers on hearing about the bonus.

"First, though, I want to hear some of you and what you have to say. You in the front here for the red tribe. Name?"

"Ryuko Matoi," the girl says.

"Ryuko, who is your rival on the blue tribe?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko shouts. "She's a real *$%&#!"

"Some real harsh words to begin with," Jet states. "Satsuki, what do you think of Ryuko?"

"She's just another of the pigs on that tribe," Satsuki states. "They're all just pigs in human clothing."

"You with the red hair on the red tribe," Jet says. "Name?"

"Kyoko Sakura," the girl states.

"Kyoko, Satsuki just called out your whole tribe," Jet says. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not really concerned about that," Kyoko states. "I'm concerned about the food. Where's the food? I want to start eating."

Jet laughs. "Don't worry, we'll have a ration of rice and beans waiting for you back at your camp. Who's your rival, Kyoko?"

"It's Sayaka Miki," Kyoko calls out. "Not that I like her or anything!"

"Sayaka, Kyoko's concerned about food. Do you think that could be a problem for her?"

"Kyoko's always eating something," Sayaka replies. "If she doesn't get to eat, she might go crazy."

"Girl with the pink hair," Jet states. "Name?"

"Sakura Haruno," the girl replies.

"Sakura, who's your rival?"

"It's Ino, Ino Yamanaka," Sakura responds.

"What's your beef with Ino?"

"We're love rivals for Sasuke," Sakura explains. "We both like him, and we both want him."

"Except that I don't have a big forehead," Ino cuts in, and Sakura sticks her tongue out at Ino in response.

"How about you?" Jet asks, pointing at a particular guy.

"Who, me?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, you," Jet says. "Name?"

"Itsuki Koizumi," the guy replies.

"Who's your rival, and why?"

Koizumi shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Don't be stupid," Jet responds harshly. "If I remember correctly, it's Mikuru Asahina."

"Me?" a frightened Mikuru says, stepping forward in her red bunny suit while trembling.

"Yes, you," Jet states.

"I – I'm not Mr. Koizumi's rival," Mikuru says.

"Oh, come on," Jet says. "Don't you two both like the one named Kyon?"

Koizumi puts out his hands as if to say "I don't know," while Mikuru blushes.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are rivals," Jet states. "Our casting directors saw you as such, and thus you are."

"Please- please don't make me do anything embarrassing," Mikuru says.

"Don't worry, we'll have none of that," Jet states. "But we have some business to attend to first. Red tribe, you are the Aggressive Tribe. Blue tribe, you are the Passive Tribe. You were selected for your tribes based on your personality. Those of you with aggressive personalities are on the red tribe, for the most part. And those of you with passive personalities are on the blue tribe, again for the most part. Before I send you off, you all have an important decision to make."

Everyone looks on, very interested.

"You are each going to choose a tribe leader, who will make decisions on your tribe's behalf."

The players discuss it amongst themselves. The Aggressive Tribe is unable to come to a consensus, while the Passive Tribe comes up with a quick solution.

"Okay, break it up," Jet says. "Who's your leader?"

"It shall be me," a determined Satsuki states.

"Very well then, the Passive Tribe chooses Satsuki. How about you, Aggressive Tribe?"

There is still some arguing amongst the players on the Aggressive Tribe, before Kirito comes to a solution.

"Let's have Satsuki's rival be the leader," Kirito states. "Makes the most sense."

Mello nods his head. "Good choice."

"Okay, then," Ryuko states. "I'm the tribe leader, and I'm going to kick Satsuki's &$#!"

Jet laughs. "Very well then. Ryuko, Satsuki, come over here."

Ryuko and Satsuki walk over to Jet, who puts necklaces around both of them. The necklaces feature a Cynthia head and a crown on each of them.

"Very well then, you two are the tribe leaders. And as long as you wear these necklaces, you will be safe from any vote."

Everyone gasps, while Ryuko smirks.

"Shut up," Ryuko replies to Jet.

"I'm serious," Jet states. "These necklaces will stay around until the merge, so you may keep them as long as you like. If at any point the burden of leadership becomes too great, then you may relinquish the necklace and give it to someone else."

"There shall be no chance of that," Satsuki states. "I feel quite comfortable in a position of power."

"Oh, sure you would," Ryuko retorts.

"All right, that's enough," Jet states. "Here's a map to each of your camps. I'll see you soon for the first immunity challenge."

The two tribes head out their separate ways, with Ryuko giving Satsuki a death glare before she goes.

 **Aggressive Tribe: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill), Izumo Kamiki (Blue Exorcist), Mello (Death Note), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Mileena (Mortal Kombat), Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online), Mikuru Asahina (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya), Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Cain Nightlord (Trinity Blood), Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan)**

 **Passive Tribe: Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill), Shiemi Moriyama (Blue Exorcist), Near (Death Note), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Shino "Sinon" Asada (Sword Art Online), Itzuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya), Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood), Annie Leonhart (Attack on Titan)**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

The Aggressive Tribe reaches their camp, where a note is waiting for them. Ryuko immediately goes and picks it up to read it.

" 'Pick one player to go with you along this path, where you will make a decision,'" Ryuko reads. "Okay, who wants to go with me?"

"I'll do it," Kyoko replies.

"Fine, let's go," Ryuko states.

"The rest of you, find us some food," Kyoko says.

Ryuko and Kyoko follow the path on the map, where they come up to three barrels.

"Let's see what this says here," Ryuko states. " 'You have the choice of helping your tribe, or helping yourself. Choose wisely!'"

Ryuko looks at the barrels, seeing one marked "Aggressive," one marked "Neutral," and one marked "Passive."

"What's in them?" Kyoko asks.

Ryuko looks closer to read what is on the barrels.

"The Aggressive one has no food but two clues to a hidden immunity idol," Ryuko infers from reading. "The Neutral one has a little bit of food and one clue to an idol. And the Passive one has no clues but a lot of food."

Kyoko immediately grabs the Passive barrel and starts carrying it back to camp.

"Wait, don't we want a clue?" Ryuko wonders.

"Food is very important to me," Kyoko replies. "Don't waste food."

" _So we get to the barrels and Kyoko immediately chooses the one with the food," Ryuko says. "Not even a thought as to possibly getting a clue to an idol. That's the type of move that could cost us later in the game."_

" _All I want to do out here is eat," Kyoko says. "I heard they have some pretty good rewards out here in the game of Survivor, and I hope to win all of them. Just for the food, though."_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Kirito and Sakura have gone to work on building the shelter, while Mileena and Cain have gotten out the food.

"There's a barrel of rice and a barrel of beans," Cain states.

"Excellent," Mileena replies. "Enough to keep us going for a long time."

" _I'm here to beat my sister," Mileena says. "Kitana thinks she's great, being an heir to the throne. My goal: knock her down a peg or two."_

" _I have no other interest than to defeat my brother Abel," Cain says. "Anything else is meaningless to me."_

It's Eren and Mello who work on making the fire.

"Did you research how to make fire before coming out here?" Eren asks.

"I didn't waste my time on that," Mello replies. "But I'm sure I can do it."

The two of them work together hard at trying to start a fire, while Mikuru cheers them on from the sidelines.

" _I'm used to using all kinds of explosives," Mello says. "This isn't my cup of tea having to go without anything of the sort. But I'll figure it out, eventually."_

All the while, Kamiki complains about everyone on the tribe.

"You guys are wasting your time!" she yells at Eren and Mello. "Just wait until we win some flint!"

"We have to get fire to boil the water!" Eren yells back.

"Come on, you fools, just get it going then!" she screams, changing her tune immediately.

" _Kamiki has come out here and acted like an absolute #$% &*," Eren says. "I was afraid we'd get one of those on our tribe, and sure enough, she's like that."_

" _These people on this tribe are morons," Kamiki says. "They can't start fire, they're poor at making a shelter, and our leader? I don't know where she is right now. It's a mess."_

Ryuko has sneaked off in the time that Kyoko has brought back the barrel of food to the camp. She is looking for the idol, of course.

" _I may have this thing around my neck, but I know I'm not safe after the merge," Ryuko says. "That's why I've got to find this idol, clue or no clue. It's vital to my chances in this game."_

 **Passive Tribe**

The Passive Tribe has arrived at camp and started work on the shelter, as per Satsuki's command. Satsuki, meanwhile, has taken Koizumi and followed the map on her note, finding the three barrels.

"We're supposed to choose one," Satsuki states. "Give the rest of the tribe some food, or get clues for an idol for ourselves. Which one would you choose?"

Koizumi puts his hands out in an "I don't know" reaction.

"Fine, then," Satsuki states. "We'll take the clues."

She opens up the Aggressive barrel, finding two pieces of paper with clues to a hidden immunity idol.

"Come with me," Satsuki says. "We're finding this thing."

Koizumi comes along with her, not arguing one bit.

" _The rest of the tribe doesn't need to know that I've gone off looking for this idol," Satsuki says. "And Koizumi? He's just a yes man. He will go along with whatever I say. I like having him along, he will really help my cause."_

Back at the camp, Sayaka, Abel, Sinon and Annie are working hard at the shelter, while Ino, Kitana and Near are working at building a fire.

"Yes, that's it," Near says to Kitana as she brushes her fans back and forth against a piece of wood. "Keep going."

"You're almost there," Ino adds. "I can help if you need it."

Kitana breathes heavily. "I'm not sure if this is going to work."

"I'll take a turn with it, then," Ino says, as Kitana lets her use her fans.

Ino rubs the fans against the wood, and some spark begins to form.

" _Ino is a very hard worker," Kitana says. "I like how she stepped up to take charge after I was feeling exhausted. She's someone who I'd like to work with in this game."_

" _It was some very hard work, but I got a fire started," Ino says. "I'm glad I could prove my worth to this tribe."_

Shiemi cheers as the fire begins, and Near and Kitana help keep it going.

"You guys did it!" Shiemi exclaims.

"Now just keep it going," Kitana says. "Don't want to mess it up."

" _Kitana and Ino really proved that they're some good workers!" Shiemi says. "I really like them! I hope I get to play the game with them."_

Satsuki, meanwhile, has followed the clues that she has found, and she spots the idol out of the corner of her eye, sitting at the foot of a tree. In order to not let Koizumi know she has it, she sends him away.

"That's the end of our search," Satsuki states. "We can't find it. Might as well go back to camp."

"Okay," Koizumi says, and the two of them start back to camp. However, while Koizumi goes on ahead, Satsuki waits for him to get far ahead of her. Then she sneaks back to the idol and picks it up, with Koizumi not noticing that she was gone.

" _Excellent," Satsuki says. "Now I have this immunity necklace and the hidden immunity idol. Nothing is going to stop me from winning this game now. Matoi shall pay for being bold enough to go up against me."_

 **Day 2**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Cain, Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Unable to get a fire started, and having the shelter only half-built, it is a sleepless night for most of the players in the Aggressive Tribe.

"I can't sleep," Sakura says.

"Tell me about it," Kamiki replies. "This sucks being out here."

"Let's have some extra food then," Kyoko suggests.

"You've been eating non-stop, it seems," Mello says.

"Yeah," Eren adds. "Ever since you came back with that barrel of food, your face has been stuffed with fruit constantly."

"It's only a little at a time," Kyoko comments. "I'm rationing it out just fine."

" _I'm starving," Kyoko says. "I don't want the others to know it. I've been trying to ration out the fruit, but I'm still eating more than anyone else."_

"Why don't we just get a fire started now and get it over with?" Kamiki asks.

"Because we don't know how!" Eren exclaims. "None of us brought any weapons that can be used for starting a fire. And that machete is way too dull to get one going."

"You guys are just too lazy," Kamiki replies, as she rests back with her head on a coconut. "It's just too much work for you to do."

Eren and Mello have a chuckle at Kamiki's hypocrisy.

" _Izumo is becoming a real pain in the butt," Mello says. "She's complaining about everything while not doing anything herself. She's the type of player you'd like to get out first."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

That morning, the Passive Tribe sits around their fire to air out their grievances concerning their rivals.

"So, why are all of you rivals with your opponents?" Abel asks.

"I'll start," Annie says. "I don't like what's going on in the military, and I have the power to turn into a Titan. Eren also has the power to turn into a Titan, but he's just a dog for the military. We've gone at it a couple times in the past, and I'm sure we'll go at it again."

"Mello and I have very different styles," Near states. "He's a bit on the angry side, while I'm on the quiet side. We don't exactly get along very well, despite being brought up in the same orphanage."

"Mileena is my twin sister," Kitana says. "Except that she looks a bit different from me. And she's very jealous of me over everything about me. She wants everything that I have."

"Well, as for me, Sakura and I have been love rivals for Sasuke Uchiha since our childhood," Ino states. "We have some respect for each other though, too – it's not flat-out hatred. It's a healthy rivalry. What about you, Koizumi?"

Koizumi simply puts out his hands in an "I don't know" fashion, as is his tradition, while Satsuki sips on some water.

"I'd much rather have tea," she says.

"Maybe we can win that at a challenge!" Shiemi offers.

"Foolish girl, there are more important things to win at challenges, such as immunity," Satsuki states.

" _Lady Satsuki is quite the stern woman," Shiemi says. "She is really ruling over this tribe harshly. I'd better not make her mad!"_

" _Shiemi is a stupid little girl, but as long as she obeys me, she'll be okay," Satsuki says. "All I need are people who will obey my every command, just as in Honnouji Academy. So far I've got two of them in Shiemi and Koizumi, but I need more."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Cain, Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Frustration turns to anger in the Aggressive Tribe as Kirito and Eren are still unable to get a fire started.

"Come on, keep going!" Ryuko yells to them. "You can get it!"

But Kirito and Eren still are unable to make fire, and thus a fight breaks out within the tribe.

"You idiots!" Kamiki shouts. "What the heck are you doing?"

Kamiki is shouting down Kirito and Eren, right in their faces, and Eren is yelling right back at her.

"You know, there are 10 people in this tribe, and you're the only one who has to cause any problems!" Eren yells.

"I hate this tribe!" Kamiki yells. "I wish you'd all just disappear!"

"Maybe we will!" Eren shouts. "You won't see any of us after you're the first one voted out!"

"Come on, calm down!" Kirito suggests. "This isn't the way to solve problems!"

"Would you two just shut up?" Kamiki screams. "Make the stupid fire!"

"We can't!" Kirito shouts. "That's the problem!"

Other players try to separate the three yelling players, but nothing can stop Kamiki's anger, even as Sakura holds her back from the other two.

"Come on, Kamiki, settle down!" Sakura cries.

"Those jerks are running this tribe, and they don't know what they're doing!" Kamiki yells.

"Just rest it," Sakura says.

Ryuko and Mello have also pulled Kirito and Eren away from arguing with Kamiki.

" _Man, this tribe is a joke," Ryuko says. "I never thought I'd be running a circus around here. I'm supposed to be the leader, but I can't control all this chaos. I can't wait to start getting rid of some of these guys."_

 **Day 3**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

That morning, Sayaka and Sinon go to gather the tree mail.

"We got tree mail!" an excited Sayaka calls to the other players.

"Our first immunity challenge," Sinon adds.

The other players gather around, and Sinon hands over two large blue pads to Ino and Koizumi.

"Apparently we'll be dueling with these," Sinon says.

"We're going to have to push people around with these pads," Sayaka adds.

Ino and Koizumi playfully push each other with the pads, before handing them over to others to try.

" _This first challenge is key for us," Sayaka says. "The goal for us as a tribe is to win every challenge, but from the way it looks, we'll be dueling one-on-one for this first challenge. A good way to start."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to your first immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" most of the players yell.

"First things first, here is what you'll be playing for."

Jet Black reveals an immunity idol in his own image.

"By having this, you are safe from Tribal Council. Without it, you will have to vote someone out of this game. Let's get to today's challenge. You will compete, one on one, against your rival, in a shoving match using these large pads. You'll be battling on top of a narrow ledge. First one to knock their opponent off, scores a point. First team to six points, wins immunity. In addition, you are playing for fire in the form of flint. Very important first immunity challenge here. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all get ready for the challenge.

"First pair out there: Cain vs. Abel! No killing your opponent during the match!"

"Seriously?" Ino asks.

"We had a problem with that last season," Jet replies. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Cain and Abel start hitting each other with the pads, but Cain is a bit too passive with his attacks.

"Cain looking like he should be on the Passive Tribe!"

Abel then gets a good hit on Cain, knocking him into the water.

"Cain pretty much useless in this challenge! Abel scores the first point for the Passives, and it's 1-0!"

Cain is blasted by a few of his tribemates as he goes back to the sidelines.

"Come on, you could do better than that!" Ryuko yells.

"Pitiful," Kamiki adds.

"What's wrong?" Cain asks, as he joins his tribemates.

" _I threw that challenge against Abel," Cain says. "I wanted him to get a false sense of security. Plus, there are some people this tribe needs to get rid of."_

Abel looks a bit unsatisfied as he goes back to his tribe.

"Next pair: Kamiki vs. Shiemi!"

"Don't hurt me!" Shiemi cries as she goes out to face Kamiki.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Kamiki pushes Shiemi hard, and Shiemi backs away in fear. Realizing victory, Kamiki gives a light shove, putting Shiemi into the water.

"And that's a point for the Aggressives! We're tied, 1-1!"

Shiemi shakes off the water as she emerges from it.

"Next pair! Sakura vs. Ino!"

Sakura and Ino take their pads, then get ready for battle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Both Sakura and Ino grunt as they push with the pads. Sakura seems to find an opening, but Ino takes advantage of it, and she finds a way to shove Sakura into the water.

"And that's a point for the Passives! 2-1 lead for them!"

Sakura looks upset as she goes back to her tribe.

"Next up! Ryuko vs. Satsuki!"

The two archrivals face each other, both looking rather unhappy to see each other's face.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Ryuko and Satsuki shove each other hard, but it seems as if Satsuki is in command the whole time. She calmly waits for Ryuko to try too hard. As Ryuko starts to struggle, Satsuki lays off with her attack, then calmly brushes her aside, splashing her into the water.

"You *&$%#!" Ryuko calls as she swims back to her tribe.

"It's a 3-1 lead for the Passives! Next up: Mello vs. Near!"

Mello faces Near, as the two prepare for their battle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Near tries a defensive pose, but it doesn't work, as Mello outmaneuvers him, then finds a way to push him into the water.

"Aggressives get one back! 3-2 lead for the Passives!"

Near seems not to be fazed by his loss.

"Next up: Annie vs. Eren Jaeger!"

Annie takes her usual fighting pose with her pad, as she goes up against Jaeger.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Jaeger takes some aggressive swings at Annie, but ultimately it's Annie's patience that allows her to fend Eren off and send him splashing into the water.

"Annie wins it, and it's now 4-2, Passives!"

Annie walks back to her tribe without saying anything.

"Next up! Kyoko vs. Sayaka!"

Sayaka looks determined as she goes up against Kyoko.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Kyoko handles the pad like her spear, deftly controlling it so that Sayaka's shoves come up short. Then Kyoko goes all out and pushes Sayaka into the water.

"A point for the Aggressives, pulling them within 4-3!"

Sayaka coughs up some water as she gets back to her tribe.

"Next up! Kirito vs. Sinon!"

Kirito and Sinon take their pads and face each other.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Sinon calmly watches Kirito's fierce attempts at knocking her off, and she fends them off. She then goes with a quick attack on Kirito, and Kirito loses his footing, slipping into the water.

"Another point for the Passives! They're one away! 5-3 lead!"

Sinon looks satisfied after having knocked off Kirito.

"Next up! Kitana vs. Mileena!"

Kitana and Mileena grab their pads to face each other.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Kitana fights hard, but Mileena pushes her back. Mileena then gains the advantage, as Kitana loses her footing. Mileena finally is able to get above Kitana and shove her into the water.

"And it's a point for the Aggressives! 5-4 Passive lead!"

Mikuru steps out, shaking in fear.

"Oh no…" she says. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…"

"That's right, it's Koizumi vs. Mikuru!"

Koizumi grabs his pad, while Mikuru takes hers very nervously.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Koizumi tries very softly pushing with his pad, while Mikuru is too scared to push back. She very nervously tries avoiding Koizumi's pushes, while Koizumi doesn't push very hard at all. Finally, the stalemate of a battle ends as Mikuru trips and clumsily splashes into the water.

"And that's it! Passives… win immunity!"

The Passive Tribe begins to congratulate each other, while the soaked Mikuru feels shame in front of her tribemates.

"It's okay," Ryuko tells her. "You tried hard."

"Congratulations, Passives. Satsuki, you're the leader of the tribe, come over here and get this."

Satsuki walks over with authority and takes the idol of Jet's head from the host.

"Passives, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Aggressives, you are not. You'll be seeing me tonight for Tribal. Satsuki, here is flint, you can take it with you back to camp."

Satsuki takes the flint, and the Passives head back to camp.

"Aggressives, got nothing for you but the first trip to Tribal Council."

The Aggressive Tribe heads out, feeling quite disappointed.

" _This first vote is going to be about finding the weak link in this tribe," Ryuko says. "Sad to say, but I think it's Mikuru."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Cain, Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

The Aggressive Tribe is disgusted as they get back to camp.

"This is a joke," Kamiki says. "We should have won."

"Hey everyone," Sakura calls. "Let's get together and make a decision as a united tribe. Let's not break off into groups this early."

" _Truth be told, I don't want alliances to start already, because I'm not in one," Sakura says. "If these guys go off and form alliances, I'm going to be left out in the cold."_

The tribe all gathers together near the shore, without a fire to sit around.

"Okay, let's talk this out," Ryuko says. "How do we want to make this vote? Should we vote on who's the weakest?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kyoko says quickly. "Let's just vote Mikuru, get some food and get this over with."

Mikuru looks sad, about to cry, and Sakura puts an arm around her.

"Hold on a second," Sakura remarks. "We need further discussion about this. Isn't a better reason to vote based on who's the most annoying?"

"I agree," Eren Jaeger says. "And that's why I think we should start off by voting out Miss Kamiki."

"Absolutely," Kirito adds. "She's managed to make nearly everyone mad so far. Let's all agree to vote her out because she's a pain in the butt."

"Hold on a second!" Kamiki yells. "I'm not the worst one here!"

"Then who is?" Eren asks.

Kamiki looks flustered. "Look, I deserve to stay around here, unlike some other people."

"And who would they be?" Kirito wonders.

"You two!" Kamiki shouts, pointing at Kirito and Eren.

"Okay, this is not going anywhere fast," Mello states. "Let's go on a player-by-player assessment. Cain, you were first in the challenge. Why did you lose so easily?"

"Simple," Cain replies. "I threw the challenge."

Everyone looks at Cain in puzzlement.

"What?" Ryuko asks angrily. "Why would you just throw your portion of the challenge?"

"I wanted to lull Abel into a sense of security," Cain replies. "Plus I wanted us to lose so we could get out the annoying Miss Kamiki."

" _So Cain throws down the bombshell that he lost on purpose," Ryuko says. "That's the type of stuff that deserves to get you voted out. There was no reason to throw that challenge at all. That's just disgusting that he would do something like that."_

"Okay, what was the point of that?" Ryuko asks. "Now we're going to be down a player!"

"Hey, I thought it was the best choice at the time," Cain states. "Now let's just vote out Kamiki."

"Excuse me?" Kamiki replies. "That's not happening on my watch!"

"Well, we are pretty sick of Kamiki," Kirito states. "I think she should go."

"Guys, we've got to come to a conclusion here," Sakura says.

"We already came to one!" Kamiki yells. "Cain's going for throwing the challenge."

"No, Mikuru's going," Kyoko breaks in. "She's worthless in challenges even if she tries."

"No, let's vote out Kamiki," Kirito says. "She's mean to everyone and the cause of most of our troubles."

Ryuko looks frustrated as she watches all the other players argue.

" _This is a worst-case scenario," Ryuko says. "The entire tribe is up in arms, and we can't come to a conclusion. Now we're going to Tribal Council without a consensus as to who should be voted out. We're in some serious trouble as a tribe here."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressive)**

The Aggressive Tribe enters the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet Black says. "Take one and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players take the torches and get fire, then set them back in their places.

"First challenge, and you guys lose. Ryuko, you're the leader of this tribe, why did you guys lose?"

"Well, we aren't nearly as strong as our opposition, obviously," Ryuko says. "Plus we had one player flat-out quit on the challenge and another one way too weak to compete at all."

"And who were they?"

"Cain quit on the challenge, and Mikuru was so weak it's a wonder that she could compete in any challenge."

"Cain, why did you quit on the challenge?"

"I wanted our tribe to lose, that way we could vote out Kamiki right away," Cain says. "Kamiki is getting on the nerves of everyone in the tribe."

"Kamiki, is that true?"

"Look, I don't care if I'm getting on other people's nerves!" Kamiki shouts. "What's true is that the others on this tribe are too pathetic to even start a fire! It's embarrassing!"

"And who would those be?"

"Kirito and Jaeger – they can't start a fire, and as a result, the rest of us are suffering!"

"Hold on a second," Jaeger breaks in. "We're trying hard, we just couldn't make it."

"Agreed," Kirito says. "Just because we couldn't get it started doesn't mean we aren't trying."

"No, these guys are a joke, they don't know what they're doing!" Kamiki yells.

"Ryuko," Jet breaks in, "with all the chaos going on, how do you expect this first vote to solve it?"

"I don't expect much to get solved in this first vote," Ryuko says. "It's going to take a whole lot more than just one vote to solve this tribe's problems."

"Just give us our flint and get it over with," Kyoko adds. "I want some food."

Jet laughs. "Okay, Ryuko has the Queen Cynthia necklace, so you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Cain, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Cain goes to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

" _You deserve this vote, for all the trouble you've caused," Eren says, showing her vote for Kamiki._

Kamiki goes to vote.

" _You two are a joke, but I have only one vote," Kamiki says. "It's going to you, Jaeger."_

Kirito goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

" _You're just too useless," Kyoko says, showing her vote for Mikuru._

Mello goes to vote.

Mikuru goes to vote.

Mileena goes to vote.

Ryuko goes to vote.

" _You threw this challenge, and for that, you deserve to go," Ryuko says, showing her vote for Cain._

Sakura goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody makes a move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Jaeger."

...

…

"Cain."

…

…

"Mikuru."

…

"Kamiki."

…

"Kamiki. That's two votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Cain. Two votes Kamiki, two votes Cain, one vote Mikuru, one vote Jaeger."

…

…

"Cain. Three votes Cain, two votes Kamiki."

…

…

…

"Kamiki. We're tied, three votes Cain, three votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Cain. Four votes Cain, three votes Kamiki, one vote left."

…

…

…

"First person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Cain Nightlord."

Cain gets up slowly, not too happy about how the vote went. He goes to get his torch, then brings it over to Jet.

"Cain, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Cain heads on out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, this first vote clearly proves that this is, a tribe divided. Good news, you do get fire in the form of flint."

Jet tosses the flint to Ryuko.

"Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back to camp.

" _I only cared about beating my brother, and I failed at that," Cain says. "I tried throwing the challenge in order to get out Kamiki, but the rest of the tribe seemed not to feel the same way as me. It's no big loss for me."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Cain – Kamiki**

 **Eren – Kamiki**

 **Kamiki – Eren**

 **Kirito – Kamiki**

 **Kyoko – Mikuru**

 **Mello – Cain**

 **Mikuru – Cain**

 **Mileena – Cain**

 **Ryuko – Cain**

 **Sakura – Cain**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Aggressive Tribe stays completely divided:**

" _We're not moving forward until she's out of here!" Eren yells._

" _She's bringing this whole tribe down, and causing all of us stress," Kirito says._

" _Oh sure, like you two haven't done anything wrong!" Kamiki shouts._

 **Satsuki takes complete control of the Passive Tribe:**

" _Anyone who goes against my rules shall pay," Satsuki says. "These are the rules of this tribe, and you will surrender to them!"_

 **And Kyoko gorges herself on food:**

" _Kyoko, you've got to stop eating!" Sakura shouts. "We're going to run out of food early!"_

" _It's not that much," Kyoko says. "I'm just trying to satisfy myself."_

" _You're stuffing your face," Mileena says._

" _I must eat, I have no choice!" Kyoko exclaims._


	2. It's Called the Elite Four

**Episode 2**

 **It's Called the Elite Four**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **20 castaways – 10 sets of rivals – entered the game of Survivor, having to face off against their greatest foes…**

" _I absolutely hate that Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko Matoi of the red tribe says. "While she may not have killed my father, I want to take down her system a notch or two! She rules over our school like a queen, and it's finally time for her to learn her lesson!"_

" _Matoi is just a pig, a pig in human clothing," Satsuki Kiryuin of the blue tribe says. "She needs to learn her place in this world. There are rules that she must learn, and she must surrender to them."_

 **The two tribes – the Aggressive Tribe and the Passive Tribe – both named a leader, and these tribe leaders were given special immunity…**

"Very well then, you two are the tribe leaders. And as long as you wear these necklaces, you will be safe from any vote."

 **At the first immunity challenge, Cain purposely threw the challenge as he hoped to vote out Izumo Kamiki…**

" _I threw that challenge against Abel," Cain says. "I wanted him to get a false sense of security. Plus, there are some people this tribe needs to get rid of."_

 **But his plan backfired, as he was the first person voted out of the game…**

"First person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Cain Nightlord."

 **19 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 4**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

The Aggressive Tribe finally has fire, and everyone is having a drink of water. Kyoko is also cooking for the tribe.

" _This food is mainly for me," Kyoko says, as she stuffs some of the uncooked rice into her mouth. "I'll make sure to let some of the others have some, though."_

"Okay, we've got to talk about what happened," Eren says. "I got a vote against me, and there was also a vote for Mikuru."

"Oh, that was me who voted for Mikuru," Kyoko says.

"W-why?" a nervous Mikuru asks.

"Because you're useless at challenges," Kyoko replies. "Plain and simple."

"I-I'm sorry," Mikuru cries.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura says, putting her arm around Mikuru. "We'll get through this."

"Well, who voted for me?" Eren asks.

"Haven't you figured it out already, moron?" Kamiki asks. "It was me."

"Why?" Eren questions. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You couldn't make the stupid fire!" Kamiki complains. "You and Kirito… a couple of useless morons!"

"You seem to not have done any better at making a fire," Kirito says.

"Hey, that's not my forte," Kamiki states.

"What is your strength, then?" Eren asks.

"You'll find out," Kamiki says, going off to lie down in the shelter.

" _Kamiki's only strength is whining and complaining about other people," Eren says. "Well, that and lying around doing nothing. She isn't providing any worth to this tribe, and she needs to be the next one out."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Satsuki continues to go about creating her own empire.

"Sayaka," she says to the blue-haired girl.

"Yes?" Sayaka responds.

"You remind me of someone I know," Satsuki replies. "You would make a great 3rd member of my Elite Four."

"But if it's called the Elite Four, why aren't there four of us?" Sayaka asks. "I count only Koizumi and Shiemi as part of your alliance."

"I am about to pick the fourth member of the Elite Four," Satsuki states. "Is there anyone in particular who you think would follow my rules well?"

"Hmmm…" Sayaka says. "Perhaps Annie…"

"Very well then," Satsuki says, as she goes off to talk to Annie.

" _My goal is to create an Elite Four around me, just as I have in real life," Satsuki says. "The Elite Four will then serve as my eyes and ears as I go about ruling this tribe. They will act upon my commands, just as my real-life Elite Four do."_

" _I'm joining Satsuki's alliance because she has a lot of power, and I'd like to piggyback off that," Sayaka says. "But I'm only using it as far as Satsuki can take me – I'm not loyal to her otherwise."_

Satsuki's talk to Annie goes just as Satsuki expected.

"You're fine with joining my Elite Four?" Satsuki asks.

"I'm not becoming a dog for anyone's military," Annie says. "But if you wish for me to join your alliance, I'm fine with that."

"Good. You shall join Koizumi, Shiemi and Sayaka."

" _I don't know what Satsuki is talking about when it comes to this Elite Four," Annie says. "However, I'm all for joining a strong alliance. A lone wolf style rarely works in this game."_

The others outside of Satsuki's Elite Four forming their own alliance, however.

"Sinon, it would make a lot of sense for you to work with me," Kitana says.

"I'm all for that," Sinon replies. "Ino would be great to have in our alliance."

"What was that?" Ino asks, as she walks by.

"I'd like you to be in our alliance," Sinon tells her.

"Oh, sure!" Ino replies. "I want to work with others who are physically strong, like myself. You two seem to fit the bill."

" _I'm looking forward to being in this alliance with Sinon and Kitana," Ino says. "They are other physically strong people who I think I could get along with well."_

Kitana also talks with Near and Abel.

"I'm in an alliance with Sinon and Ino, but we need some brains as part of this alliance," Kitana says. "You two would be perfect as part of it."

"I agree," Abel says. "We'd be happy to join you."

"But that is only 5," Near states. "We obviously need at least 6."

"I'll work on one of the others to come over to our side," Kitana replies.

" _I think this alliance is going to work well," Kitana says. "We have strong people such as Ino and Sinon, plus smart people such as Abel and Near. It's the type of alliance that could make it a long way in this game."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"Passive Tribe, getting your first look at the new Aggressive Tribe, Cain Nightlord voted out last Tribal Council. Abel will receive a bonus at the end of the game as part of outlasting Cain."

Abel looks a bit pleased.

"Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, you will race through a series of obstacles, before you come to a gate which you must unlock by untying knots. You must also untie bags of puzzle pieces. You'll then go through the gate and collect the puzzle pieces that have letters on them. Once you have all the puzzle pieces, you'll use them to solve a word phrase which is a common phrase used in Survivor. First tribe to do so, wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Winning tribe will receive a whole bunch of tea and coffee, enough to perk you up and keep you awake."

Satsuki raises an eyebrow while the others cheer.

"Satsuki, was that a smile I saw from you?" Jet asks.

"You're imagining things," Satsuki replies.

"I know you of all people will love to have some tea in the morning."

"Let's get to the challenge," Satsuki responds firmly.

Jet laughs. "Very well then. Passives, since you've got an extra player, you've got to sit out the rival of the one who's been voted out. That would be Abel."

Abel nods his head, then walks over to the bench.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at the start, ready for the challenge.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players plow right through the obstacle course, having little trouble with it, except for Mikuru. Sakura has to help Mikuru through the obstacles, which causes the Aggressives to fall just a bit behind.

"Start untying those ropes!"

Ino and Sinon work on the ropes for the Passives, while it's Kirito and Jaeger working on the ropes for the Aggressives. Both of them are able to complete them at nearly exactly the same time, and the gate falls over along with the puzzle pieces.

"Everyone's got to get through that gate!"

Sakura helps the scared Mikuru get through the gate, as she goes ahead first, but this causes the rest of the Aggressives to have to wait. The Passives take a slight lead, as they get through the gate first. They then start working on sorting out the puzzle pieces.

"If it's got a letter on it, it's a puzzle piece! If it doesn't, it's useless!"

The Aggressives also get through the gate, then start going through their puzzle pieces. Both tribes sort through them, making sure to get the actual puzzle pieces in a separate pile from the worthless pieces. The Passives finish first, and it's Sinon, Ino, Kitana and Annie gathering the pieces and bringing them over to their table.

"Passive Tribe, get to work on that puzzle!"

The Aggressive Tribe finishes sorting out their puzzle pieces, and everyone besides Mikuru grabs pieces to bring to the table. Both tribes try sorting the words out, but neither of them can figure it out.

"The phrase you are looking for is a common phrase of Survivor."

Eren puts a few words together, but cannot come up with the answer.

"Fool," Kamiki mutters.

About 15 minutes later, still no one has solved the puzzle.

"You've heard me use this exact phrase."

Annie whispers something in Satsuki's ear, then Satsuki points to the table. Immediately Annie starts scrambling to figure out the puzzle.

"Annie thinks she has it for the Passives!"

Annie spells out the phrase "COME ON IN GUYS."

"Annie is right! And that's it! Passives… win reward!"

The Passives celebrate, save for Satsuki, who simply looks over at Ryuko and raises her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Ryuko asks.

"You're proving to be a poor leader," Satsuki replies.

"What?" Ryuko shouts. "Get over here! I'll show you something about being a leader!"

Meanwhile, the Passive Tribe lines up to get their reward.

"Congratulations," Jet states. "Here's your reward, have a nice afternoon."

The Passives take their reward of coffee and tea supplies and heads on out, with Satsuki leading the way.

"As for you, Aggressives, I got nothing for you."

Ryuko looks quite angry as the Aggressive Tribe heads on out.

" _That Satsuki Kiryuin… she's always trying to get under my skin," Ryuko says. "What's with her?"_

 **Day 5**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

The squabbling amongst the tribe continues, as it's Eren and Kirito arguing with Kamiki once again.

"You guys need to do more around this camp!" Kamiki complains.

"Look at yourself!" Eren yells back. "You aren't doing a thing, just laying around!"

"You guys are the men around here, you should be doing the hard work!"

"Come on, Kamiki, you're being ridiculous!" Kirito shouts.

"I'm not the ridiculous one, you two are!"

" _This behavior by Kamiki is absolutely out of control," Kirito says. "We can't seem to rein her in."_

" _I'm absolutely sick of the way we're being treated by Kamiki, and I'm about to do something about it," says Eren._

So Eren and Kirito stand in front of the tribe and make their problems with Kamiki known.

"We're not moving forward until she's out of here!" Eren yells.

"She's bringing this whole tribe down, and causing all of us stress," Kirito says.

"Oh sure, like you two haven't done anything wrong!" Kamiki shouts.

"We haven't!" Eren shouts. "We've tried to do so much for this tribe, while you've sat around and criticized us!"

"All right, all right," Mileena steps in, trying to break up the fight. "It's pretty clear that nothing's going to be solved here. Just have a battle and get it over with!"

Eren looks flabbergasted. "We can't have a battle! We have to settle this with a vote. And I say that we vote out Kamiki!"

"Let's let our tribe leader take care of this one," Mello breaks in.

Ryuko looks annoyed. "What, me settle this? For once this problem isn't my fault. I'm not getting into this crap argument. These players want to settle this, they can have it out with the host at Tribal Council. In the meantime, let's focus on winning so we don't even have to go there."

" _I can't put up with these losers having temper tantrums like this," Ryuko says. "Personally, I was hoping for Kamiki to rein it in a bit, that way I could work with her. However, it's going to be hard to justify that if she keeps on acting like an # &$."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

"Some tea?" Koizumi asks Satsuki.

"Yes, please," Satsuki replies.

Koizumi pours Satsuki her tea, and she sips on it.

"Bring the rest of the tribe to me," Satsuki tells him.

"As you wish, Lady Satsuki," Koizumi replies.

Koizumi gathers together the other tribe members and brings them over to the tea-sipping Satsuki.

"What do you want?" Kitana asks.

"These are the rules of this tribe," Satsuki states. "One – you will give an all-out effort in any challenge, to serve your leader well! Two – you will report any hidden immunity idol sightings to me! And three – all votes will be discussed and decided before Tribal Council!"

"Sounds pretty harsh," Ino remarks.

"Anyone who goes against my rules shall pay," Satsuki says. "These are the rules of this tribe, and you will surrender to them!"

Most of the tribe looks on with amazement, while Satsuki mutters something under her breath.

"What was that?" Kitana asks. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Pigs," Satsuki mutters.

" _So Satsuki thinks we're all pigs, and she's going to treat us as such," Kitana says. "The only way to stop her is to fight back against her. She's not going to rule me like that."_

" _The people in this tribe are simply pigs," Satsuki says. "They may wear human clothing, but they're all just pigs. They need someone to rule them, and I am that someone."_

 **Day 6**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Kyoko wakes up early that morning to eat some of the food that the tribe received thanks to her and Ryuko's decision. As it happens, half of the food is already gone thanks to Kyoko's overeating.

" _Just a little food here, a little food there, nothing too fancy," Kyoko says. "I have to keep my stomach happy."_

But Kyoko gets caught eating yet again later that morning by a few tribe members.

"Kyoko, you've got to stop eating!" Sakura shouts. "We're going to run out of food early!"

"It's not that much," Kyoko says. "I'm just trying to satisfy myself."

"You're stuffing your face," Mileena says.

"I must eat, I have no choice!" Kyoko exclaims.

"Kyoko, you've really got to reel in your eating," Mello states. "The rest of this tribe isn't going to have enough."

"Would you guys just leave me alone and let me eat?" Kyoko says.

" _These people don't realize how important food is to me," Kyoko says. "They've got to understand that I can't do anything without eating. That's just the way I am."_

" _Kyoko and her overeating is causing a real problem inside this tribe," Mello says. "If she keeps on eating like this, we're going to run out of the extra food that we got at the beginning of the game, and maybe out of food altogether."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Satsuki is enjoying some tea as Sayaka comes into camp with the treemail.

"Listen up, everyone!" Sayaka exclaims. "This challenge is going to have something to do with idols!"

"Idols?" Sinon asks. "And how do you know that?"

Sayaka pulls out two idols that came with the treemail.

"They aren't real idols," Sayaka explains. "But apparently in this challenge we're going to have to do something with them."

"Interesting," Near says.

"I can't imagine what we're supposed to do with just these idols," Ino comments. "Must be a weird challenge."

" _This is a big chance for us to put the other tribe down by 2 members," Ino says. "It's the type of advantage that they would not be able to overcome."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Sayaka hands over the immunity idol.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. You will compete one-on-one against your rival once again, this time trying to knock down your opponent's idol. You will each hold an idol on your paddle, and you must keep it from hitting the ground while at the same time trying to knock off your opponent's idol. If your idol hits the ground, your opponent wins a point. First tribe to 5 points, wins immunity. Abel, since your rival is out of the game, you will not participate in this challenge. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

After a few minutes, the players are ready to begin.

"First up, it's the big rivalry! Ryuko vs. Satsuki! Survivors ready? Go!"

Ryuko and Satsuki both look furious at each other as they walk up close to each other. Satsuki steps back as Ryuko tries to make a move at her. Ryuko reaches again, and Satsuki again defends herself. Ryuko tries one more time with a desperate reach, and she ends up stumbling, causing her own idol to fall and hit the ground.

"And that's a point for the Passives! They lead, 1-0!"

"Pathetic," Satsuki says to Ryuko, as she picks herself up off the ground.

"Look who's talking," Ryuko remarks back.

"I haven't lost yet," Satsuki tells Ryuko.

Ryuko gets even angrier, but her tribemates hold her back from continuing to argue with Satsuki.

"Next up: Sakura vs. Ino!"

Sakura and Ino get their idols on their paddles.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Sakura, like Ryuko, takes the aggressor role and goes after Ino's idol. Ino remains calm, not letting Sakura get to her, then finally makes a quick move and swipes at Sakura's idol, knocking it to the ground.

"And that's another point for the Passives! They lead 2-0!"

Sakura looks over angrily at Ino, frustrated at losing the point.

"Next up: Itsuki Koizumi vs. Mikuru Asahina!"

An audible groan can be heard amongst some of the Passive players as Mikuru shivers as she holds her paddle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Koizumi gives a very light swipe toward Mikuru's idol, and the shaking Mikuru lets her idol flop right over and onto the ground.

"And another point for the Passives! They lead 3-0!"

Mikuru cries as she goes back to her tribe, but Ryuko isn't having any of it.

"Come on, you guys!" she exclaims. "We've got to come back!"

"Next up! Mileena vs. Kitana!"

Mileena smiles as she gets to go up against her sister.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Mileena uses some quick moves to catch Kitana off guard. As Kitana tries pulling back her paddle, she leaves an opening for Mileena to attack, and Mileena finds a way to knock off Kitana's idol.

"And that's the first point for the Aggressives! It's now 3-1!"

Mileena looks quite satisfied after having won the point.

"Next up! Mello vs. Near!"

Mello and Near approach each other, with their idols on their paddles.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Near tries a patient approach, while Mello goes after Near quite aggressively. It looks as if Mello is about to knock off his own idol, but he keeps it on, before swiping and knocking off Near's idol.

"Another point for the Aggressives! They're back in it, down 3-2!"

Near shakes his head as he walks away.

"Next up! Sayaka vs. Kyoko!"

Sayaka and Kyoko step up, ready to go. Sayaka is ready to battle, while Kyoko's head seems to be somewhere else.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Sayaka takes a couple of swipes, but she misses. Kyoko holds out her paddle, trying to induce a bad swing by Sayaka. However, her overconfidence slips her up, as Sayaka finds an opening and knocks her idol right off its paddle.

"Sayaka scores! And the Passive Tribe leads, 4-2!"

Sayaka pumps her fist in celebration, while Kyoko seems not to care.

"Next up: Shiemi vs. Kamiki!"

Shiemi looks a bit worried as she goes up against a feisty Kamiki.

"Passives can win it right here. Survivors ready? Go!"

Shiemi holds her paddle back, hoping that Kamiki won't find a way to swipe at it. However, Kamiki deftly gets closer, then slaps Shiemi's idol right off its paddle.

"Aggressives get one back! 4-3, Passives!"

Kamiki arrogantly walks away, her nose stuck up in the air.

"Next up: Annie vs. Eren!"

Eren and Annie take their places, ready for battle.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Eren is very quick with his hand, and he finds a way to outmaneuver Annie, knocking off her idol with ease.

"Eren scores for the Aggressives! We're all tied up, 4-4!"

Eren pumps his fist, going back to give a high-five to Kirito, who knows he is up next.

"Final match: Kirito vs. Sinon! Winner take all!"

Kirito and Sinon look at each other gruffly, ready to get the battle on.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Kirito makes some quick moves toward Sinon, but the blue-haired sniper catches on to Kirito's moves. She watches as Kirito gets too close to her, then makes her move. With one quick swipe, she barely knocks off Kirito's idol.

"And that's it! Passives win immunity!"

Sinon jumps up into the air in joy, and she is embraced by Ino and Kitana. The rest of the tribe joins in the celebration.

"Congratulations, Passives, this is for you. Come on over here."

Sinon happily walks over to retrieve the immunity idol.

"You guys are safe from another Tribal Council. Have a nice night, head back to camp."

The Passives are still celebrating as they go back to camp.

"As for you, Aggressives, I got nothing for you except a date with me tonight for Tribal Council."

The Aggressives slowly head on back to camp.

" _Very disappointing challenge today," Ryuko says. "Now I want to figure out who is the best to send home."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mikuru, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Kamiki is disgusted as she comes back to camp.

" _I can't believe we're losing like this," Kamiki says. "We're now 0-for-3 in challenges, and it's not my fault! I'm doing everything I can, but these losers can't get anything together, especially Eren and Kirito."_

Kirito and Eren talk to Mello about getting out Kamiki.

"Kamiki is an annoyance, plain and simple," Kirito says. "The sooner she's out, the better."

"We need your help to get her out," Eren adds.

"Who do you want me to team up with?" Mello asks.

"Whoever you can find," Eren replies.

But at the same time, Ryuko is talking over her plans with Kyoko and Sakura.

"Mikuru is useless at challenges," Ryuko tells them. "It's plain and obvious to see. We can't keep her around any longer."

"Sadly, I agree," Sakura responds. "She's got to go, because she's bringing down this tribe so much."

Kyoko seems not to care, as she stuffs a piece of an apple into her mouth. "You know, my last name is Sakura. Isn't that cool?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura replies, very confused by Kyoko.

"I think it's cool too," Kyoko says. "Well, I'm going to go cook more rice."

"That's okay," Sakura says. "We don't need any more."

"Oh, but I do."

" _Kyoko might be completely crazy," Sakura says. "Her obsession with food has gone to a whole new level. She's going to eat us out of house and home."_

" _I like Kyoko as an alliance member, but she's eating way too much," Ryuko says. "Plus, she doesn't seem to care much about the votes. It might make more sense just to get rid of her."_

Meanwhile, everyone seems to ignore Mileena.

" _I'm a free agent, ready and willing to vote for whomever," Mileena says. "But these morons won't talk to me! It's like they don't even care that I'm a vote, sitting waiting for them. I can't get this tribe at all."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressive)**

The nine Aggressive Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, setting down their torches.

"Sorry to see you guys here," Jet says. "Three losses in a row, and soon to be down two members. Ryuko, how do you recover from this?"

"We've got to make the right decision tonight," Ryuko says. "Vote out the weakest link, if possible."

"So this vote is solely based on who's the weakest?"

"Not exactly," Ryuko says. "There are other things involved."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, we have to make sure we're a strong, cohesive unit going forward. That means keeping together the best eight players here."

"Sakura, what does this vote mean at this point?"

"It means quite a few things," Sakura replies. "First, the person voted out just clearly doesn't fit in. Second, we've got to rid ourselves of anyone who isn't strong enough in challenges. Finally, we have to keep around anyone who's smart enough to work with us to make it further in this game."

"Mikuru, you've been useless in the first 3 challenges. Does that worry you, that it might be you tonight?"

"I am worried," Mikuru says, while shivering. "I don't want anyone to hate me."

"But the way to get people to stop from hating you is to perform better at challenges."

"I just can't do it!" Mikuru cries. "I don't know how to help!"

"Kyoko, how could Mikuru help?"

Kyoko laughs. "Well, for starters, she can get me some more rice."

Everyone chuckles. "Seriously, Kyoko, how can she help?"

"I'm being serious," Kyoko states. "I'm hungry."

"We haven't been out here all that long – only 6 days," Jet states. "You can't be starving already, especially with all the food you've got back at camp."

"I am," Kyoko says. "I'd gladly do anything for food."

Jet laughs. "Eren, does it worry you that Kyoko is starving already?"

"She's eating way too much for her share," Eren says. "She needs to make sure she doesn't eat so much that we run out of food."

"Kirito, could that actually influence your vote tonight?"

"Not really," Kirito replies. "What will influence our vote will do with whoever's the most annoying."

"And who would that be?"

"Kamiki is a real pain in the butt to be around."

"Kamiki, how do you feel about Kirito calling you out like that?"

"I hate him, plain and simple," Kamiki states. "This guy and Jaeger too are completely useless around camp."

"Jaeger, is this true?"

"Absolutely not," Eren says. "Kamiki is imagining things. I think she's as delusional as Dan from Survivor: Worlds Apart. She's complaining about us because we couldn't start a fire, but she can't do it herself. She's such a hypocrite."

"These guys are losers," Kamiki breaks in. "I don't know how they expect to make it further in this game with their ineptitude at both making fire and at challenges."

"Well, that's something that will be figured out, obviously."

"May I say something?" Mileena questions.

"Go right ahead," Jet replies.

"You know, everyone in this tribe has completely ignored me. And I'm sitting here as a free agent, willing to vote for whomever. I don't understand why you would leave a vote like me on the table like that."

"Interesting point. Mello, is what Mileena is saying true?"

"Hold up!" Mileena shouts. "Why don't you believe me, Jet?"

Jet laughs. "People lie in the game of Survivor, Mileena."

Mileena crosses her arms angrily. "Fine, then, go ahead."

"She is telling the truth, to a certain extent," Mello says. "However, to say that she's a free agent isn't quite true. She voted with the majority in the last vote, and I'm sure she'll do it again."

"But how am I supposed to know who to vote for if you don't tell me?" Mileena shouts.

Mello whispers a name in Mileena's ear.

"Fine, then, I'll vote that way."

"Fair enough," Jet states. "This tribe is completely falling apart at the seams, and perhaps the only way to fix it is with this vote tonight. You cannot vote for Ryuko, everyone else is fair game. It is… time to vote. Eren, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

" _It's about time you go home," Eren says, holding up his vote for Kamiki._

Kamiki goes to vote.

" _A couple of little brats," Kamiki says. "Sadly I can only vote for one of you."_

Kirito goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Mello goes to vote.

Mikuru goes to vote.

Mileena goes to vote.

Ryuko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

" _I'm not sure if this is the right decision, but I've got to go with it," Sakura says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gets the voting urn, shakes up the votes, then returns to his normal spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Kamiki."

Kamiki crosses her arms and pouts.

…

"Jaeger."

…

…

"Mello."

Mello looks on, aghast that he got a vote.

…

…

"Kamiki. Two votes Kamiki."

…

…

…

"Mikuru."

Mikuru looks like she is about to cry.

…

"Mikuru. Two votes Mikuru, two votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Mikuru. That's three votes Mikuru, two votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Mikuru Asahina. That's four, and it is enough. No need to reveal the final vote. You need to bring me your torch."

Mikuru cries as she gets up to grab her torch. She shivers as she brings it over to Jet.

"Mikuru, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Mikuru's torch, and she heads on out.

"Well, based on that vote, this is still clearly, a tribe divided. You'd better get your act together quick, because Satsuki and the Passives are kicking your butt. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Ryuko shakes her head angrily at what Jet had to say, as she joins her tribe in heading back to camp.

" _I didn't want to hurt my tribe…" Mikuru says. "I didn't want to let them down… I guess I did… I'm sorry… I feel really bad… This game just wasn't meant for me."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Eren – Kamiki**

 **Kamiki – Eren**

 **Kirito – Kamiki**

 **Kyoko – Mikuru**

 **Mello – Mikuru**

 **Mikuru – Mello**

 **Mileena – Mikuru**

 **Ryuko – Mikuru**

 **Sakura – Mikuru**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Tempers boil over at the Aggressive Tribe:**

" _I have absolutely had it with you!" Eren yells. "You stop treating us like trash!"_

" _But you are trash!" Kamiki yells back. "You useless pieces of #%$*!"_

" _Shut up, you &*$%#!" Kirito screams._

 **Satsuki revels in the other tribe's failures:**

" _There would be no other result for a tribe led by Matoi," Satsuki states. "She is proving her true worth as a leader, and it is clear that she is very poor at such a position."_

" _More tea?" Koizumi asks._

" _Yes, please," Satsuki says, as she laughs._

 **And things get violent at the Immunity Challenge:**

" _Survivors, hold up!" Jet shouts. "That's enough!"_

…

" _This has never happened before… I'm throwing out four people from the same tribe from this challenge!"_

" _#$% & you, Jet!"_

" _You're lucky I'm not throwing you out of the game altogether!"_


	3. The Bocce Ball was Planted by CBS

**Episode 3**

 **The Bocce Ball was Planted by CBS**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Kyoko continued to eat and eat even as her tribemates tried to stop her…**

" _Kyoko, you've got to stop eating!" Sakura shouts. "We're going to run out of food early!"_

" _It's not that much," Kyoko says. "I'm just trying to satisfy myself."_

" _You're stuffing your face," Mileena says._

" _I must eat, I have no choice!" Kyoko exclaims._

 **While Kamiki continued to get into fights with Kirito and Eren…**

" _We're not moving forward until she's out of here!" Eren yells._

" _She's bringing this whole tribe down, and causing all of us stress," Kirito says._

" _Oh sure, like you two haven't done anything wrong!" Kamiki shouts._

" _We haven't!" Eren shouts. "We've tried to do so much for this tribe, while you've sat around and criticized us!"_

 **And everyone ignored Mileena even as she offered to vote with them…**

" _May I say something?" Mileena questions._

" _Go right ahead," Jet replies._

" _You know, everyone in this tribe has completely ignored me. And I'm sitting here as a free agent, willing to vote for whomever. I don't understand why you would leave a vote like me on the table like that."_

 **The end result? Two Aggressive losses, including one in the immunity challenge…**

" _And that's it! Passives win immunity!"_

… **where the Aggressives voted out Mikuru Asahina, hoping to stop the bleeding. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 7**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

The bickering in the tribe has not stopped, even after the vote.

"It should have been one of you fools who went home!" Kamiki complains.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Eren asks. "We aren't bringing down this tribe, you are!"

"Totally agreed," Kirito states. "It's your constant complaining that is causing friction within this tribe."

"Oh, just shut up!" Kamiki cries, before going off to rest.

" _Kamiki is obviously full of herself," Kirito says. "She's like Loly and Asuka put together. Just a complete * &$%# who doesn't care about anyone else around her."_

" _This tribe won't stop losing until Kamiki is gone, I'm saying it right now," Eren says. "She brings a culture of losing to this tribe with all her whining and complaining. She desperately needs to go home before we end up even more in the hole."_

Meanwhile, Mileena is upset, but there's no one of whom to voice her complaints. She finds herself all alone yet again.

" _I don't get this tribe, ignoring me like this," Mileena says. "Is it because the way I look? That has to be it. Because I look to them like a monster, they want nothing to do with me. And that's not right."_

The others, who have formed an alliance over the last two votes, talk out what they should do.

"I realize that things aren't going all so well in this tribe," Ryuko says. "I get that. But we have to make do with what we have. Right now, we just simply aren't good enough."

"I hate to admit it, but the other tribe is just plain better than us," Sakura says. "They've got stronger players across the board. We just can't beat them like this."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Mello asks. "It's not quite so easy as just try harder. We've been trying as hard as we can. Yet we've lost 3 times in a row without any real hope of winning."

"I don't know what the problem is," Kyoko replies, sticking a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Maybe we aren't eating enough. I'll cook some more rice."

"No, I'm sure-" Ryuko begins, but it is too late. Kyoko puts on another pot of rice.

" _Kyoko's got an obsession with eating, and we can't break it," Ryuko says. "But she's a very valuable vote, and we can't make her mad unless we want to risk losing an alliance member."_

" _All I want to do right now is eat," Kyoko says. "I'll think about the votes later."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Koizumi pours a cup of tea for Satsuki.

"Thank you, Koizumi."

"No problem, Lady Satsuki."

" _Just as in the outside world, I now have my Elite Four," Satsuki says. "They will now do as I please. Koizumi, Shiemi, Sayaka and Annie. I hope to take them to the end, then use them as I wish."_

She sips her tea.

" _Five may not be enough at the moment, though," she continues. "That's why I must find one more to serve me temporarily. And I think I know exactly who that should be."_

So Satsuki sends Koizumi off to talk to her intended target.

"What do you want of me?" the person asks.

"I need your help, Abel," Koizumi says. "Moreover, Lady Satsuki needs your help."

"And what would that be?"

"You must vote with us, our alliance," Koizumi states.

"I may be a priest, but I want to know what's in it for me," Abel states.

Koizumi chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll be with me and Lady Satsuki to the Final Three."

"I like the sound of that," Abel says. "But how do I know you're going to keep your word?"

"Just trust me," Koizumi replies. "It isn't that hard to do."

" _Koizumi comes to me with this idea of him and me along with Satsuki in the Final Three," Abel says. "Obviously I don't believe that for a second, but it may behoove me anyway to vote with him. It may prove to be a stronger alliance then going with the other girls, which may make better sense for me."_

Meanwhile, the others in the tribe are discussing their ease of victory thus far.

"We're just too good right now," Sayaka says. "It's a little scary."

"Don't get too sure of yourself," Annie says. "It's more to do with the weakness of our opponents."

"I don't know about that," Kitana says. "We've got fierce rivals over there. They aren't just giving up."

"We have to keep up the good work," Ino says. "This game can change in a blink of an eye."

" _My tribemates are naturally happy about how well we've done, but we've got to be careful," Ino says. "One loss and all the good fortune we've had could fly out the window."_

 **Reward Challenge**

The two tribes enter the reward challenge area, noticing that Jet Black has failed to show up.

"What the heck?" Kamiki complains. "If we have to show up, shouldn't the host?"

"Relax, Kamiki," Sakura says. "I think we just have to do the challenge without him."

"He's become like Probst, getting lazy," Kamiki continues to complain, with the others rolling their eyes.

"This will explain," Ryuko says, going over to a box.

" _Today's challenge will be a bocce challenge,"_ Ryuko reads. _"You will take turns throwing bocce balls at a stick placed in the ground in the middle of the field. The winner of the challenge gets to take home the tarp included in this box."_

"So, a tarp?" Satsuki says, standing over her rival Ryuko. "That doesn't seem like much. You guys can have the tarp."

"Really?" Ryuko wonders, before realizing who it is saying it to her. "No! You don't talk down to me like that! I'm not letting you continue to do that. We'll play you for it."

"You'll regret it," Satsuki replies.

The two tribes then line up on both sides of the field, with a stick in the middle. Already there is complaining about the position of the stick.

"It's too close to the other tribe!" Kamiki whines.

"Just play!" Eren yells.

Kamiki sticks out her tongue at Eren, then tosses her bocce ball. It ends up nowhere near the stick.

"What are we supposed to do?" Abel asks Satsuki. "Itsuki and I do not have a ball."

"Simply watch," Satsuki states, as Shiemi tosses her ball and lands it well short of the stick.

Sakura tosses her ball, landing it about 2 feet from the stick.

"I'll beat that," Ino says, as she throws her ball, knocking it into Sakura's. Hers ends up closer than Sakura's.

Kirito throws his ball, getting it slightly closer than Ino's.

"Time to beat that!" Sinon cries, as she tosses her ball hard. However, she shoots it way out of play.

Eren takes his ball. He shoots it, but it ends up too short.

"Got to focus," Annie says. She shoots her ball, landing it within Kirito's ball, making it the new target.

Kyoko then shoots her ball, but misses badly.

"I'm going to get it there close!" Sayaka cries, and she shoots it near the stick, but not as close as Annie's.

Mello then takes his shot, but he can't get it close.

"Strategy, now," Near says. He shoots his so it goes over Annie's ball, in order to provide a barrier to block her ball.

Mileena takes her shot. It is a perfect shot, ending up hitting the stick and bouncing only a foot away.

"I'm the new leader!" Mileena exclaims.

Kitana looks serious, shooting hers in an attempt to knock Mileena's out, but she fails to do so.

Ryuko goes up, knowing she is the last for her tribe. She shoots hers, but it misses quite badly.

"This is it!" Kyoko exclaims. "Satsuki misses, and we win!"

Satsuki shoots her ball, and with laser-like accuracy she puts it right next to the stick, inside Mileena's. Everyone on the Passive Tribe erupts in celebration as Satsuki wins the challenge.

"Relax, it's only a tarp," Satsuki mutters. She and Koizumi go over to take the tarp, while Ryuko looks upset.

"You got lucky," Ryuko says.

"You could still have it," Satsuki says.

"Lady Satsuki, let's not give them a chance," Koizumi says.

"Yeah, we don't need you giving us stuff," Ryuko says.

"Fine, have it your way," Satsuki states, as she and Koizumi take the tarp and leave along with their tribe.

Ryuko angrily leaves with her tribe as well, frustrated about losing.

" _It was almost as if the bocce ball was planted by CBS," Ryuko says. "I can't believe Satsuki threw it that close. That was an impossible shot. I only hope it doesn't rain."_

 **Day 8**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Ryuko wakes up the next morning to the sound of yelling. She notices that it is pouring rain, and she can see her tribemates getting soaked.

"I'm telling you, Ryuko should have taken that tarp!" Kamiki yells.

"Stop blaming her!" Eren yells back. "We didn't earn it!"

"We should have taken it anyway! You know, you guys are just shills for our leader!"

"I have absolutely had it with you!" Eren yells. "You stop treating us like trash!"

"But you are trash!" Kamiki yells back. "You useless pieces of #%$*!"

"Shut up, you &*$%#!" Kirito screams.

Kamiki turns away, with her arms crossed.

" _Those two are absolute jokes!" Kamiki says. "All they do is obey everything our leader Ryuko says. She should have taken that tarp – she had a chance to! Now we're getting drenched!"_

Ryuko walks over to Kirito and Eren to console them.

"I'm sorry, guys," she says. "It's my fault we're all getting wet."

"It's not your fault," Kirito says. "We didn't win the challenge. We're getting what we deserved."

"Don't have anything to do with that Kamiki," Eren says. "In my mind, she's got to be the next one out."

"I totally agree with you," Ryuko says. "We have to get rid of the negative influence she has on our tribe."

" _I've finally seen the light on Kamiki," Ryuko says. "I can't believe I haven't voted her out yet. But now she deserves to go, especially that she's going after me. I've got to nip her plans in the bud."_

" _I'm glad to see Ryuko's finally come around on Kamiki," Kirito says. "I feel like we should almost just throw the challenge to get her out, but it's too sticky of a situation for us to do that yet. We're already down 2 members, but it feels like we're down 3 with the way Kamiki is acting."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

As the rain falls down on the shelter, the tarp keeps the members of the Passive Tribe dry.

"I'm so glad you didn't let them have that tarp," Sayaka says to Satsuki.

"I let them have a chance," Satsuki says. "I wanted to give them a glimmer of hope. It's their own fault they didn't take advantage."

"Well, we'd be all wet if they did!" Shiemi exclaims.

"Ryuko was a bad choice to lead that tribe," Near comments. "Her leadership skills are sadly lacking."

"There would be no other result for a tribe led by Matoi," Satsuki states. "She is proving her true worth as a leader, and it is clear that she is very poor at such a position."

"More tea?" Koizumi asks.

"Yes, please," Satsuki says, as she laughs.

" _This is the perfect result for our tribe," Satsuki says. "I let Matoi have the tarp, but she wouldn't take it. And thus our tribe continues to dominate, and we'll continue to do so all the way to the end of the game."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Mileena finds herself being ignored yet again, and she is in disbelief.

" _I don't get these people," Mileena says. "Just because I look different from them, doesn't mean they should just ignore me like this. This is embarrassing."_

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kyoko talk about their plans.

"You think we should get out that annoying Kamiki?" Sakura asks her.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyoko says, as she stuffs some rice into her mouth.

"Or should we go a different way?" Sakura asks. "Like maybe vote out Mileena?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Kyoko, are you listening to me?"

"Of course!" Kyoko exclaims. "But I'm more concerned about this rice. It's a little undercooked."

Kyoko leaves to go put the rice back on the fire.

" _Kyoko, she's crazy," Sakura says. "I want to have an alliance with her, but I can't tell what's going on in that head of hers. She's so focused on food that it might be bringing down this tribe."_

" _Yeah, I don't really care for this strategy stuff," Kyoko says. "I just want us to win one of those reward challenges so we can get more food. We need it badly."_

 **Day 9**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Sayaka brings in the treemail that morning.

"What is this?" Sinon asks.

"I don't know," Sayaka replies. "A bunch of balls in a net. Could be anything."

"Why can't they just give us a poem that way we would know what this is about?" Kitana asks.

"Interesting…" Near says. "This could be any number of Survivor challenges, but from what I can tell, this is most likely the game of Schmergen Brawl."

"Schmergen Brawl?" Abel asks.

"It's a rough game involving tackling and fighting for balls," Near states.

"Very interesting," Ino says. "Could be a hard one to win."

" _We want to put that Aggressive Tribe out of this game," Ino says. "It's going to be a continual fight for us to keep on winning, but we definitely want to keep our foot on their throats."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"Passives, getting a look at the Aggressive Tribe, Mikuru voted out last Tribal Council. Koizumi wins an extra $10,000 as a result."

Koizumi smiles, but says nothing.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Sayaka hands over the immunity idol of Jet's bust to Jet himself.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. On my go, 4 members of each tribe will battle to retrieve 2 balls. You'll pass those balls to 4 other members up on a platform. Those members will shoot those balls, trying to make them in the basket. After every point, we will switch. First tribe to score 2 points, wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the 3rd person voted out of this game. Abel and Koizumi, you'll be sitting out, given that your rivals are out. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players split up, some going to the platform, others going down to the playing court.

"For the Passives, it's Sinon, Annie, Shiemi and Satsuki going for the balls. For the Aggressives, it's Kirito, Eren, Kamiki and Ryuko going for the balls. Survivors ready? Go!"

The players rush out to get the balls, colliding into each other. Annie gets one of the balls and tosses it to Sayaka. Sayaka shoots it, but it comes up well short.

"Get it!" Eren yells to Kamiki.

Kamiki, however, refuses to chase after a ball, going after one that's much closer. Ryuko, meanwhile, starts shoving Satsuki, who pushes back. The two of them start to get into it, and suddenly it's an all-out fight between Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Hold up!" Jet yells.

The players all stop for a moment, while Ryuko gives a last push to Satsuki.

"This is getting out of hand," Jet states. "If this keeps on happening, I'm going to have to start throwing players out of this challenge. Anything more and you're going to be pulled from the challenge. Let's begin again. Survivors ready? Go!"

Ryuko grabs a ball, and she tosses it to Kyoko. Kyoko's shot goes way too far, all the way to the other platform. Kitana picks it up, tosses it herself, but misses badly.

"Get that ball!" Eren yells at Kamiki.

But Kamiki again refuses to go after the bouncing ball. She gets angry at Eren and starts shoving him. Kirito sees the problem and runs over, beginning to push Kamiki as well. Suddenly the three of them start wrestling on the ground with each other. Ryuko, left as the only one for her tribe, punches Satsuki in desperation, trying to prevent her from getting a ball.

"Survivors, hold up!" Jet shouts. "That's enough!"

Jet points to the three fighting Aggressives, then over to Ryuko.

"This has never happened before… I'm throwing out four people from the same tribe from this challenge!"

"#$%& you, Jet!" Kamiki yells. "These guys deserve it!"

"You're lucky I'm not throwing you out of the game altogether!"

"Oh, come on, guys!" Sakura cries. "What are we going to do now?"

"You've ruined this for yourselves," Jet says, as Kamiki, Eren and Kirito get up from the ground, walking off the court. Ryuko also disgustedly walks off the court.

"You guys suck," Kamiki yells at Eren and Kirito.

"Aggressives left with no attackers, meaning their only hope of scoring a point is for the Passives to overshoot to the platform. Survivors ready? Go!"

Satsuki runs out and grabs a ball easily, then flips it back to Kitana. Kitana shoots it perfectly this time, scoring for the Passives.

"Passives score! It's 1-0!"

Sakura shakes her head, while Mello kicks the ground in disgust.

"Aggressives will have to keep one player up for shooting, while the other three will go after balls," Jet states.

Mello decides to stay up and shoot.

"For the Passives, it's Sayaka, Kitana, Near and Ino. Aggressives, it'll be Kyoko, Mileena and Sakura. Survivors ready? Go!"

The thrown-out Aggressives look on angrily as Kitana grabs a ball. She tosses it over to Satsuki. Satsuki fires the shot, but just misses.

"Kyoko, over here!" Sakura cries.

Kyoko has a ball, and she tries tossing it over to Sakura as she gets hit by Ino. However, her pass is off-target, and Near grabs it. Near tosses it to Sayaka, who gets it back to Satsuki. Satsuki fires the shot…

"And it's in! And that's it! Passives win immunity!"

Ryuko looks away in disgust, while Mello mutters a curse word. Mileena shoves Kitana as she walks away.

"Congratulations, Passives, come over here."

Sayaka and Ino march over to grab the immunity idol.

"You guys are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Have a nice night, head on out."

The Passives happily leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Aggressives, this is a complete mess. You guys are 0-5 in challenges, and you managed to pull off the impressive feat of having your entire attacking team thrown out of this challenge. I don't know if one vote will be enough to fix these problems, but you've got to figure something out soon. I've got nothing for you, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Ryuko shakes her head as the Aggressives head on out.

" _This tribe is an utter mess," Ryuko says. "I don't know how we're going to win ever again, the way things are going. We have a lot to discuss."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kamiki, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Kamiki walks off to the beach in disgust, completely furious at her tribe.

" _It's Kirito and Eren's fault we lost," Kamiki says. "They are the ones who forced me to chase after balls that were far away from me. I didn't want to do that. They didn't know what the heck they were doing. So I got into it with them, and it turns out that we all get thrown out. Ridiculous. They shouldn't be picking on a girl."_

The rest of the tribe seems to be dead set on voting out Kamiki.

"Kamiki?" Eren asks Mello.

"Kamiki," Mello replies.

"Got to vote out Kamiki," Kirito tells Sakura.

"Agreed," Sakura replies.

Mileena, however, continues to be ignored, and she walks out of the camp in annoyance.

" _I'm sick of these losers," Mileena says. "They've been treating me like utter trash. I'm ready to quit this game, and I may very well just do that tonight. If this tribe continues to make me invisible, then I'm going to walk right out of Tribal Council and leave them in an even worse position."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressive)**

The Aggressive Tribe heads into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set them in their places, then take their spots.

"Nothing but losing," Jet states. "Ryuko, you're the tribe leader. Certainly you've got to feel some responsibility for this pathetic display."

"I do feel responsible," Ryuko says. "But I can't cry over it. I want to win. The best way to do that is to remove the weakest player."

"But isn't that what you guys were supposed to do last Tribal Council? You voted out Mikuru, yet it didn't help your tribe one bit."

"I think we were close in the challenge that you decided not to show up at. Speaking of which, why didn't you show up?"

"I had other things to do," Jet says. "It's hard refereeing all this madness all the time. You should try it."

"Maybe I will," Ryuko says. "In any case, we were very close to winning that bocce challenge."

"The other one, not so much. And that's partially because you got thrown out of the challenge."

"I wasn't the only one," Ryuko states.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Kamiki exclaims. "These two losers teamed up on me. That's why the fight happened."

"I seem to remember it differently," Kirito says. "You attacked Eren, and I rushed to Eren's defense. You then tried to take on the both of us, and we had nothing to do but defend ourselves."

"Yeah, you have very selective memory," Eren says.

"Shut up, Jaeger!" Kamiki cries. "I can't take this, Jet. I'm being ganged up on."

"Kamiki, you've brought this on yourself," Sakura says. "You've acted like a brat, and all your wounds are self-inflicted. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Kamiki crosses her arms and pouts. "You guys are just jealous."

"It's quite obvious there's a lot of animosity toward Kamiki," Jet says. "Mello, how does this get resolved, besides just voting her out?"

"Well, we've got to take this one thing at a time," Mello says. "First we vote out Kamiki, then we move on to try to fix the problems within this tribe."

"Can I say something?" Mileena asks.

"Go right ahead," Jet states.

"This is rather ridiculous, that I've been ignored by this tribe for all these days," Mileena states. "These people have been treating me like I don't even exist, and I'm just about to quit."

"So, will you quit?"

"No. I'm going to ruin everything for these losers by causing them even more problems. If they want to ignore me, I'm going to burn the tribe to the ground."

"Literally?"

"Of course not. Don't throw me out quite yet, Jet."

Jet chuckles. "Very well then. Ryuko has the Queen Cynthia necklace, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote. Eren, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

Kamiki goes to vote.

" _You guys are jokes," Kamiki says, showing her vote for Jaeger. "I'm sick of this game altogether."_

Kirito goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Mello goes to vote.

Mileena goes to vote.

Ryuko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, grabs the voting urn and returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Jaeger."

Eren shakes his head.

"Kirito."

Kirito looks confused upon seeing his name.

"Kamiki."

Kamiki crosses her arms in disgust.

"Kamiki. Two votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Kamiki. That's three votes Kamiki."

…

…

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Izumo Kamiki. That's four, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Screw you guys," Kamiki tells her tribemates, as she gets up to leave.

"Kamiki, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, as he snuffs out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Kamiki walks out of the Tribal Council area angrily.

"I'm not sure if that will fix anything, but if it doesn't, we're going to watch this entire tribe burn to the ground," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Aggressive Tribe heads on out.

" _Those two losers – Kirito and Jaeger – they caused all the trouble in our tribe," Kamiki says. "It's their fault we're losing like this. Those guys seriously need to just give up already, because they're complete jokes. They are morons – well, everyone in the tribe is a moron, but especially them. I'm glad I'm out of there."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Eren – Kamiki**

 **Kamiki – Eren**

 **Kirito – Kamiki**

 **Kyoko – Kamiki**

 **Mello – Kamiki**

 **Mileena – Kirito**

 **Ryuko – Kamiki**

 **Sakura – Kamiki**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The decimation of the Aggressive Tribe continues:**

" _This is unreal!" Jet exclaims. "Yet another loss for the Aggressives!"_

 **But Lady Satsuki has other ideas:**

" _Jet, we're choosing to forfeit this win," Satsuki states. "Give the win to Matoi and her tribe."_

 **Even so, the Aggressives can't catch a break, in the second challenge:**

" _She shoots the ball in her own goal!" Jet shouts. "Way to go, Aggressives! This is perhaps the most embarrassing moment in Survivor history!"_

" _It was on purpose, moron!"_


	4. Survivor Russian Roulette

**Episode 4**

 **Survivor Russian Roulette**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Things went from bad to worse in the Aggressive camp…**

" _What the heck are you talking about?" Eren asks. "We aren't bringing down this tribe, you are!"_

" _Totally agreed," Kirito states. "It's your constant complaining that is causing friction within this tribe."_

" _Oh, just shut up!" Kamiki cries, before going off to rest._

 **Then, when Jet Black chose not to show up for a challenge, it looked like the Aggressives would win, all the way up until the final throw…**

" _It was almost as if the bocce ball was planted by CBS," Ryuko says. "I can't believe Satsuki threw it that close. That was an impossible shot. I only hope it doesn't rain."_

 **Things would only get worse for the Aggressives…**

" _This has never happened before… I'm throwing out four people from the same tribe from this challenge!"_

" _#$% & you, Jet!" Kamiki yells. "These guys deserve it!"_

 **After a lopsided loss in the Schmergen Brawl challenge, the Aggressives went back to Tribal Council, where they voted out Kamiki in near-unanimous fashion…**

" _Third person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Izumo Kamiki. That's four, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

" _Screw you guys," Kamiki tells her tribemates, as she gets up to leave._

 **Down 3 members, it is now or never for the Aggressives to get things together. 17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 10**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

"Man am I glad that she's gone," Kirito says.

"You said it, brother," Eren says. "That girl was nothing but trouble."

" _Kamiki was like a cross between Russell Hantz and Phillip Sheppard," Kirito says. "Except that she had no strategic skills whatsoever. She very well may have been the worst player to ever play this game."_

" _Kamiki was an absolute joke," Eren says. "I can't believe we had to deal with her for that long. Luckily the rest of the tribe finally saw the light with her, and now we can move on. I get the feeling we're going to be doing a lot of winning from here on out."_

As Kyoko cooks, Mileena finds herself being ignored by the rest of the tribe, as everyone else is talking with each other.

" _I can't take this anymore," Mileena says. "I don't understand what is with this tribe. Is it just because of my mouth? Or is it for some other reason? I don't know. One thing's for sure, I'm going to screw them for doing this to me."_

She takes off out of camp.

" _I'm going to find that hidden immunity idol, that's what I'm going to do," Mileena says. "And they're going to rue the day that they did this to me."_

Meanwhile, the others talk about their strategy.

"We have to be strong, being down this much," Sakura says. "We can't let this get to us."

"But it's not going to be easy, coming back from this much down," Ryuko states. "I know that Satsuki won't take her foot off our throats."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Kyoko says, stuffing some rice into her mouth. "These strong tribes never stay strong through the merge. They always split up. The longer they're stuck together, the more friction grows amongst them."

"I like the way you think," Mello says. "However, I'm not so sure it's going to be as easy as you say."

" _Kyoko has a very positive way of looking at this – that the more the Passives win, the more they start to hate each other," Mello says. "I'm not positive that's the truth, but if it is, we could end up pulling off an amazing comeback."_

" _There's no need to worry," Kyoko says. "As long as there's food to eat, we're going to still have a chance. That's why I really want to win one of those challenges."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

As Kyoko predicted, there is friction beginning to form in the Passive Tribe.

"You know, this winning has been too easy," Annie states.

"What, do you want it to be hard?" Sinon replies. "Shut up and enjoy it."

"Excuse me?" Annie asks.

"Sinon's right," Kitana says. "Just be thankful that it's been this easy. It's not going to continue to be so."

"That isn't what I'm upset about," Annie says. "But when Shino talks back to me like that…"

"Call me Sinon," Sinon replies. "I go by my screen name while still in the game."

"Well, excuse me!" Annie exclaims.

" _These people are getting on my nerves," Annie says. "The faster we can get to a vote, the better, because I'd personally like to vote some of them out now."_

" _Annie's always walking around with a frown on her face, like she wants to start something," Kitana says. "She's definitely a problem. I'm very concerned that she has ties to Satsuki, who wields enormous power in this tribe."_

Later in the day, Annie talks with Satsuki, who is being served tea by Koizumi. She takes a knee before her.

"Yes?" Satsuki asks.

"Lady Satsuki, I'm being given a real problem by a couple of girls in this tribe," Annie tells her.

"Which ones?"

"Shino and Kitana."

"I fail to see what problems those two pose."

"They're too strong. They are the type of people who could lead an uprising against you."

"They are insignificant. As long as you as the Elite Four stay strong, and we have Abel along with us, there's nothing to fear."

"Lady Satsuki, I feel as if you're underestimating the opposing alliance."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Throw the next immunity challenge, that way we can vote out either Shino or Kitana."

"Very well. If I give you one thumbs up, we throw the challenge. Two thumbs up, we play to win."

"Okay."

" _Annie is so concerned about Kitana and Shino, viewing them as huge threats, when they're nothing but pigs to me," Satsuki says. "I have everything already sorted out in this game. My Elite Four plus Abel will squash any threat there is to our alliance. Annie is getting too paranoid."_

" _I can tell that Shino and Kitana want to get rid of me," Annie says. "Maybe it's just paranoia, but I'm pretty sure that they're against me, and I feel that we need to make a move now, while we still have Abel on our side, if we even do have him on our side."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Mileena has left the camp, and some of the others in the tribe have finally noticed it.

"Where is Mileena?" Sakura asks.

"I can't remember her leaving," Ryuko states.

"Maybe we should go looking for her," Sakura suggests.

"No, she'll show up sometime soon," Mello states.

"I agree," Kyoko says. "I wouldn't be able to be away from the food for that long."

Ryuko looks concerned.

" _I never was able to find that hidden immunity idol," Ryuko says. "That means it's still out there somewhere, and it's quite possible that she's looking for it. If she finds it… well, then we're all in a bit of trouble."_

Meanwhile, Mileena searches through some trees, unable to find the idol. She climbs up one of them, looking through it, but she still can't find it.

" _I wish it was as easy as it looks," Mileena says. "But finding this idol is hard."_

Mileena climbs up another tree, looking for the idol, still unable to find it. She climbs out on a limb, but the limb breaks, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Crap…" she says, feeling pain in her leg.

She then looks over at the foot of the tree, and sees something hidden there. She crawls over to it, reaching over to find the idol.

" _Yes!" Mileena says. "I finally have this idol. Now, the rest of my tribe is going to pay for the way that they've treated me. Although, I may have broken a bone in my leg, and if that's the case, I may not be able to go much further."_

 **Day 11**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

"It's treemail time!" Sayaka exclaims, as she and Shiemi bring back two big wooden boxes.

"What is it?" Abel asks.

"We've got these labyrinths, and a ball," Shiemi says.

"Labyrinths?" Koizumi asks.

"Yes," Sayaka says. "It looks like we'll be trying to guide a ball through the labyrinth."

"Although, there's that," Near says, pointing to pieces of cloth attached to the labyrinths.

"What are those?" Sinon asks.

"Looks like blindfolds," Near states. "I assume we'll have to guide the ball through these labyrinths while blindfolded."

Sayaka, Shiemi, Koizumi and Annie – the "Elite Four" – put the blindfolds on and try to guide the ball through the labyrinth, using the four handles on it, while Kitana calls out commands. They find themselves to be having a great deal of trouble.

" _This is going to be a hard challenge," Sayaka says. "It's going to take every single one of us on this tribe to be near perfect if we're going to get that ball into the middle. I don't know if we can do it."_

Satsuki sips her tea while watching the others try to figure out the maze.

" _I have not decided yet whether we will throw this challenge or not," Satsuki says. "I'll make a decision once we get there."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area, seeing two labyrinth mazes set up.

"Passives, getting your first look at the new Aggressive Tribe, Kamiki voted out last Tribal Council. Shiemi will win a bonus $10,000 as a result."

Shiemi smiles cheerfully, while the rest of the tribe shows little reaction.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Sayaka walks over with the bust of Jet and hands it over to the host.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. On my go, you will push one member of your tribe, who is in a giant ball, through an obstacle course. Once you've pushed the tribe member through the course, the person inside the ball will put a small ball inside a labyrinth, where he or she will then guide his or her fellow tribe members as they try to get the ball into the middle of the maze. In addition, everyone will be blindfolded, save for the person in the giant ball. Abel, Koizumi and Shiemi will be sitting out due to their rivals being eliminated. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes," Kyoko says. "Please let it be food."

"It's not food," Jet states. "But it is comfort. A large amount of blankets and pillows. I'm sure it's worth playing for. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Kitana for the Passives and Kyoko for the Aggressives get strapped inside the giant balls. Just before getting blindfolded, Satsuki gives one thumbs up to Annie, the sign for throwing the challenge.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Satsuki and Sinon push Kitana, while Ryuko and Sakura push Kyoko. Kitana and Kyoko shout out commands to their tribemates, who push them through the obstacles.

"Kyoko with a slight lead for the Aggressives!"

Kyoko continues to shout out commands to her tribe.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" she cries. "Get me through this stupid thing!"

The Aggressive Tribe pushes Kyoko through the last obstacle, then gets her over to the labyrinth.

"Aggressives, put the ball in the labyrinth!" Jet calls.

Kyoko puts the small ball into the labyrinth, then starts calling out commands to her tribemates: Mello, Kirito, Eren and Mileena. Satsuki and Sinon continue to push Kitana, getting her through the final obstacle and over to the labyrinth.

"Passives, get to work on your maze!"

Kitana drops the ball in the maze, then starts calling out directions to Annie, Near, Ino and Sayaka. Annie purposely tries messing up, trying to throw the challenge. However, with only Satsuki in on the plan besides Annie, there aren't enough players in on the plan for the Passives to do poorly.

"Both tribes really struggling with this maze! There's a big learning curve for this challenge!"

Annie tries to wiggle the maze back and forth, to try to ruin the chances for her tribe. Kitana notices it and yells out at Annie.

"Come on, Annie, keep it steady!" she yells.

Annie tries not to make it too obvious that she is throwing the challenge, so she tries obeying some of Kitana's commands. Meanwhile, Kyoko has absolutely no skills at leading her tribemates with the maze, and it shows.

"The Aggressives are going backward with this maze! Starting to fall way behind the Passives!"

Even as Annie makes a couple of wiggles with her side of the maze, it is not enough. Kitana has figured out how to direct her tribemates, and they continue to put the ball through the maze.

"Passives really close to finishing!"

"Come on, just a little more to the right, Near!" Kitana calls.

Near pulls the handle of the maze, and the ball rolls right into the very center of the maze.

"And that's it!" Jet yells. "Passives win immunity!"

The Passive players throw off their blindfolds and begin to celebrate. Annie refuses to celebrate, though, and she goes over and whispers something in Satsuki's ear.

"This is unreal!" Jet exclaims. "Yet another loss for the Aggressives!"

"Excuse me, Jet," Annie says.

"Yes?" Jet says.

"Jet, we're choosing to forfeit this win," Satsuki states. "Give the win to Matoi and her tribe."

"We want the reward, but not the immunity," Annie adds.

"Hold on a second," Jet says. "So you guys want to take your reward, I get that. But you really want to give up immunity?"

"Yes," Satsuki states.

"Well, it must be a unanimous decision by the tribe. I want to know if every single player wants this."

"No!" Kitana calls out. "Satsuki hasn't talked it out with the rest of us. We don't want to give it up."

"Agreed," Sinon states. "We aren't giving up immunity."

Satsuki stares angrily over at Kitana and Sinon.

"Very well then," Jet states. "The Passives will not give up immunity, and the Aggressives will have to go to Tribal Council tonight."

Mileena shakes her head, while Mello looks on angrily.

"Passives, come over here and take your immunity idol, whether you want it or not."

Kitana walks over and grabs the immunity idol of Jet's bust.

"Come take your reward, and then head on back to camp."

The Passive Tribe members grab their reward of pillows and blankets, then begin walking back to camp.

"As for you, Aggressives, this is utterly pathetic. Yet another loss. I got nothing for you, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The Aggressives, some of them shaking their heads, head on out of the immunity challenge area.

" _This is sad," Ryuko says. "We can't win at anything. I credit Satsuki Kiryuin for being nice enough to possibly give us immunity, but their tribe didn't agree with her. I guess we just have to earn it."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kirito, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

The Aggressive Tribe is frustrated, having lost yet again.

" _I can't believe we've lost this much," Ryuko says. "I'm frustrated as #$*% and I don't know what to do about it. There's no real way to stop the bleeding."_

Ryuko talks with her alliance of Kyoko, Sakura and Mello over who to vote out.

"Should we go with Mileena?" Ryuko asks. "She was gone for almost a whole day. She could have found that idol."

"None of us really like Mileena," Sakura states. "I'd be glad to vote her out."

"But if she does have that idol, we could be in trouble," Mello says. "Should we split the votes?"

"If we split the votes, then there's 3 other votes against us," Sakura says. "Then Kirito, Jaeger and Mileena could potentially team up and vote out one of us."

"Do you really think they'd team up with Mileena?" Ryuko questions.

"They could," Mello replies. "Or there could be a 2-2-2-1 vote, and Mileena joins forces with them on the revote."

"Frustrating," Ryuko says. "I guess that leaves us no choice but to vote out one of the boys."

"Eh, just vote someone and get it over with," Kyoko says. "I'm gonna go make us some rice."

" _It's a tough situation here, having to vote out someone who we really don't want to," Ryuko says. "We'd like to get rid of Mileena, but Mileena's got herself an idol more than likely. And whether she plays it or not, we can't split the votes, because we just don't have the numbers."_

Meanwhile, Kirito and Eren talk about their sticky situation.

"Who should we vote for?" Kirito asks.

"It's a tough situation," Eren says. "I'm thinking Mileena."

"And why her?"

"Because if the others are thinking of splitting the vote between Mileena and one of us…"

"Oh, I get it," Kirito says. "If they split the vote, and then Mileena doesn't have an idol…"

"Or doesn't play it," Eren states. "That's pretty much our only hope at this point."

" _Eren and I are hoping that Mileena doesn't play an idol tonight," Kirito says. "In that case, if we can put our votes on her, we might be able to send her home. It's our only choice."_

" _Mileena is the problem right now," Eren says. "She's the one whom we've got to send our votes toward, and hope that the others split the votes."_

Mileena, meanwhile, is still furious about being ignored by the rest of her tribe.

" _I feel like just burning down this camp," Mileena says. "These people are ridiculous to ignore me like this, and they're going to pay as a result."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressive)**

The seven unhappy Aggressive Tribe members walk into Tribal Council.

"Congratulations, guys," Jet states. "You're the first tribe since the Ryoka Tribe back in Survivor: Hueco Mundo to lose 4 consecutive immunity challenges. Not even the Sinnoh Tribe back in Survivor: Shamouti Island was this bad."

"Thanks," Mileena says sarcastically.

"Ryuko, you're the tribe leader," Jet says. "A lot of this has to be on you."

"Well, if you want to blame me, I'll take it," Ryuko replies. "I realize this tribe's losing has gotten out of control. There's really nothing more I can do to help."

"But you can!" Jet exclaims. "Especially with your position of having immunity until the merge. You have freedom to try to shake things up."

"I'd love to do that," Ryuko says. "However, I'm not sure there's much I can do about our losing."

"Well, I've got an idea," Mileena blurts out.

"What would that be, Mileena?" Jet asks.

"Stop ignoring me, everyone!" Mileena exclaims. "I'm here! Don't ignore me like you keep on going! This is ridiculous!"

"Mello, we've talked about this before," Jet states. "Are you guys still ignoring Mileena, and if so, why?"

"Mileena has been very unfriendly to the rest of this tribe," Mello states. "She's not making things easy on herself."

"Excuse me?" Mileena asks. "I've been as friendly as I can be."

"Which is obviously not very much," Mello says.

"I'm trying to ask, what is causing this tribe to lose every challenge?" Jet asks. "You've lost 4 immunity challenges in a row, and hardly been even in most of them. Not to mention the fact that you're going up against your fierce rivals."

"It hurts," Sakura states. "I don't want to lose to Ino like this! But we're obviously not cut out for winning right now, and we've got to figure out how to fix things. And nothing we've done so far has helped that."

"We're trying as hard as we can," Kirito says. "Our best is not good enough at this point, and it's quite embarrassing, especially for a fighter like myself. I'd prefer all-out sword battles, but we just aren't very good when we've got blindfolds on."

"About this vote," Jet says, "has anyone considered the fact that there may be a hidden immunity idol in this game?"

"It's definitely come up," Ryuko says. "Believe me, we've already had a lot of talk about it. We've talked about splitting the votes."

"Splitting the votes?" Jet asks. "Who's splitting them?"

"We can't give that away!" Kyoko exclaims. "Hurry up, I got to get back to camp. I'm hungry."

Everyone laughs. "Kyoko, you just can't get away from the food, can you?" Jet asks.

"One thing I've learned from life: don't waste food," Kyoko says. "And also: don't waste time when you could be eating food."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me who's splitting votes, we might as well get to the votes, and see if any of them get split," Jet states. "You cannot vote for Ryuko. It is… time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players head to the voting booth.

Eren goes to vote.

Kirito goes to vote.

" _We're sending our votes Mileena's way, and hope this splitting the vote thing comes back to haunt the others," Kirito says._

Kyoko goes to vote.

Mello goes to vote.

Mileena goes to vote.

" _You want to ignore me, fine," Mileena says. "But here's a vote."_

Ryuko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Ryuko looks over at Mileena, but Mileena refuses to make a move. Ryuko rolls her eyes as she sees that Mileena isn't budging.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Mileena."

…

…

"Mello."

Mello looks surprised to see his name.

…

…

"Mileena. Two votes Mileena."

…

…

"Kirito."

Kirito looks a bit nervous.

…

"Kirito. Two votes Kirito, two votes Mileena."

Kirito looks nervously over at Eren.

…

…

"Kirito. Three votes Kirito, two votes Mileena."

…

…

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Kirito. You need to bring me your torch."

Kirito shakes his head as he gets up. He walks over to grab his torch, while Eren looks distraught.

"Kirito, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Good luck, Eren," Kirito calls, before leaving.

"Well, at this point, if you lose one more immunity, you'll be at half the size of the other tribe. And if that doesn't wake you up, I'm afraid nothing will. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players trudge on back to camp.

" _I can't believe my tribe lost so many challenges in a row," Kirito says. "Eren and I tried our best, but it just wasn't good enough. And now he's in a real pickle. Our performance was disappointing, but that's just how it goes sometimes."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Eren – Mileena**

 **Kirito – Mileena**

 **Kyoko – Kirito**

 **Mello – Kirito**

 **Mileena – Mello**

 **Ryuko – Kirito**

 **Sakura – Kirito**

 **Day 12**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Sayaka returns with treemail for the upcoming reward challenge.

"We've got a soccer ball!" Sayaka exclaims.

Sayaka kicks the ball over to Koizumi, who then begins a chain of kicks amongst the tribe. He kicks it to Near, who kicks it to Kitana.

"What, just a normal soccer game?" Annie asks.

"That's all I got," Sayaka says.

"Interesting," Sinon states. "I hope we're good enough to win this."

"Oh, we're more than good enough," Kitana says. "Let's play!"

Satsuki's "Elite Four" line up against Kitana, Near, Sinon and Ino, playing a makeshift soccer game on the beach. Koizumi appears to be a very skilled player, which surprises everyone, who was not aware of his talents.

" _I may not get to play because my rival's been eliminated, but I can play well at this game of soccer," Koizumi says. "I have much experience playing various sports thanks to the SOS Brigade. Baseball, especially, but Haruhi's gotten me into American football and soccer."_

" _Koizumi looks like he's having a blast playing this soccer game," Sayaka says. "I'm happy to be in an alliance with him. I think we could potentially go very far together, especially if we keep winning challenges."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Mileena is back at camp, but no one seems to care. None of her tribemates are talking to her, and she gets angry.

" _This is a joke," Mileena says. "These losers refuse to acknowledge my existence. I'm going to make them pay. If they want to win this challenge today, I'll purposely hamper them and cause them to lose, because they simply don't deserve it."_

Meanwhile, the rest of the tribe is trying to figure out how to win a challenge.

" _This is so disappointing, losing challenge after challenge," Ryuko says. "Especially after that last challenge where we were given victory, but had it taken right away from us. We know we have to earn our victory, and that's why we're trying to eat enough to be ready for the challenge."_

Kyoko feeds the other members of her tribe, but mainly feeds herself.

" _I'd like to win a challenge that gives us some food," Kyoko says. "Hopefully this next challenge offers us some food. If not…"_

 _She munches on an apple._

"… _I'll just continue to eat what we got."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march on in to the immunity challenge area, being simply a beach with nets at both sides of it.

"Passives, getting your first look at the new Aggressive Tribe, Kirito voted out last Tribal Council. Sinon will receive a bonus $10,000."

"Yes," Sinon whispers, pumping her fist.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Kitana hands over the immunity idol.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge is as simple as it gets: a soccer game between rivals. That means that Abel, Koizumi and Shiemi – you'll have to sit out. The rest of you – first tribe to score 3 goals, wins immunity and reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Absolutely," Kyoko says.

Jet reveals a whole bunch of fishing gear.

"If you can't catch fish with this gear, go home!" Jet says. "Worth playing for?"

"Maybe," Kyoko says.

"Maybe?" Jet exclaims.

"Of course it is!" Sakura exclaims.

"All right," Jet says. "Abel, Koizumi, Shiemi, Sinon – you're all sitting out of this challenge, because your rivals are gone. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over their strategy, then line up on the beach.

"It's a soccer match for fishing gear and immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kitana immediately attacks, going for the ball. Mileena steals it off Kitana, but then heads toward her own goal. With the other Aggressive members yelling at her, she fires a shot right past goaltender Eren, right into her own net.

"She shoots the ball in her own goal!" Jet shouts. "Way to go, Aggressives! This is perhaps the most embarrassing moment in Survivor history!"

"It was on purpose, moron!" Mileena screams.

"What do you mean?" Mello asks. "What are you doing?"

"I hate you guys, so I'm throwing this challenge!" Mileena exclaims.

"Jet, remove Mileena from the challenge," Ryuko says.

"That's up to you guys," Jet says. "If you want Mileena out of this challenge, you can vote her out of the challenge right now."

"Unanimous!" Sakura calls. "Get her out of here!"

The rest of the Aggressives raise their hands, calling for Mileena to be ousted from the challenge.

"Mileena, first person in Survivor history to be thrown out of a challenge by her own tribe," Jet states. "Take a spot on the bench, Mileena."

"*#$% them," Mileena says.

"We'll resume the challenge with the Passives up 1-0!" Jet exclaims. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Eren passes the ball in, then gives it over to Sakura. Sakura passes it upfield, getting it over to Ryuko. Ryuko sees Satsuki guarding the goal, and she heads right towards her. Ryuko fires the shot with all her might, but it goes wide of the net.

"Ryuko's shot is way off-target!"

Satsuki punts the ball in, and it is taken by Sayaka. Sayaka kicks the ball over to Annie, who gets it over to Kitana. Kitana then fires a shot at Eren, who gets a hand on it, but not enough, as the ball goes flying into the net.

"Another goal for the Passives! They lead, 2-0!"

Ryuko shakes her head, frustrated about her missed shot.

"Aggressives, you got to get back in this! Survivors ready? Go!"

Eren passes the ball to Ryuko, who decides to try to do it all herself. She makes moves around Kitana and Ino, but Sayaka steals the ball off her. Sayaka passes it to Ino, who brings the ball upfield. Ino looks as if she is going to pass the ball to Kitana, but instead she tries a shot. The shot goes off Eren's hands, and right into the net, giving the Passives yet another win.

"And that's it! Passives… win immunity!"

Kitana and Ino celebrate along with Sayaka, while Annie looks a bit frustrated. Satsuki gives no response whatsoever.

"Congratulations, Passives, come on over here."

Ino and Kitana walk over to get the immunity idol.

"Passives, you remain undefeated. Here's your idol, and here's your fishing gear. Head back to camp, and have a nice night."

Satsuki looks a bit angry, as well as Annie, while the other Passive players are pumped up about the victory as they leave.

"As for you, Aggressives, this is utterly embarrassing. You've now tied the Survivor record for most immunity losses in a row. You'll be seeing me yet again for Tribal. I got nothing for you, head back to camp."

The Aggressive Tribe heads back to camp, frustrated and shaking their heads.

" _We can't keep losing like this," Ryuko says. "It's utterly embarrassing. Of course, we weren't helped today, with Mileena being a traitor. She's got to go tonight."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mello, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

This time, Mileena isn't ignored, rather she is shouted down at by her tribe members.

"You moron!" Mello yells. "Why did you do that? We've already been losing like crazy, why make it worse on us?"

"Because of you guys ignoring me!" Mileena exclaims. "You've ignored me the whole time I've been out here, and I couldn't take it anymore! I figured I'd make life awful for you guys!"

"We've already been losing, though!" Sakura shouts. "We've had such a horrible run of losing, and you just made it worse!"

"Do you have an idol?" Ryuko asks. "Just wondering."

"Why would I tell you that?" Mileena asks angrily. "I'm not helping you guys out one bit!"

"Well, if you do have one, you could help yourself out tonight," Ryuko says. "But if you decide to keep it to yourself, what you're going to do is isolate yourself even more and make your chances even worse."

"You can find out tonight," Mileena replies.

" _I don't care for these people one bit," Mileena says. "I almost feel like not even playing my idol and just going home with it in my pocket. I hate everyone else in this game."_

" _Mileena has worn out her welcome here, and whether she's got an idol or not, she's going to have to answer for what she did, tonight," Mello says. "I don't know why she threw that challenge, but it's not like the other tribe needed any more help."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressive)**

The six Aggressive Tribe members waltz into the Tribal Council area, setting down their torches.

"You guys set a record – most immunity losses in a row," Jet states. "You have tied the Ryoka Tribe from Survivor: Hueco Mundo for that record. How does that feel?"

"Awful," Ryuko says. "I can't stand losing to Satsuki, and this is just making it worse and worse as she rubs it in every single time we lose."

"We're sick of losing, but what makes it worse is when your own tribemate helps you lose," Mello states.

"And that would be Mileena, I assume," Jet says.

"Yeah, Mileena helped blow that challenge for us, and on purpose, too," Mello says. "We're all sick of her, but we aren't sure whether she has an idol or not."

"So what that means, Mileena, is that you could stay around even though your tribe hates you so much."

"I don't really care right now," Mileena says. "These losers have ignored me and treated me horribly. If they want to do that, fine, but someone's going to pay."

"Now if Mileena does have the idol, that makes tonight Survivor Russian Roulette," Jet states. "How worried are you that it could be you on the wrong end of that trigger, Jaeger?"

"I'm concerned, certainly," Eren replies. "That's why I'm trying to figure out who to vote for tonight, whether it should be Mileena or somebody else."

"Kyoko, you guys haven't won any rewards."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to get hungry," Kyoko says. "I really want to win some rewards so I can get some more food though. That's why I don't appreciate what Mileena did."

"Mileena, all your tribemates are angry at you. Can you recover from this?"

"We'll see," Mileena says. "All I know is that I'm not helping out these losers one bit."

"Very well then. You cannot vote for Ryuko. It is time to vote, Jaeger, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players head over to the voting booth.

Eren goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Mello goes to vote.

" _You deserve to go home so bad," Mello says. "I really hope you don't have an idol."_

Mileena goes to vote.

Ryuko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you feel the need to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Mileena decides to get up. She pulls out the idol that she found, and hands it over to Jet.

"Very well then, this is a good hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Mileena will not count."

Mileena pumps her fist as she walks back to her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Mello shakes his head.

"First vote… Mileena. Does not count."

Mileena smiles.

…

…

"Mileena. Does not count."

…

…

"Mileena. Does not count."

Ryuko shakes her head, while Mileena looks happy.

…

"Mileena. Does not count."

Everyone looks on with suspense to see the next vote.

…

…

…

"Mello. One vote Mello, one vote left."

Mello grabs his stuff, ready to leave.

…

…

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Mello. That's two, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Mello shakes his head, going over to grab his torch. He takes it over to Jet.

"Mello, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Mello's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Best of luck, guys," Mello calls. "Except for you, Mileena."

"#$%* you too," Mileena calls back.

Mello heads on out angrily.

"You guys are one more loss away from being alone in Survivor history as the worst tribe to ever play this game," Jet states. "I don't think that's anything to brag about. You might want to start playing this game, before every single one of you is gone. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Aggressives, still shaking their heads (save for Mileena), walk out of the Tribal Council area.

" _Mileena shouldn't still be there," Mello says. "It's really not fair. She's an absolute #$* &% and that challenge performance proved it. I don't know if anyone in that tribe has a chance at winning this game, but I wish the rest of them good luck the rest of the way. As for me, I never really had a chance to play this game."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Eren – Mello**

 **Kyoko –** **Mileena**

 **Mello –** **Mileena**

 **Mileena – Mello**

 **Ryuko –** **Mileena**

 **Sakura –** **Mileena**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Aggressive Tribe finally gets some help as the game is shaken up:**

" _This game just changed big time," Jet states._

 **But changes don't exactly mean better results:**

" _Oh, come on!" Ryuko yells. "I'm sick of losing!"_

" _You are but a loser," Satsuki says. "Losing is the only thing you'll ever do."_

" _Would you shut up, you % &$*#!" Ryuko shouts._

 **And it's finally time for some Passives to go to Tribal Council:**

" _Behind each of you is a torch," Jet says. "I know some of you thought you'd never be here."_


	5. I Promise You One Thing

**Episode 5**

 **I Promise You One Thing**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **The dismantling of the Aggressive Tribe continued…**

" _And that's it!" Jet yells. "Passives win immunity! This is unreal! Yet another loss for the Aggressives!"_

 **But Satsuki Kiryuin and Annie wanted to vote someone out, so they asked Jet to give up their win…**

" _Jet, we're choosing to forfeit this win," Satsuki states. "Give the win to Matoi and her tribe."_

" _We want the reward, but not the immunity," Annie adds._

 **However, Satsuki's tribemates refused her offer to give up immunity to the other tribe.**

" _No!" Kitana calls out. "Satsuki hasn't talked it out with the rest of us. We don't want to give it up."_

" _Agreed," Sinon states. "We aren't giving up immunity."_

 **So it was Kirito this time around being voted out. At the next challenge, it was Mileena sabotaging her own tribe…**

" _She shoots the ball in her own goal!" Jet shouts. "Way to go, Aggressives! This is perhaps the most embarrassing moment in Survivor history!"_

" _It was on purpose, moron!" Mileena screams._

 **This infuriated the rest of the Aggressive Tribe, which went on to lose the challenge. They wanted Mileena out, but she used an idol, thus sending Mello home…**

" _Mello, the tribe has spoken."_

 **The Aggressive Tribe is now down to only 5, up against the 10 of the Passive Tribe. 15 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 13**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

"Wow, we've hit rock bottom," Sakura comments.

"It's not too bad," Kyoko says. "We still have a bunch of our extra food remaining. In fact, I'll make some more beans right now! Let's eat!"

As Kyoko goes over to make the food, Ryuko sits down in frustration.

" _I can't believe how bad this is going," Ryuko says. "I came out here wanting revenge on Satsuki Kiryuin, and here I'm getting my %$# handed to me by her. This is totally embarrassing, and it's killing me inside. Nevertheless, I'm not quitting. Until I'm out of this game, I will not give up."_

She regains her composure for a moment.

" _I promise you one thing," Ryuko says, "a lot of good will come out of this. You will never see any player in the entire game of Survivor play as hard as I will play the rest of this game. You will never see someone push the rest of this tribe as hard as I will push them, until the inevitable merge. You will never see a tribe play harder than we will until that merge."_

Mileena, meanwhile, starts looking for another idol.

" _These people don't like me anyway, do they?" Mileena says. "Well, fine then, I'll just go and find another idol. And I'll play that one, and then find another one. And then I'll play that one too. It's really simple, actually."_

But while Kyoko serves food to the other three (and mostly to herself), Mileena cannot find an idol, no matter how much she searches up and down the beach.

" _This is a joke," Mileena says. "I should have found that idol easily by now. Where could it possibly be?"_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Satsuki brings her "Elite Four" over to talk with them.

"We've got everything we need at this point," she tells them. "But if there's something that shakes up this game, we've got to stay on our toes."

"I agree!" Shiemi exclaims. "But what can we prepare for?"

"The tribes may merge, or they may split," Koizumi explains. "The producers won't let the Aggressives suffer forever."

"Maybe they will," Annie says. "You never know. They could allow the Passives to struggle more and more until there are none left of them."

"Whatever the case is, we need to keep on winning!" Sayaka exclaims. "Don't let up now!"

" _Everything is set up for our tribe to completely dominate the rest of the game," Satsuki says. "And once we've eliminated all of Matoi's minions, I then use my Elite Four to conquer everyone else. It's very simple."_

The others in Satsuki's tribe, however, are not so sure.

"This is a peculiar position that we are in," Near comments. "We've won every single challenge, and we're up by 5 members. But from my analysis, we are not so safe."

"And why not?" Kitana asks.

"The Captains Tribe in Survivor: Hueco Mundo was in full control of the game, having won the first 5 immunity challenges," Near remarks. "But they self-destructed, and by the end of the game, it was the opposing tribe which had full control of the game. We've got to make sure that doesn't happen."

"The question is," Abel says, "how do we stop that from happening?"

"I think it's quite simple," Ino replies. "We have to stay strong as a tribe, then have a sub-alliance that is just as strong. Abel, you in with us?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Abel states.

"Good. Then if we have our strong five, we can stay together even through a merge. That's all we need to do."

"Now, what of this supposed 'Elite Four' that Satsuki has?" Sinon questions.

"We need all five of us to stay strong together," Ino says.

"And then what?"

"And then… win a tiebreaker."

" _This is a tight situation," Ino says. "Satsuki has four plus herself to make five. Presumably we've got Abel to give us five as well. But if Abel defects, we're in big trouble. And even if he doesn't defect, we still have to win a tiebreaker."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Mileena comes back to camp after having looked all day for the idol. She is frustrated, as she sits down to eat.

"Here's some rice, but make sure to save some for me!" Kyoko comments, stuffing some rice in her own mouth as she does.

"I can't find that idol anywhere," Mileena complains.

"Oh, you want that because all of us hate you?" Kyoko remarks.

"I am surprised that you admit it so easily."

"Yeah, we all hate you, it's true. No use crying over it."

"Well, I'm going to make you pay!"

"No need to get mad, that's just the way life works sometimes."

" _Kyoko had the nerve to tell me that she hates me, along with the rest of the tribe," Mileena says. "Granted, I already knew that, but she actually went out of her way to let me know."_

" _Mileena eats too much, she's a pain in the butt," Kyoko says. "I'd love to go out and kick her butt and show her manners. But I'm too hungry to waste my time on that."_

That night, Mileena slips out, looking for an idol again.

" _I've got to find this thing, or I'm toast," Mileena says. "This tribe has nothing to do with me, and I have nothing to do with them. But if I can't find this idol, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll just stand up at Tribal Council and quit, who knows."_

 **Day 14**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Abel, Annie, Ino, Koizumi, Kitana, Near, Satsuki, Sayaka, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Koizumi is serving tea to Satsuki that morning.

"Thank you, Koizumi," Satsuki says, sipping her tea.

"Kitana caught us some fish," Koizumi says. "Would you like some?"

"No, leave them for the others," Satsuki states. "They need the nourishment more than me if we are to keep winning."

"I understand."

The rest of the tribe is chomping on their fish.

"This is good stuff!" Sayaka exclaims. "Kitana, how did you catch these?"

"Spear fishing," Kitana replies. "I'm pretty good with a weapon."

"I'd say so!" Abel exclaims.

" _I've helped my position in the tribe by catching fish," Kitana says. "Hopefully that gets some of these people to wake up and stop blindly following Satsuki."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Aggressives, getting your first look at the new Passive Tribe, Mello voted out last Tribal Council. Near wins a bonus $10,000 as a result."

Near makes no reaction on hearing of Mello's ouster.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Sayaka hands over the immunity idol of Jet's bust to the host himself.

"This game has been getting out of control. The Passive Tribe has 10 members, and the Aggressive Tribe has only 5. Well, it's about to change, as we are switching things up."

Everyone looks on with shock, save for Satsuki.

"Those of you on the Passive Tribe who no longer have a rival in this game, please step onto the purple mat."

Near, Sinon, Shiemi, Koizumi and Abel step onto the purple mat.

"Drop your buffs, as you are now a brand new tribe: the Neutral Tribe."

The Neutral Tribe members look on with amazement, as Jet tosses to them their brand new purple buffs.

"This game just changed big time," Jet states. "And now, it is time for your first immunity challenge as three separate tribes. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs, and only one tribe can win it. That means two tribes will be headed to Tribal Council."

Everyone looks on, a bit stunned by the news.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members, tethered together, will run inside the jungle to retrieve a chest. Once they've brought it back, two other members will paddle a boat out to a buoy, where a crate will be attached. The paddlers must unclip the crate and bring it back to the start. Once you've got both the chest and the crate, your final member of your tribe will open both and put the pieces together to solve a tower puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzle, wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where two tribes will be voting people out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over who is going to take each part of the challenge, then they prepare for it to begin.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Going into the jungle are Koizumi and Shiemi for the Neutral Tribe, Kyoko and Mileena for the Aggressive Tribe, and Sayaka and Annie for the Passive Tribe. Kyoko and Mileena are fast to grab their chest, and they start carrying it out first. However, they drop it, losing time, and Sayaka and Annie pass them up.

"This is a heavy chest!"

Sayaka and Annie are the first to bring back their chest, and Ino and Kitana start paddling their boat out into the water.

"Passives with a bit of a lead here!"

Kyoko and Mileena get their chest back, and Eren and Sakura start paddling their boat out. Koizumi and Shiemi are really struggling with their chest.

"Not a good start for the Neutral Tribe!"

The Passives get out to the buoy first, and Kitana unties the crate. She and Ino then begin bringing it back to camp.

"It's a big lead for the Passives!"

Eren and Sakura get out to their buoy, and Eren starts untying the crate. Koizumi and Shiemi finally get their chest back to the starting line.

"Go, Neutrals!"

Abel and Sinon begin paddling out their boat. They are well behind both the Passives and Aggressives, who are coming back with their crates.

"Neutrals have a long way to go to catch up!"

Kitana and Ino are back first with their crate, and Satsuki opens up both the chest and the crate to begin working on her puzzle. Eren and Sakura are about a minute behind, but they get their crate back, and Ryuko opens it up as well as the chest to begin working on her puzzle.

"Satsuki and Ryuko going head-to-head, working on their puzzles!"

"You're going to lose again, Matoi," Satsuki taunts her rival.

"Oh, come on!" Ryuko yells. "I'm sick of losing!"

"You are but a loser," Satsuki says. "Losing is the only thing you'll ever do."

"Would you shut up, you %&$*#!" Ryuko shouts.

"Ryuko, getting frustrated by Satsuki!" Jet yells.

Ryuko and Satsuki go at it, working on their puzzles. Satsuki has a bit of a lead, while Ryuko desperately tries to catch up. Meanwhile, Abel and Sinon come on back with their crate.

"Let's go, Neutrals!"

Near opens up the chest and the crate and goes to work on his puzzle. However, at this point, he is hopelessly behind both Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Satsuki really close to finishing her puzzle!"

Satsuki looks at the top of her puzzle, realizing that she's gotten something wrong.

"Satsuki's made a mistake, and that opens the door for Ryuko!"

Ryuko's entire tribe is behind her, cheering her on, as she tries to win the challenge.

"Ryuko very close to finishing this puzzle! Does she have everything right?"

Ryuko puts in the next-to-last piece, and suddenly she realizes it…

…

…she has the puzzle right.

"Ryuko puts in the last piece, and that's it! For the first time, Aggressives win immunity!"

Ryuko jumps into the air in celebration, knocking over her puzzle and sending pieces flying. One of them hits the stoic Satsuki.

"Ryuko goes head-to-head against her rival Satsuki and wins!" Jet announces.

Ryuko celebrates with her tribemates in a dogpile. The 5 Aggressive Tribe members are so overjoyed, they are shedding tears in celebration. Even Mileena is happy at the moment.

"Aggressives, get over here. It's been a long time coming."

The entire Aggressive Tribe goes together over to Jet, and they all grasp the idol of Jet's bust simultaneously.

"Congratulations, Aggressives, you are safe from Tribal Council for the first time. Have a nice night, head on out."

The Aggressives are still celebrating as they leave the immunity challenge area and head on back to camp.

"Passives, Neutrals, I got nothing for you, except a date with me at Tribal Council, for the first time in this game. Oh, I guess I do have something for you, Neutrals – here's a map to your new camp."

Near catches the map from Jet, and the disappointed Passive and Neutral Tribes trudge on out.

" _Matoi may have won the battle today, but I shall win the war," Satsuki says. "This was only a minor bump in the road."_

 **Neutral Tribe**

 **(Abel, Koizumi, Near, Shiemi, Sinon)**

"Well, this is surprising," Sinon comments, as the Neutrals put together their shelter. "I didn't expect any of this."

" _Before the challenge, I was ready for a showdown between Satsuki's Elite Four and my alliance," Sinon says. "Now all that is out the window, and it's every player for themselves."_

All the players are scrambling, not knowing what to do. Shiemi tries buddying up to Koizumi.

"I'd like to vote with you," Shiemi tells him.

"Fine with me," the smiling Koizumi replies.

"Who should we vote for?" Shiemi asks him.

Koizumi puts out his hands in an "I don't know" pose.

" _I want to be in an alliance with Itsuki, but he doesn't seem to be the type of person to be very decisive," Shiemi says. "I don't know what I'm going to do."_

Abel is talking with Near and Sinon, trying to form an alliance with them.

"Why don't we vote together?" Abel asks them.

"We could," Near replies.

Sinon, however, looks distrustful. After Abel has a brief talk with them, Sinon pulls Near aside.

"Abel doesn't seem to be the type of person to trust," she tells him.

"I agree," Near says. "But we need three in an alliance, and he might need to be a third."

"I understand, but I just don't trust Abel at all."

" _Abel seems to be a very shifty guy," Sinon says. "I don't trust him one bit, and as a result, I think I'm going to vote for him tonight."_

Abel goes over to talk to Koizumi, and as he does, Sinon watches.

"Let's vote together," Abel says to Koizumi.

"Whatever," Koizumi replies.

Sinon looks on, sure of her decision.

" _I'm definitely voting Abel now," Sinon says. "He's flip-flopping around, and he obviously has shown his true colors."_

Abel, meanwhile, seems oblivious to the negativity surrounding himself.

" _I think I'm in a pretty good spot," Abel says. "I can vote with whomever I'd like tonight, and it'll work out. I just have to choose who I want to vote with."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Neutral)**

The five Neutral Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet states. "Take one and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The five players get fire for their torches, then set them down. They then take their seats across from Jet.

"You guys have all been lucky enough to have your rivals eliminated from this game," Jet states. "So you've all won an extra $10,000. But now the game heats up for you."

"We've been waiting for this moment the whole time," Sinon says. "Now that it's finally here, we're ready to play."

"How does this game change for you, now that your rivals are gone?"

"It really doesn't change at all," Koizumi states. "We just keep playing the way we've been playing."

"But do you have perhaps a bit less incentive, now that you don't have someone to compete against?"

"Not really," Abel replies. "We're trying to win that million. The $10,000 means very little to us."

"Okay, then," Jet states. "Now, do you feel as if you five were the reason why the Passive Tribe was winning, or was it the other five who were carrying your tribe?"

"I think it was evenly split, the five of them working with the five of us," Near responds. "We all came together strongly as a tribe, and that's why we were so good."

"I also think that our success had something to do with the fact that the Aggressives were just that bad as a team," Abel adds.

"Now, talking about voting, did the split change any alliances?"

"It sure did, Jet," Sinon responds. "Satsuki had an 'Elite Four' set up, and those four along with her were poised to take over the game."

"Who of this tribe was part of that 'Elite Four'?" Jet asks.

Koizumi and Shiemi sheepishly raise their hands.

"You two are now in the minority. Do you realize where that puts you?"

"Yes, I know!" Shiemi exclaims. "I'm scared! I don't want to go home yet!"

"There's no need to worry, Shiemi," Koizumi states. "We just stick to the plan and we'll be fine."

"And what exactly is the plan?" Jet asks.

"That's classified," Koizumi replies.

"Abel, what goes into making your vote tonight?"

"It's all about making the best choice for my own game the rest of the way," Abel says.

"What about you, Sinon?"

"I've been thinking about voting out the one I can trust the least," Sinon states. "However, the idea of the Elite Four makes me scared. Those four can get back together and form a strong alliance down the stretch."

"How important is this vote, Near?"

"It actually isn't that important," Near states. "The player being voted out tonight had no chance of winning the game anyway. They're just being taken out as a precaution, because they could be a pawn for Satsuki."

"Sounds important to me!" Jet exclaims. "It is time to vote. Abel, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Abel goes to vote.

" _Shiemi, I'm sorry I have to do this," Abel says._

Koizumi goes to vote.

Near goes to vote.

Shiemi goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Shiemi."

Shiemi looks very nervous.

…

…

"Abel. One vote Abel, one vote Shiemi."

…

…

"Abel. Two votes Abel, one vote Shiemi."

…

…

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Abel Nightroad. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Abel gets up sadly, going to get his torch. He picks it up, then brings it over to Jet.

"Abel, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Abel nods, then trudges on out.

"Near said that this vote wasn't so important, but I get the feeling that it was a lot more important than he let on. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on back to camp.

" _It was an enjoyable time out here," Abel says. "I would have liked to have survived past one vote, but that's how it goes sometimes. I appreciate the time I was able to be in the game."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Abel – Shiemi**

 **Koizumi – Abel**

 **Near – Abel**

 **Shiemi – Abel**

 **Sinon – Abel**

 **Day 15**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Kyoko is celebrating her tribe's newfound success by – what else? – eating.

" _This is the start of a lot of success for our tribe," Kyoko says, stuffing a pear in her mouth. "We're going to win a lot of challenges the rest of the way. This is only the beginning, only just the start."_

Even Mileena is in a good mood after the victory, and as a result, she decides not to continue her search for the idol.

" _That idol can wait, I'll find it anyway," Mileena says. "Right now, it's just time to sit back and celebrate our victory."_

Ryuko and Sakura are laughing and joking around, happy about the win.

"I can't believe it took us so long to win," Ryuko states. "This is a long time coming. We deserved it today."

"Now we have to use the momentum we have to continue to succeed," Sakura adds. "We've got to go into the merge strong."

" _This was a giant victory today," Ryuko says. "Most importantly, I took down Satsuki head-to-head. I beat her at her own game. And now I've got that edge – that little bit of an advantage that can help me out the rest of the way."_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Annie, Ino, Kitana, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

Kitana and Ino are scrambling, realizing that Satsuki and her two Elite Four members are a strong alliance.

"It will not work," Satsuki says sternly. "Kitana and Yamanaka are doomed. We will pick them off one by one."

"Just stay strong, no matter what they say or do," Annie tells Sayaka.

"Right," Sayaka replies. "Got it."

" _Kitana and Yamanaka are going up against my alliance, but they shall fail," Satsuki says. "And once the merge comes, the Elite Four will be back together and impossible to defeat."_

Ino and Kitana try hounding Sayaka, but to no avail.

"Sorry, guys," Sayaka says. "My mind is made up already."

"Come on," Ino says. "We need your help."

"We can offer you much more than Satsuki and her Elite Four," Kitana adds. "Just vote with us to take out Annie."

"I can't do it," Sayaka responds.

" _It looks like Satsuki's Elite Four are an inpenetrable wall," Kitana says. "That only figures, Satsuki is very strong. I'm surprised though how loyal her minions are to her."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Passive)**

The Passive Tribe marches into the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet says. "I know some of you thought you'd never be here."

The players take their torches and get fire.

"This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players then set down their torches.

"The most successful tribe in Survivor history was the Captains Tribe," Jet remarks. "Or at least it was when it came to challenges. Do you know how that ended?"

"Remind us," Annie states.

"They ended up turning on each other, and in the end they only got one person in the Final Three – Soi Fon – who failed to win."

"History will not repeat itself," Satsuki states.

"Well, what steps can be taken to prevent history from repeating itself?"

"Number one, we stay strong and united in our alliances," Annie says.

"And what would those alliances be?"

"Annie and I are in an alliance with Satsuki," Sayaka replies. "We are part of the Elite Four, along with Koizumi and Shiemi."

"Speaking of Koizumi and Shiemi, does it concern you that one of them may be voted out?"

"They are too smart to be voted out," Satsuki responds. "They were trained by me to play well at this game, and I'm sure they both made it through the vote."

"What about you two, Kitana and Ino? You two are on the outside looking in."

"It's a tough position to be in," Kitana states. "We know that we're on the chopping block."

"We've tried convincing Sayaka to vote with us," Ino adds. "But she's not budging. Thus our only choice is to vote against each other, and hope that we aren't the one who gets the votes from Satsuki's alliance."

"So, basically, you've given up the fight against Satsuki."

"It's not that, we just know that strategically, there's nothing more we can do."

"Interesting, and a bit sad to hear. That also tells me that it's just about time we vote. You cannot vote for Satsuki, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Annie, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

" _Our alliance is impenetrable," Annie says._

Ino goes to vote.

" _Sorry, Kitana, I really hate to do this," Ino says._

Kitana goes to vote.

" _Ino, I would have loved to have played longer with you, but I've got to save myself," Kitana says._

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Kitana."

…

…

"Ino."

Both Ino and Kitana look on nervously.

…

…

…

"Kitana. That's two votes Kitana, one vote Ino."

Kitana gets up from her seat and begins gathering her things.

…

…

…

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Kitana. That's three, that's enough, no need to reveal the final vote. You need to bring me your torch."

"Good luck, Ino!" Kitana says, as she takes her torch over to Jet.

"Kitana, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go.

Jet snuffs out Kitana's torch, and Kitana waves as she leaves.

"Tonight, the Elite Four were impenetrable. But will they stay that way? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to camp.

" _I'm not pleased with how things went out here," Kitana says. "I deserved so much better than this. I'm a good player, I really am, but I didn't get to show it out here. Now my time is up, and my game is over. It's really not fair."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie – Kitana**

 **Ino – Kitana**

 **Kitana – Ino**

 **Satsuki – Kitana**

 **Sayaka – Kitana**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Someone in the Aggressive Tribe finds a hidden immunity idol in the most unexpected place:**

" _How in the world did the idol get in there?"_

" _The immunity idol was planted by CBS!"_

 **The Neutrals go off on an idol hunt of their own:**

" _I got it!"_

" _Great!"_

" _Wait, no, never mind."_

 **And in the Passive Tribe, Ino makes Satsuki an offer:**

" _Add me to your Elite Four, and remove Annie," Ino states._

" _Why?" Satsuki asks._

" _I have a gift for you that I found in the woods," Ino replies. "It's something extremely valuable, and I'll give it to you."_


	6. I'm Not Your Cute Woman

**Episode 6**

 **I'm Not Your Cute Woman**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **The Aggressive Tribe was reeling, coming off five consecutive immunity losses…**

" _Wow, we've hit rock bottom," Sakura comments._

" _I can't believe how bad this is going," Ryuko says._

 **But bound and determined to turn things around, they caught a streak of good fortune when Jet split the Passive Tribe in two:**

" _This game has been getting out of control. The Passive Tribe has 10 members, and the Aggressive Tribe has only 5. Well, it's about to change, as we are switching things up. Those of you on the Passive Tribe who no longer have a rival in this game, please step onto the purple mat."_

 **Then, their fortunes continued to turn around when Ryuko figured out the puzzle first, winning the first immunity for the Aggressives:**

" _Ryuko puts in the last piece, and that's it! For the first time, Aggressives win immunity!"_

 **Thus it was the newly-minted Neutral Tribe off to Tribal Council first…**

" _Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Abel Nightroad. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

 **While Satsuki and two members of her Elite Four took out Kitana…**

" _Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Kitana. That's three, that's enough, no need to reveal the final vote. You need to bring me your torch."_

 **13 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 16**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Annie, Ino, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

"I can't believe it," Sayaka says. "One twist, and we have fewer members in our tribe than even the Aggressive Tribe."

"It's only temporary," Annie replies. "Once the merge happens, we'll be back on top."

"The other members of the Elite Four will stay strong with us," Satsuki says. "They will keep us in control of this game."

" _I still have complete control of this game, regardless of the changes that recently occurred," Satsuki says. "My Elite Four will keep me in charge – they will act as my pawns to give me full command the rest of the way."_

Ino, let out of the "Elite Four," has other plans.

" _I want to crack into that Elite Four," Ino says. "I've got to find a reason for Lady Satsuki to accept me in. But what exactly could do it? Maybe an idol…"_

 **Neutral Tribe**

 **(Koizumi, Near, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Near and Sinon talk over their strategy after the ouster of Abel.

"Abel was untrustworthy," Sinon states. "It's good that we got him out."

"We know that Abel had aligned with Koizumi and Shiemi, at one point," Near says. "But even they couldn't trust him. Now we're in a 2-2 situation."

"Is this going to come down to drawing rocks?" Sinon asks.

"Quite possibly," Near responds. "You've got to be fully on board to draw rocks."

"I am," Sinon states. "Are you?"

"Absolutely. I think it's wishy-washy Koizumi who might not be on board with Shiemi."

" _We know the situation," Near says. "Koizumi and Shiemi are on one side, and Sinon and I are on the other. If it comes down to picking rocks, Sinon and I are solid. Koizumi and Shiemi… not so much. There's something we can crack through there, and I think it's going to happen."_

" _Near's got to stay strong with me, and I think he is trustworthy enough," Sinon says. "I'm hoping that we get to a tie where either Koizumi or Shiemi will have to turn on the other, and thus help us win that vote."_

Shiemi and Koizumi, however, do not feel as confident.

" _I don't know what's going to happen," Koizumi says. "I just know that I'd like to get back to being with Lady Satsuki."_

" _I'm worried," Shiemi says. "We may have to pick rocks because of a tie and I don't want to go home because of that. I'm scared!"_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Mileena goes off early that morning looking for the idol once again.

" _If I can only find this stupid thing, I'll be in good shape," Mileena says. "But I have looked literally everywhere, and I cannot find it."_

While she is off looking for the idol, Kyoko notices that the bag of extra food that she received at the beginning of the game is getting low. She reaches into the bottom of the bag and pulls out an object.

"Well, would you look at this!"

Kyoko is holding the idol in her hand, and she decides to show it to her tribemates.

"You found the idol?" Ryuko asks.

"In the food bag!" Kyoko replies.

"How in the world did the idol get in there?" Sakura wonders.

"The immunity idol was planted by CBS!" Kyoko offers as an answer.

" _Kyoko is so lucky, finding the idol just like that," Ryuko says. "I can't believe she found it without even looking for it. But most importantly, by her having it, that stops Mileena from finding it and causing even more chaos."_

" _I found the idol, but I don't really care about it," Kyoko says. "What I'm concerned about is that we're running out of food. We need to get more food soon, from a reward challenge or something."_

Mileena comes back to camp later in the day, exhausted from not having found the idol.

" _Where could that stupid thing be?" Mileena mutters. "I looked pretty much everywhere there is to look!"_

Mileena walks over to get some food from the cook Kyoko, and Kyoko decides to show Mileena the idol.

"Look what I found," Kyoko taunts.

" _You_ found the idol?" Mileena asks. "Where?"

"It was at the bottom of the food bag," Kyoko says. "Probably planted by CBS."

"Can I have it?" Mileena asks.

"Of course not!" Kyoko replies. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

Mileena slams her fist into the sand in frustration.

" _Of all people to find it, it's the one with the least strategic skill," Mileena says. "She's completely clueless and knows nothing about the game of Survivor. Yet she's found the idol and now she holds this extra power that she doesn't even know how to use!"_

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Annie, Ino, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

Sayaka and Ino eat some fish that Ino has caught for them.

"Very good fish, Ino," Sayaka comments.

"Thanks, Sayaka," Ino replies. "You know, I'd really love to work with you."

"Me too!" Sayaka replies. "You'd be a good ally. You're very strong and strategic."

"But I can't," Ino says. "Not with this Elite Four that Lady Satsuki has created."

"You know, you should do something about it," Sayaka says.

"Like what?"

"How about create a fake idol, then offer it to Satsuki as payment to join the Elite Four and kick out Annie?"

A smile grows on Ino's face.

"Sayaka, I like you. You actually are a mastermind!"

"I try my best," Sayaka replies.

" _Ino's getting to find out exactly how much of a thinker I am," Sayaka says. "I'm not your cute woman. I can think for myself. And I've come up with a plan that could help out Ino while taking out the very dangerous Annie."_

 **Day 17**

 **Neutral Tribe**

 **(Koizumi, Near, Shiemi, Sinon)**

As Near and Sinon have some rice, Near thinks of an idea.

"There may be a hidden immunity idol somewhere at this new camp," he tells Sinon.

"Really?"

"I think so. Let's look for it."

So Near and Sinon leave the camp and start looking everywhere for an idol. Not long after their search begins, Sinon thinks she's found it.

"I got it!" Sinon yells.

"Great!" Near replies.

"Wait, no, never mind."

Near gets a closer look at Sinon's "idol," which was only a long stick with some grass sticking out of it.

"Sorry," Sinon says.

"No worries," Near replies. "Just keep looking."

Sinon digs under a tree, thinking it is to no avail, but Near comes over closer and sees a small piece of fabric sticking out.

"Pull it out!" Near tells her.

Sinon pulls it out, and it is indeed a real immunity idol, wrapped up in fabric.

"Who's is it?" Sinon asks. "We both found it together."

"We'll share it," Near replies.

"Okay, that sounds good," Sinon states.

" _Near wants me to share the idol with him, but I'm not so sure I'm going to do that," Sinon says, as she stuffs the idol in her pocket. "I'm going to use this idol on myself, and use it for my own purposes. He's dead wrong if he thinks this is for the both of us."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Aggressives, getting your first look at the new Neutral and Passive Tribes, Abel and Kitana voted out last Tribal Council. Mileena will receive a bonus $10,000 as result of Kitana being voted out."

Mileena smiles, while Annie looks a bit concerned since one of the Elite Four was eliminated.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" most of the players cheer.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Jet takes back the immunity idol.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you'll swim out to sea, where you'll find a post. You'll dive down underwater at the post to retrieve a bag of cogs, then the next player will go. Once all four tribe members have returned with the bags, you'll used the cogs to solve an 8-letter puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity. Both losers, Tribal Council, where two more people will be voted out of the game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

"What about sit-outs?" Mileena breaks in.

"I was just about to get to that," Jet says. "Mileena, you're sitting out, as you have no rival left."

"That's not fair!"

"Why? Planning on throwing the challenge again?" Ino taunts.

Mileena simply pouts, while the players go to the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kyoko, Near and Satsuki start on out for their tribes. Kyoko takes a lead on the others, and she is the first to get her bag. Satsuki is right behind her, with Near struggling back in third.

"Get those bags and bring them back!"

Kyoko swims back first with her bag, Satsuki only slightly behind. Near is way behind the other two.

"Go! Go!"

It's Sakura next out for the Aggressives, while it's Annie for the Passives. Near finally makes it back, feeling winded, and Koizumi goes on out.

"This is a total team effort!"

Sakura is first to the bag, with Annie close behind. Koizumi is way back.

"This is the second of four bags!"

Sakura comes back with her bag first, and Annie is slowly catching up to her. Koizumi is still diving down just to get his bag.

"Next people, go!"

It's now Eren for the Aggressives and Ino for the Passives. Eren goes and dives down for his bag, with Ino very close to catching him.

"Neutral Tribe getting destroyed so far!"

Koizumi finally comes back, and Shiemi takes off swimming for the Neutral Tribe.

"Neutral Tribe got a long way to go!"

Eren comes back first, with Ino right behind him. Out go Ryuko and Sayaka.

"Aggressives and Passives going for their fourth and final bag!"

Ryuko grabs her bag first, giving her tribe the lead. Sayaka loses a bit of time on Ryuko.

"Neutral Tribe not even in this challenge!"

Shiemi comes back with her bag, exhausted. Out goes Sinon.

"Aggressives in the lead here!"

Ryuko brings her bag first, while Sayaka is a bit behind.

"Open up those bags and start working on that puzzle of cogs!"

The Aggressives tear their bags open, looking through the pieces.

"These cogs have letters on them! You'll have to solve an 8-letter puzzle!"

The Passives also begin working on their puzzle, with Satsuki leading the way.

"This is an 8-letter word that you've surely heard spoken before!"

Satsuki thinks she knows it, and she begins directing her tribe to solve the puzzle.

"Passives onto something here! Aggressives trying to copy!"

The Passives and Aggressives turn the cogs quickly, hoping to solve the puzzle, but only one solves the puzzle correctly.

…

…

…

"Satsuki solves the puzzle – it's the word 'IMMUNITY!' And that's it! Passives win immunity!"

The other three players hug Satsuki, who stays as nonchalant as ever.

"You're the best, Lady Satsuki!" Sayaka exclaims.

Satsuki gives an eye to Ino, who feels hopeful.

"Come on over here and get this idol!" Jet exclaims.

Sayaka rushes over and grabs the bust of Jet and holds it high in the air.

"Congratulations, Passives, you are safe from Tribal Council. Have a nice couple nights, and head on out."

The cheering Passives take off.

"As for you, Neutrals and Aggressives, it's time to vote someone else out. I got nothing for you, I'll see you both for Tribal."

The disheartened Neutral and Aggressive Tribes leave the immunity challenge area.

" _It seems as if we're going to a tiebreaker tonight," Sinon says._

 **Neutral Tribe**

 **(Koizumi, Near, Shiemi, Sinon)**

Shiemi talks with Koizumi, and the two are dead set on sticking together.

"No matter what, even if there's a tie, we stay together," Shiemi tells Koizumi.

Koizumi simply smiles.

" _I'm trusting Koizumi, but I'm not sure I should," Shiemi says. "He's a kind of shady guy."_

Meanwhile, it's the same between Sinon and Near.

"I won't flip, as long as you won't," Sinon states.

"I promise, I won't," Near replies.

"What about the idol?" Sinon asks. "Should I use it? Should I use it on you?"

"No, keep it for later," Near responds. "I get the feeling that one of the other two might flip."

Sinon nods her head.

" _I might use my idol no matter what Near says," Sinon says. "I want to make sure that we win this vote."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Neutral)**

The Neutral Tribe enters the Tribal Council area, setting down their torches.

"You guys are joining me again," Jet states. "What has made you guys so bad?"

"We aren't that bad!" Shiemi exclaims.

"I agree," Sinon states. "We had a couple of bad challenges, but we're going to rebound."

"That's if you can make it back as a tribe," Jet states. "What does this vote come down to tonight, Koizumi?"

"It's all about playing it safe," Koizumi replies.

"So you'll turn on your own if you have to?"

"Not at all, I just want to make the safest move possible."

"How about you, Shiemi?"

"I want to support our alliance!" Shiemi exclaims. "For me, that's Koizumi. So I'll support him all the way!"

"Sinon, I can only assume that means that you and Near are in a separate alliance."

"That's right," Sinon states. "Near and I are trying to escape in our own alliance, after last time we removed Abel for not being trustworthy enough."

"Abel was a threat to both alliances," Near states. "We had to make the move to vote out Abel when we did."

"But do you have something else planned tonight?"

"You'll find out," Sinon says.

"I guess I will. It is… time to vote. Koizumi, you'll up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Near goes to vote.

Shiemi goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gets the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Sinon looks over at Near, who shakes his head. She decides not to make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"First vote… Shiemi."

Shiemi looks worried.

…

"Near."

…

…

"Shiemi."

…

…

"We have a tie," Jet states, showing the 2nd vote for Near. "We'll now revote. Shiemi and Near, you will not vote. Koizumi and Sinon, you will vote. Koizumi, come take the voting urn with you."

Koizumi grabs the voting urn and goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, then goes back to his usual spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

…

"First vote… Shiemi."

…

…

…

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Shiemi Moriyama."

Shiemi looks over helplessly at Koizumi, who simply puts his hands out in an "I don't know" pose. She then sadly walks over to grab her torch.

"Shiemi, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Shiemi wipes away tears as she walks out of Tribal Council.

"Clearly, we know that Koizumi flipped. Now, does that end up costing Koizumi his own spot in the game, or is there a change in the game coming up? We'll see. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on out.

" _I can't believe Koizumi turned on me," Shiemi says. "But I understand that he was worried about the tiebreaker. I wish I could have gone farther in this game, but it just didn't work out for me. Oh well."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Koizumi – Near, Shiemi**

 **Near – Shiemi**

 **Shiemi – Near**

 **Sinon – Shiemi, Shiemi**

 **Day 18**

 **Passive Tribe**

 **(Annie, Ino, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

Ino has gone out into the woods and cobbled together a fake idol.

" _I'm not going to actually show this to Lady Satsuki, but I'll let her know that I have something," Ino says. "Then, hopefully, she'll add me to her Elite Four."_

Ino then comes back and goes before Satsuki.

"Add me to your Elite Four, and remove Annie," Ino states.

"Why?" Satsuki asks.

"I have a gift for you that I found in the woods," Ino replies. "It's something extremely valuable, and I'll give it to you."

" _Does this girl think Satsuki Kiryuin is stupid?" Satsuki says. "Surely I know that she does not have the idol, since I have it myself. Nevertheless, I shall listen to her."_

"You make a great case," Satsuki states. "I will keep it under consideration. For now, we've got to work on staying strong no matter what happens next."

" _My ploy may have worked with Lady Satsuki, though I'm not sure," Ino says. "I hope she is telling me the truth."_

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Mileena, Ryuko, Sakura)**

Kyoko chomps on some rice while talking with Ryuko and Sakura.

"We're taking out Mileena, aren't we?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, why get so mad?" Kyoko asks.

"I'm not getting mad!" Sakura exclaims. "I just want to make sure!"

"Well, you could have asked nicer!"

"Calm down, everyone," Ryuko states.

" _It usually isn't my place to be putting out fires, but that's what I've got to do right now," Ryuko says. "I've got to make sure that Sakura and Kyoko stay strong together."_

Meanwhile, Mileena talks with Eren.

"It's either you or me," she tells Eren.

"I know," Eren states. "But what can I do?"

"Maybe pretend to have an idol?" Mileena wonders.

"I doubt that'll work," Eren states.

" _Eren Jaeger is my only hope remaining," Mileena says. "I've got to throw him under the bus and run him over several times if I want any chance of staying around."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Aggressives)**

The five Aggressive Tribe members waltz into the Tribal Council area with their torches.

"Back again," Jet says, "although under different circumstances."

"We lost, but we weren't trampled like we were in the past," Ryuko says.

"Indeed, you were right in this challenge. Are you still thinking about strength for challenges, or are you into a different line of thinking now?"

"We're still thinking about challenges, but more into strategy at this point," Sakura says. "We know that there's one person who threw a challenge here, and we don't appreciate that."

"And that person would obviously be Mileena."

"Hey! I threw that because I had an idol. I don't have an idol anymore."

"That's not a good excuse," Kyoko states.

"Look, Eren's the one who's been behind all our losing. He's sucked pretty badly, and you all know it. He sucked really bad in the challenges. He deserves to be voted out."

"Excuse me?" Eren says.

"You're a loser, you deserve to go much more than me!" Mileena exclaims.

"You're sounding like Kamiki now," Eren states.

"Look, I'm going to do what it takes to keep myself around. And I think that everyone in this tribe should think twice about voting out me."

"But why should they keep you?" Jet asks. "You threw a challenge."

"I'll stay loyal to you guys, unlike Eren Jaeger here," Mileena says. "Look, I'm desperate. I just want another chance."

"You're not getting one," Eren says.

"Actually, we're about to find out if she gets a second chance," Jet says. "But one person you can't vote for: Ryuko. It is… time to vote. Eren, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

" _Look, I don't know what crazy game you're playing, but you're not voting me out just like that," Eren says, showing his vote for Mileena._

Kyoko goes to vote.

Mileena goes to vote.

" _Go home, you little loser," Mileena says, showing her vote for Eren._

Ryuko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Mileena calls out desperately. "Please, Kyoko, give me that idol!"

"No," Kyoko says sternly.

"Whatever, then," Mileena says, walking up to go get her torch. "I know it's me anyway."

"First, I will read the votes," Jet states.

"No, you won't," Mileena says. "I'm going home, I know it, just show them quickly and get this over with!"

Jet pulls out the first vote, ignoring Mileena. "First vote… Jaeger."

"Come on, get it over with!" Mileena yells, grabbing her torch.

…

"Mileena."

…

"Would you hurry up with it?" Mileena asks, putting her torch into the spot for snuffing.

…

"Mileena."

"Just snuff the stupid torch already!" Mileena screams.

…

…

…

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Mileena. That's three, that's enough… and the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Mileena's torch immediately, then watches as Mileena hurries out of Tribal.

"Well, that was one ticking time bomb that you finally got rid of. If you think that was nuts, just wait – there's a whole new game waiting to be played. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players snicker as they head out of camp.

" _I don't feel like doing this $%# &," Mileena says. "Hey, it's Mileena – I got nothing to say. No one's a bigger idiot than me. I screwed up by throwing that challenge, and I got what I deserved. There. You happy now?"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Eren – Mileena**

 **Kyoko – Mileena**

 **Mileena – Jaeger**

 **Ryuko – Mileena**

 **Sakura – Mileena**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The tribes merge:**

" _Yes, at long last – you are merged."_

 **Satsuki finds a replacement for the ousted Shiemi in her Elite Four alliance:**

" _You shall be a great member of the Elite Four," Satsuki says. "And you will most certainly help me in my quest to vote out Matoi."_

 **And everyone is out to get Ryuko:**

" _This is nuts!" Jet screams. "I've never seen so many people sacrifice themselves just to screw over one player!"_

" _Make them cut it out!" Ryuko yells._

" _Sorry," Jet replies._


	7. Either Ryuko or Satsuki's Going Home

**Episode 7**

 **Either Ryuko or Satsuki's Going Home Tonight**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait between chapters!)**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **With a 2-2 split between the alliances in the Neutral Tribe, Sinon and Near looked at the possibility of drawing rocks…**

" _You've got to be fully on board to draw rocks."_

" _I am," Sinon states. "Are you?"_

" _Absolutely. I think it's wishy-washy Koizumi who might not be on board with Shiemi."_

 **While it was Sayaka who tried to bring Ino into Satsuki's "Elite Four"…**

" _How about create a fake idol, then offer it to Satsuki as payment to join the Elite Four and kick out Annie?"_

 _A smile grows on Ino's face._

" _Sayaka, I like you. You actually are a mastermind!"_

" _I try my best," Sayaka replies._

 **But the Passive Tribe would go on to win immunity…**

" _And that's it! Passives win immunity!"_

 **So, as expected, the Neutral Tribe had a 2-2 tie, but Koizumi flipped on the revote.**

" _Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Shiemi Moriyama."_

 **While it was a rather easy decision for the Aggressives…**

" _Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, Mileena. That's three, that's enough… and the tribe has spoken."_

 **A merge looms for the 3 tribes. 11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 19**

 **Aggressive Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Ryuko, Sakura)**

"Well, we're finally rid of that *$#%&," Kyoko grumbles.

"It took too long, but I'm glad she's gone," Sakura adds.

"Now we can move on to more important things – like beating the Passive Tribe and that Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko exclaims.

" _I really want to beat Satsuki bad," Ryuko says. "Yet it's all got to come in time. I've got to be patient… which is something I have a really hard time with."_

 **Merge**

The three tribes come together at one beach, unsure of whether it is a challenge or a merge.

"Passives, getting your first look at the new Neutral Tribe – Shiemi voted out, as well as the new Aggressive Tribe, Mileena voted out last Tribal Council."

Satsuki looks angry upon seeing that Shiemi was eliminated.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what you're here for," Jet states.

"You're about to give us a whole lot more food!" Kyoko shouts.

"You're right!" Jet exclaims.

"Yes!" Kyoko cries, and she rushes over to Jet and glomps him.

"More than just that, I have some news for you," Jet states."Yes, at long last – you are merged."

All the players erupt in celebration and start hugging each other. Ryuko and Satsuki hand over their necklaces to Jet. Kyoko, though, is too focused on the food.

"We're having a big picnic, right?" she asks Jet.

"Why, of course," Jet replies. "You'll head back to the former Passive Tribe's camp, where there will be a giant picnic waiting for you. I'll see you for the next challenge."

The players happily head on back to the former Passive camp.

 **Merged Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Ryuko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

The eleven tribe members walk into camp to see a picnic table with a basket on top. There are also painting tools for making the new tribe flag, but Kyoko ignores all that. She goes right for the food, and immediately stuffs a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Hey! Make sure to leave some for the rest of us!" Sayaka calls out.

"What, you jealous?" Kyoko replies, handing Sayaka the piece of bread that she bit.

"I think you're the one who's jealous, because I have someone who likes me back home," Sayaka replies.

"Who's that?!" Kyoko exclaims. "That can't be true at all!"

Sayaka simply laughs, as she bites into the bread.

"So, Matoi," Satsuki states. "You made it this far."

"That's right, and I'm going to make it farther than you!" Ryuko exclaims. "You're so high and mighty, I'm going to take you down a peg!"

"Please," Satsuki replies. "Mark it down that you won't get past me with an attitude like that."

" _That Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko says. "She gets on my nerves so bad, acting like she's so much better than me. I'm about to show her something!"_

The players sit down to start eating, with Ino talking with Koizumi.

"Satsuki's accepted me into her Elite Four," Ino tells him, hoping to slip the lie past him.

"Oh, well, that works out great," Koizumi says. "With Shiemi going home, you can replace her."

"I know," Ino states. "I look forward to working with you guys."

"Sounds good," Koizumi replies.

" _Yes! It looks like I got this one by Koizumi," Ino says. "Now comes the hard part – getting it by Satsuki herself. If I want a chance at winning this game, that's going to be of prime importance."_

Sayaka, meanwhile, talks with Kyoko.

"So, you made it to the merge!" Sayaka says.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyoko replies, taking a bite into a piece of bread.

"Well, it's just that you could work with me, you know?"

"Huh?" Kyoko blushes. "Not that I don't want to – I just, I just – I'm-"

"It's okay, I'll gladly work with you."

"Oh! Okay!"

" _Kyoko's so cute, the way she goes about her life," Sayaka says. "I'm going to work with her as much as I can. And maybe we can go to the end together."_

" _It's not that I don't want to work with Sayaka – no, not at all!" Kyoko says. "I just – I don't want to make my intentions so obvious, that's all!"_

Meanwhile, Sinon paints the team's flag.

" _Passive – Aggressive – Neutral," Sinon states. "Taking the first letter of each tribe, and you get PAN. Surely that's a suitable name for our tribe."_

 **Day 20**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Ryuko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

Satsuki brings Sayaka, Annie, Koizumi and Ino over to her.

"As you all know, Shiemi is no longer with us," Satsuki states. "But I have found a suitable replacement for her in my Elite Four."

Ino looks hopeful, as Satsuki turns to her.

"You shall be a great member of the Elite Four," Satsuki says. "And you will most certainly help me in my quest to vote out Matoi."

"Matoi?" Ino asks.

"Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki states. "The entire goal for our alliance is to eliminate Matoi. So we must stop her from winning immunity. That means sacrificing yourself in an attempt to eliminate her in the challenge. You must go all out in this next challenge, making sure that she fails to win the challenge. Anything else will not be tolerated."

"Understood," the other four say.

" _I have focused my tribe completely on eliminating Matoi," Satsuki says. "Now it is just a matter of time of executing the plan and voting her out."_

Later in the day, though, Sayaka talks with Kyoko, who is with Ryuko and Eren.

"You know, Sayaka, you really should join us," Kyoko tells her.

"Kyoko's right," Eren chimes in. "We are the underdogs. We've lost nearly every challenge, yet we continue to fight."

"Well, I am friends with Kyoko," Sayaka says. "So I am willing to work with you guys. But I already have an alliance with Satsuki."

"That Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko mumbles. "She always likes to one-up me."

"Come on, forget about her," Kyoko tells Sayaka. "Come join us instead."

"We'll see," Sayaka states.

" _I guess I'm sort of the swing vote," Sayaka says. "If I defect from the Elite Four, I could go after Satsuki. But if I stick with Satsuki, I must vote out Ryuko. In any case, either Ryuko or Satsuki's going home tonight."_

 **Day 21**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Ryuko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

Sinon and Near gather the treemail and return it to the players.

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"Hexagons," Sinon replies.

"Hexagons?" Sakura questions.

"That's what we have," Near states, showing Sakura the hexagons.

"I can't imagine what kind of challenge this is," Sakura states.

" _I don't know how important this vote is, but I imagine it's pretty important," Sakura says. "You want to be in control going into the merge, so this vote needs to go the way of us Aggressives."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven tribe members waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready for today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, these are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet states. "The winner of this challenge will receive them. For today's challenge, you will stand on hexagons, all connected to each other by other hexagons. When it is your turn, you will pick up the hexagon you stand on and discard it. Once you are out of moves, you are out of the challenge. Last person remaining standing wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-10 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the tenth person voted out of this game. Get to your starting positions, and I'll give you a minute to strategize, before we get started."

The eleven players all take spots around the board, with Jet standing at a 12th position.

"Ryuko, you drew the first spot, so you'll move first."

Ryuko makes her move, looking over at Satsuki.

"Next up is Sakura."

Sakura makes her move. The show fast-forwards to Ino making a move.

"Ino making her fifth move, and she appears to be out of hexagons."

Ino makes her final move, then picks up her hexagon and leaves the board.

"Ino is the first one out, and she's made things a bit harder on Ryuko over here."

Ryuko looks upset, as she takes her next move. The show fast-forwards again.

"Koizumi makes a move, and now he's out of it too!"

Koizumi walks off to the bench. Satsuki looks quite satisfied, then the show fast-forwards once more.

"Sayaka makes a move, and she's run out of moves. It seems to be a concerted plan to make things harder on Ryuko."

Sayaka walks off, while Ryuko has very few moves left. Annie makes her next move, and she closes in Ryuko, ensuring that Ryuko will be eliminated. Annie at the same time seals her own fate, as she is also closed in.

"This is nuts!" Jet screams. "I've never seen so many people sacrifice themselves just to screw over one player!"

"Make them cut it out!" Ryuko yells.

"Sorry," Jet replies.

So the show fast-forwards to both Ryuko and Annie making their last moves and getting eliminated.

"Both Ryuko and Annie now out, and we are down to six."

Near is making very calculated moves, and he has found a way to get away from the other players.

"Near looking good right now! As for Sakura, she's out!"

Sakura makes her final move, then walks off sadly.

"The great Satsuki Kiryuin running out of moves too! But first, Kyoko has run out of moves!"

Kyoko walks off in a nonchalant fashion.

"Sinon is trapped too! She'll make her final move, and she's gone!"

Sinon leaves the hexagon board a bit angry.

"We're down to Near, Satsuki and Jaeger – and that's it for Satsuki! She makes her last move, and she's gone!"

Satsuki looks a bit frustrated as she walks away.

"Near vs. Jaeger… who will win this one? Looking good for Near!"

Near has made his moves very carefully, and he has found a way to trap Jaeger.

"Jaeger is trapped! One more move… and he's out! And that's it! Near… wins individual immunity!"

Near shakes hands with Jaeger, then walks over to Jet as the others applaud him.

"Congratulations, Near, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Near's neck.

"One more thing," Jet states.

"What's that?" Near asks.

"Sit!"

Near goes crashing down to the ground pathetically, causing everyone to laugh, save for Satsuki.

"That's the one drawback of the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet says. "But, you are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Sinon pats Near on the back, while the tribe heads back to camp.

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Ryuko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

Satsuki goes over the plan with the Elite Four.

"You have successfully carried out my plan," she tells them. "As I have stated, Matoi is the target tonight. Do not deviate from the plan, or you will be ejected from the Elite Four."

"Pardon me," Ino says, "but how are we going to vote out Ryuko with only 5 votes? There are eleven in the tribe."

"I have already come up with a solution to that plan," Satsuki states.

Everyone looks curious.

"I will speak with Near and Sinon, and they will vote as I desire," Satsuki continues.

"How can you be sure?" Ino asks.

"Please, hand me your idol," Satsuki says.

Ino smiles as she hands over the fake idol to Satsuki.

"This will be used as collateral to get those two on our side," Satsuki states, as the others smirk.

So later in the day, Satsuki walks over to Sinon and Near.

"We were together on one tribe before, and there's no reason not to vote together now," Satsuki tells them.

"How can we be sure you aren't going to just pick us off with your Elite Four?" Sinon asks.

"Do not be foolish," Satsuki states. "Matoi and her pals have no chance at this game. Joining them would be foolhardy. Rather, by voting with us, you gain a chance to reach the Final Seven by force, and then further by winning immunity."

"That doesn't seem to be too promising," Sinon states.

"I do have a gift for you," Satsuki says. "Vote with us, and you'll receive it."

Satsuki pulls out Ino's fake idol. Near looks suspicious, but Sinon's eyes light up.

"An idol?" Sinon asks.

"It's yours if you vote with us tonight," Satsuki replies.

"Okay, we'll do it!" Sinon says, shaking hands with Satsuki.

" _Perfect," Satsuki says. "I know full well that Ino created a fake idol, since I have the real idol. So I am offering a fake idol to Sinon and Near in exchange for their votes. Or… their souls."_

Ryuko tries talking things over with Sakura and Jaeger.

"I don't know what Kyoko is doing," Ryuko says. "She's got an idol, and the only way I'm surviving is if she gives me that idol."

"Don't talk like that!" Sakura shouts.

"It's true!" Ryuko says. "That Satsuki Kiryuin is after my head. She is going to vote me out tonight whether I like it or not. The only way to survive is to cancel out those votes."

"Well, just ask Kyoko for it," Eren suggests.

"That's the problem," Ryuko says. "Kyoko doesn't think rationally. All she cares about is food."

"Offer her some food, then," Eren says. "That's got to work."

But Kyoko is too busy eating next to Sayaka and the other Elite Four members to care. Ryuko also notices that Satsuki is keeping a watchful eye over Kyoko and Sayaka, so she knows she cannot ask for the idol.

"These are some good beans," Kyoko tells Sayaka.

"Kyoko, are you going to stay with Ryuko?" Sayaka asks.

"Why?" Kyoko asks.

"Well, Satsuki doesn't like Ryuko," Sayaka responds. "And if you're with Ryuko, you're on a sinking ship. You're going to be next."

"I'm not worried," Kyoko says.

"And why is that?" Sayaka replies. "Do you have an idol or something?"

Kyoko chuckles. "Okay, if you can keep a secret…"

Kyoko shows Sayaka the idol for a second, with Satsuki watching from afar.

"Wow!" Sayaka exclaims.

"Now don't tell anyone, and go get me some water," Kyoko says.

" _Kyoko just spilled the beans about her idol to me," Sayaka says. "Now I wonder if I should quit the Elite Four and make an alliance with her instead. And that would mean… blindsiding Satsuki Kiryuin! What a possibility!"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(PAN)**

The eleven PAN tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches along with them. They set them down, then take their spots.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council as a new tribe," Jet states. "Ryuko and Satsuki… for the first time, both of you can be voted out tonight."

"Don't remind me, Jet," Ryuko states.

"Why is that?" Jet asks.

"I know that Satsuki Kiryuin is targeting me," Ryuko states. "So I know this is a tough vote to survive tonight."

"Satsuki, is that true?"

"Matoi and I obviously have a rivalry, that is why we were chosen for this show," Satsuki replies. "So she should expect the hammer to come down quickly."

"Ryuko, what's your case for staying?"

"Simple," Ryuko says. "Satsuki Kiryuin cannot be trusted. Her alliance members need to know that."

"Annie, I think it would be safe to say that you're aligned with Satsuki. Do you trust her?"

Annie laughs. "You cannot absolutely trust anyone in this game," she says. "I don't trust Satsuki, just as I don't trust any others of the Elite Four."

"Elite Four?" Jet asks.

"Yes, that would be Koizumi, Sayaka, Ino and myself."

"Ino, how secure do you feel in this Elite Four?"

"Not too secure at all," Ino states. "However, I think it's better to be part of an alliance you don't trust, than to be part of no alliance at all."

"As for you, Sinon, what goes into tonight's vote?"

"It's quite simple," Sinon says. "I go with who I believe I can trust."

"But haven't the others made it quite clear that there is no one you can trust?"

"I feel there are certain people I can trust more than others."

"Sayaka, you and Kyoko have a weird rivalry. You're rivals, but you're friends."

"Right," Sayaka responds.

"So how does that dynamic affect tonight's vote?"

Sayaka chuckles. "Kyoko and I are pals, even though we are rivals. We could be an alliance; we could also not be an alliance. We'll just have to see about that."

"If she gives me food, I'll be happy," Kyoko adds.

"Near, you've got immunity. What is the main thing this vote is going to come down to?"

"Just as everyone else has been saying, it will come down to trust," Near says. "Who you think you can trust more than others. It's all about finding that small amount of trust, and hoping it pays off."

"One more thing. Sakura, has there been any talk about the immunity idol and/or idols?"

"There's been talk about it, certainly," Sakura replies. "Not sure if we're going to see an idol pop out tonight, though."

"Well, this vote sounds like it's going to be very interesting. You cannot vote for Near. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Annie, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Near goes to vote.

Ryuko goes to vote.

" _I've really had it with you being so high and mighty," Ryuko says, showing her vote for Satsuki._

Sakura goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

" _It is time for you to find out that no one crosses Satsuki Kiryuin," Satsuki says, showing her vote for Ryuko._

Sayaka goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Ryuko looks over at Kyoko, but Kyoko appears rather distant and not paying attention.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Ryuko."

…

…

"Satsuki."

…

…

"Ryuko."

…

…

"Satsuki."

…

…

"Ryuko."

…

…

"Satsuki. We're tied, three votes Ryuko, three votes Satsuki."

…

…

…

"Ryuko. Four votes Ryuko, three votes Satsuki."

…

…

…

"Ryuko. That's five votes Ryuko, three votes Satsuki."

…

…

…

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the first member of our jury, Ryuko Matoi. That's six, and it is enough."

"Good luck guys," Ryuko tells Sakura and Eren. "Oh, and *%$& you, Satsuki Kiryuin."

Satsuki simply smiles.

"Ryuko, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Ryuko shakes her head, waves, then heads on out.

"It's our first head-to-head rivalry at a vote, and in this case, Satsuki wins," Jet states. "She'll receive a bonus $10,000, but more importantly, the satisfaction of knowing that her bitter rival has gone home. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to camp.

" _Aaargh, that Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko shouts. "I would have won this game if not for her. She purposely poisoned everyone against me. She got her way this time. But, like all great rivalries, there will be a rematch. And I will have my say on the jury, as to whether she gets to win the million."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie – Ryuko**

 **Eren – Satsuki**

 **Ino – Ryuko**

 **Koizumi - Ryuko**

 **Kyoko – Ryuko**

 **Near – Ryuko**

 **Ryuko – Satsuki**

 **Sakura – Satsuki**

 **Satsuki – Ryuko**

 **Sayaka – Ryuko**

 **Sinon – Ryuko**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Another rivalry heats up:**

" _I'm ready to take you down," Annie says._

" _Go ahead and try," Jaeger replies. "I'm ready for your best shot."_

 **Sinon receives her reward:**

" _Lady Satsuki insisted that I give this to you," Koizumi says._

 _He hands over Ino's fake idol._

" _It's an immunity idol," Koizumi states. "Feel free to use it whenever you wish."_

 **And one of the Elite Four gets caught in a pickle:**

" _She stepped in it, and now she will pay," Satsuki says. "She will soon learn that you do not mess with Satsuki Kiryuin."_


	8. You Called Me Picard

**Episode 8**

 **You Called Me Picard**

 **(A/N: I am planning a twelfth season! Please see TJBambi93's profile in the coming days to vote for who you want to compete in the 12th season!)**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **At long last, the tribes were merged…**

" _More than just that, I have some news for you," Jet states. "Yes, at long last – you are merged."_

 **At the merge, Kyoko buddied up to Sayaka…**

" _Well, it's just that you could work with me, you know?"_

" _Huh?" Kyoko blushes. "Not that I don't want to – I just, I just – I'm-"_

" _It's okay, I'll gladly work with you."_

" _Oh! Okay!"_

 **While Satsuki replaced the voted-out Shiemi in her Elite Four…**

" _As you all know, Shiemi is no longer with us," Satsuki states. "But I have found a suitable replacement for her in my Elite Four."_

 _Ino looks hopeful, as Satsuki turns to her._

" _You shall be a great member of the Elite Four," Satsuki says. "And you will most certainly help me in my quest to vote out Matoi."_

 **Then the Elite Four ganged up on Ryuko to knock her out of the immunity challenge…**

" _This is nuts!" Jet screams. "I've never seen so many people sacrifice themselves just to screw over one player!"_

" _Make them cut it out!" Ryuko yells._

" _Sorry," Jet replies._

 **Before Tribal Council, Satsuki gave over Ino's fake idol to Sinon to get her on board with the Elite Four in voting out Ryuko…**

" _An idol?" Sinon asks._

" _It's yours if you vote with us tonight," Satsuki replies._

" _Okay, we'll do it!" Sinon says, shaking hands with Satsuki._

 **At Tribal Council, Ryuko was hopeless, and she was voted out 8-3 to become the first member of the jury. 10 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 22**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

The Elite Four come back from Tribal Council feeling quite satisfied.

" _We accomplished Lady Satsuki's goal," Ino says. "That ought to make her happier, which more importantly should make my spot more secure. The goal is to ride this Elite Four to the Final Five, then go accordingly from there."_

But Sakura is not happy with Kyoko.

"Kyoko, you voted for Ryuko," Sakura comments.

"How did you know that?" Kyoko replies, while stuffing a bunch of beans in her mouth.

"I calculated it by the number of votes that Satsuki received," Sakura states. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"So what if I did?" Kyoko replies. "What does it matter?"

"Kyoko, I thought you were with us, from the Aggressive Tribe!"

"I was, and I guess I still am," Kyoko says. "I want to still be with you guys. But I also have loyalty to Sayaka."

"Why? Because you like her?"

Kyoko blushes. "No! No! It's not that I – like her! No! Not at all!"

"Oh, whatever, Kyoko. You got to be loyal to your original crew, us Aggressives."

"Loyal to my crew?"

"You know, Jaeger and myself. We're your original crew."

"I do like you guys of my crew."

"That's right. Be loyal to your crew – like Captain Picard."

"Ah! You called me Picard!"

" _Kyoko is just flat-out crazy," Sakura says. "I mean, nothing about her is normal. She is making decisions out here based on how her stomach rumbles. She can't be counted on for anything. I realize that possibly there is justification for her voting for Ryuko, but now she's got to wake up and realize that this Elite Four is running this game."_

" _I like Sakura, particularly because of her name," Kyoko says. "It's the same as my last name. So she's cool. I don't know what she's exactly strategizing out here, but I don't really care. As long as I get my food and Sayaka isn't too mean to me, then I'll be fine."_

Meanwhile, Annie taunts Jaeger.

"We've got this game in hand now," she tells him.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Jaeger replies. "I doubt you've got things all figured out yet."

"You're on the chopping block soon."

"I know! But I'm not giving up yet."

"This next challenge, you better watch out."

"Why?"

"I'm ready to take you down," Annie says.

"Go ahead and try," Jaeger replies. "I'm ready for your best shot."

" _Annie's pretty arrogant, but that's not something I have to worry about," Jaeger says. "What I have to worry about is winning immunities, and possibly finding an idol. I'm on my way to go out and look for one right now."_

As Jaeger sneaks off to look for an idol, Annie sees him and simply smirks.

" _Jaeger has got to be our next target," Annie says. "He's dangerous, someone who can win a whole lot of immunities. He's got to be picked off next, or else he's got a chance at surviving. But I get the feeling Lady Satsuki will go after him next, and that'll be that."_

But Satsuki has other plans when she calls over the Elite Four.

"We must vote out either Sinon or Near next," she tells them.

"Sinon or Near?" an exasperated Annie asks. "Why not Jaeger?"

"Those two have gone up against me in the past, and I want to finish them off," Satsuki continues. "They are a bigger threat than Sakura, Kyoko or even Jaeger."

" _I don't understand Satsuki's reasoning," Annie says. "It makes little sense that she's going after Sinon and Near."_

" _The Elite Four must obey my orders no matter how strange they may seem," Satsuki says. "In this case, I believe that Sinon and Near are a great threat to us. I know that Sinon has been against me from the start. I will have Koizumi give them Ino's idol in order to lull them into a false sense of security, and then we will split the votes to eliminate one of them."_

 **Day 23**

That morning, Satsuki calls over Koizumi, with the other Elite Four members sitting nearby.

"Koizumi, I want you to give this idol to Sinon, as I promised her," Satsuki tells him.

"Okay," Koizumi replies, with a nod.

"Pardon me," Sayaka wonders, "but why should you give an idol to someone you're trying to vote out?"

"It is only one idol," Satsuki states. "We will then split the votes in order to vote one of them out."

"You know, you don't even have to do that," Ino adds. "That idol is actually a fake idol. I made it in order to help myself. It won't help them at all."

"Are you serious?" Sayaka replies with a laugh. "That is so funny!"

As Sayaka, Annie and Ino laugh, Satsuki looks stern.

" _So, Ino made a fake idol to trick me?" Satsuki says. "She wanted to get into the Elite Four, so she made this fake idol. That is simply unacceptable. She has shown she cannot be trusted."_

Satsuki breathes a sigh.

" _She stepped in it, and now she will pay," Satsuki says. "She will soon learn that you do not mess with Satsuki Kiryuin."_

So later in the day, Koizumi goes over to give the idol to Sinon and Near, who have been resting most of the time.

"Lady Satsuki insisted that I give this to you," Koizumi says.

He hands over Ino's fake idol.

"It's an immunity idol," Koizumi states. "Feel free to use it whenever you wish."

"Thank you," Sinon tells Koizumi. "I'm very glad to see that Satsuki has made good on her promise."

Near looks a bit suspicious on seeing the fake idol, but says nothing.

" _What Satsuki doesn't realize is that we have another idol," Sinon says. "So now, even if the votes are split in an attempt to vote us out, we can use both idols to survive. It's easy as pie!"_

" _I have a bad feeling about this idol that we've been given," Near says. "Why would someone so easily give away an idol? It just seems very suspicious to me. I don't trust Satsuki in the least bit."_

Later in the day, it's Sayaka talking to Kyoko as she eats.

"You know, we're going to need your help," Sayaka tells her. "I know Lady Satsuki is confident, but we can't advance without the help of you and your former tribemates."

"And why I should help?" Kyoko wonders, as she stuffs her face with rice. "What has Satsuki done for me lately?"

"It's not about Lady Satsuki," Sayaka states. "It's about you and me. We help each other out, we skate along till the end."

"Oh, okay," Kyoko says. "I would like to help you, you know."

"You mean, you like me?"

"No! No! It's not like that – not at all! It's just that-"

"Don't worry, I get it! Now are you willing to help, or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

" _Lady Satsuki may not admit it, but she needs Kyoko's help in order to pull off this next vote," Sayaka says. "I'm going to get Kyoko to vote with us and get the other Aggresives to vote with us as well. And at the end of the game, hopefully everyone notices that it was me who pulled it all together. That's gotta work out in my favor, right?"_

" _I'm not really interested in strategy, I just want to get along with Sayaka," Kyoko says. "Not that I like her or anything – oh no! But you know, we're friends and stuff. That's all!"_

 **Day 24**

That morning, Sinon and Near gather the treemail.

"It's treemail time!" Sinon announces.

"Hello, what have we here?" Sakura wonders, as Near hands over a few beanbags.

"We're supposed to use these boards along with the beanbags," Near says. "From my deductions, we will likely be jumping on the boards to launch the beanbags."

"Sounds like an interesting challenge," Jaeger states.

" _This is an important challenge to win," Near says. "I'm not exactly the most athletic person, but if I could pull off an upset, it would really help the case of Sinon and myself."_

" _I know it's still early in the merge, but these are key challenges," Sinon says. "Especially with the fact that we know that Satsuki and her 'Elite Four' are up against us. For Near or I to win this challenge would be a big boost to our games."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The 10 remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Near goes crashing to the ground, and Jet walks over to take the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off him.

"Thank you."

Near simply shakes his head.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge is a hero challenge. For today's challenge, you'll trudge out into the water to obtain two beanbags, one at a time. When you come back with your beanbag, you'll jump on a board to flip it up over your head and into a net. First person to get two beanbags in, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-what shot at winning this game."

"1-in-what?" Kyoko asks.

"I'm asking you."

"Oh, 1-in… Sayaka, how many people are left?"

Sayaka laughs. "It's 1-in-9, silly Kyoko."

"That's right. I'll give you a minute to strategize, we'll draw spots, and then get started."

The players line up at their starting positions.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off into the water. As they get into the water, Kyoko slows down nearly immediately, and Koizumi starts to struggle. Satsuki gets ahead of the rest by a bit, with Ino and Sakura the closest behind her.

"Satsuki the first one to the beanbags! Ino grabs one right behind her!"

Near is struggling along in the water, while Sinon improves her positioning, getting past Sayaka and Annie. Jaeger fights through the water to get his beanbag.

"Here comes Satsuki with her beanbag, she's going to try to take an early lead!"

Satsuki places the beanbag on the board, then takes a hop, but she misses badly.

"Ino, going to give it a shot!"

Ino jumps on her board and launches the beanbag too far.

"Another miss! Here comes Sakura!"

Sakura takes her jump, and her shot is dead on.

"Sakura lands her first beanbag! Only one more to go!"

Ino takes her second jump, just as Sinon takes her first jump. One misses, and the other connects.

"Sinon… misses! Ino connects! Go get that second beanbag!"

Sakura and Ino rush out, racing each other to get to the second beanbag.

"I'm going to beat you, Sakura!" Ino exclaims.

"Not if I can help it!" Sakura yells back.

Satsuki hops on her board, perfectly launching her beanbag in.

"Satsuki's got one!"

Jaeger launches his beanbag, and it goes in as well. Sinon misses again.

"We've got four players going for their second beanbag! The rest of you have to pick it up!"

Kyoko is huffing and puffing, completely exhausted. Koizumi and Near are also a long ways behind.

"Sakura is the first one to her second beanbag! Ino right behind her!"

Sakura and Ino rush back, treading water as they go. Satsuki grabs her second beanbag, while Sinon lands her first. Jaeger goes charging after his second beanbag.

"Right now only half the players have even landed one beanbag!"

Sakura and Ino come back to shore almost dead even. Sakura races to put hers on the board first, and she takes a hop.

"Sakura's shot is up… and it misses! The door is open for Ino!"

Ino hops on, taking her shot.

"Ino misses too! Here comes Satsuki with her second beanbag!"

Satsuki races to get her beanbag on the board.

"Satsuki's second shot is up!"

…

…

"Satsuki… misses! The door is open for Sakura and Ino!"

Ino is the next to shoot.

"Ino puts her beanbag up…"

…

…

"It's in! And that's it! Ino Yamanaka… wins immunity!"

Ino raises both her arms in the air in celebration.

"Congratulations, Yamanaka, come over here."

The rest of the tribe claps as Ino receives the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"Yamanaka is safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, after 24 hard days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal, head out."

Ino pumps her fists, and she joins her tribe in leaving the area, when suddenly…

"Sit!" Jet yells.

Ino goes crashing to the ground, causing a lot of laughter, especially from Sakura.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Ino picks herself off the ground and shakes her head, before joining her tribemates in leaving.

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Sinon, Koizumi, Near)**

Satsuki seems a bit peeved when she arrives back at camp.

" _I am furious at Ino for giving me a fake idol," Satsuki says. "But now that she's immune, I cannot carry out a possible blindside. So I must move on to Plan B."_

Satsuki gathers together her Elite Four.

"Tonight, the goal is to take out either Sinon or Near," Satsuki tells them. "I am suggesting the voting out of Near."

"Understood," Koizumi replies.

"But what if they have their own idol?" Sayaka asks. "Shouldn't we prepare for that case?"

"That idol I gave them is fake, Sayaka."

"I know," Sayaka replies. "Didn't I tell you to make it?"

Satsuki hears this and gets quite angry.

"Why have you members of the Elite Four conspired against me in making a fake idol?" Satsuki asks. "You have proven your unworthiness in being my Elite Four. Perhaps I should replace you."

"That won't be necessary," Annie breaks in. "Sayaka, you're pretty close with Kyoko. Why not get Kyoko to help us split the votes?"

"I will!" Sayaka exclaims. "I'm going to get Kyoko in on this!"

Satsuki looks on with suspicion.

" _I have now learned that I cannot trust either Sayaka or Ino," Satsuki says. "Those two will be the first casualties of this Elite Four."_

So later in the day, Sayaka talks with Kyoko.

"We're splitting the votes tonight," Sayaka tells her. "And if you three Aggressives want to join us, there's an easy way to do that."

"How so?"

"You three vote for Sinon, while we vote for Near."

"But who are –you- voting for?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see! Why? Do you care what I think?"

"Oh – no! Not at all!"

" _I've got Kyoko in on my plan to vote out Sinon or Near," Sayaka says. "Who I vote for is still up in the air. But this is simple – it's got to be either one of them!"_

Meanwhile, Sinon and Near have their own strategy.

"We're pretty much hopeless if we don't use our idols," Sinon says.

"But who should use the idol?" Near wonders. "Do you think they'll split the votes?"

"Silly, we've got two idols!"

"Are you sure you're not being played?"

"I highly doubt there would be any fake idols offered to Satsuki. If Satsuki caught wind of someone trying to give her a fake idol, there would have been a kerfuffle. So we have Satsuki's seal of approval on this idol! We just use both idols, and we survive."

"This does not sound like a long-term solution of survival."

"Oh, come on, Near, it'll work for now!"

" _Sinon is so quick to trust Satsuki and the schemers that are part of her Elite Four," Near says. "But she fails to take into consideration how we're going to survive long-term. We need more than a one-stop survival kit."_

" _I know there's danger in the plan we're using tonight, but we don't have much choice," Sinon says. "The hope is that our plan does work, and we vote out Satsuki and end all her momentum right away. If we fail… then we're doomed either way. It's worth a try."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(PAN)**

The 10 members of the PAN Tribe enter the Tribal Council area with their torches.

"We now bring in the member of our jury – Ryuko Matoi, who was voted out last Tribal Council."

Ryuko walks in wearing her school clothes, looking quite grumpy. She sees Satsuki and simply shakes her head.

"Last time we were here, there was a concerted effort to get Ryuko out of here. But now that you do not have a common enemy, what's your next move, Satsuki?"

"You are incorrect, as always," Satsuki states. "My Elite Four and I do have a common enemy – that being the two-person alliance of Sinon and Near."

"Sinon, Satsuki just called you out."

"We've known that we've been on the chopping block for some time now," Sinon says. "But we're going to try to work some magic to stay alive."

"We are looking at long-term solutions, but it is a short-term problem," Near adds. "If one of us gets voted out tonight, then our plan goes to waste. But if it succeeds, we have a chance."

"Sakura, has there been any talk of the hidden immunity idol?"

"Not yet," Sakura states. "Or at least I haven't heard anything of it."

"Oh, I've heard about it, Jet," Kyoko blurts out.

"Really, Kyoko?"

"Yeah, it's a fun topic. But I'm not too worried about it. If someone plays it and I go home, so what? At least I get some more food quicker."

Everyone has a light chuckle at Kyoko's comment, save for Satsuki.

"Annie, last time we were here we talked about trust. What is this vote about tonight?"

"This vote is all about setting up our alliance in the best position to succeed from here on out."

"In essence," Koizumi adds, "we're playing to better Lady Satsuki's position in this game."

"Really?" Jet wonders. "Why aren't you playing for yourself?"

"Because when Lady Satsuki succeeds, we all succeed," Koizumi replies.

"Very interesting. Ino, you've got immunity. How important is that at this point in the game?"

"Well, quite obviously, it's always important," Ino states. "A 1-in-9 shot at winning this game is big. But next time, it goes up to a 1-in-8 shot. And so on. So as the game goes along, it's a lot more important to have these beads hanging around your neck."

"Indeed it is. Everyone, you cannot vote for Ino tonight. The rest of you are fair game, and it is… time to vote. Annie, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

" _Hey, I'm not really even sure why I'm voting for you," Kyoko says. "But I'm just sticking to the plan, I hope it goes right."_

Near goes to vote.

" _If this doesn't work, then we're in a whole heap of trouble," Near says, holding up his vote for Satsuki._

Sakura goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it."

Kyoko bites a fingernail, but fails to make a move. But then…

…

…

"I'll play one!"

Everyone looks over as Sinon steps up to Jet's spot with Ino's fake idol.

"I'm going to play this one on myself."

Ino tries to keep herself from laughing.

"And…"

Sinon pulls out the real idol that she found.

"… I'm going to play this one on Near."

Jet takes both idols off Sinon, who goes back to her seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that player are cancelled out," he states. "This idol for Near is a good idol. This idol for Sinon… is NOT a good idol."

Ino cracks up laughing, while Sinon jumps up in protest.

"Wait! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Jet says, "you made your decision, and it is final."

"That's completely bogus!" Sinon yells.

Jet ignores her. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Near. Does not count."

Near simply shakes his head.

…

"Near. Does not count."

…

…

"Near. Does not count."

Sinon shakes her head as well.

…

"Near. Does not count."

…

…

"Near. Does not count."

Sinon looks on, quite concerned.

"Satsuki."

…

…

"Satsuki."

Satsuki remains stern, not making an expression.

…

…

"Sinon. This vote does count."

Sinon shakes her head, while Near buries his face.

…

…

"Sinon. We're tied, two votes Sinon, two votes Satsuki, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the second member of our jury…"

…

…

…

…

"Sinon. That's three, and unfortunately for you, tonight, it is enough."

Sinon gets up, still shaking her head. She shakes Near's hand, then waves.

"Sinon, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Sinon's torch, and she heads out.

"Tonight, I think it is safe to say, Sinon blindsided _herself_. Needless to say, the rest of you better watch out before the same happens to you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and leave for their camp.

" _It's really not fair what happened tonight," Sinon says. "I really should have played the good idol on myself, and risked the other idol on Near. But I got too overconfident, and played them the wrong way. It's a stupid way to get voted out. I regret it, and I just wonder if had that been a real idol, would we have found a way to get to the Final Three? I doubt it, but you never know."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie –** **Near**

 **Eren – Sinon**

 **Ino –** **Near**

 **Koizumi –** **Near**

 **Kyoko – Sinon**

 **Near – Satsuki**

 **Sakura – Sinon**

 **Satsuki –** **Near**

 **Sayaka –** **Near**

 **Sinon – Satsuki**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Satsuki trains her sights on Near:**

" _Near is quite obviously our next target," Satsuki says. "We must prevent him from winning immunity, so he leaves without ever having a chance to outmaneuver myself."_

 **But secretly, Satsuki has other plans:**

" _This Elite Four is nothing like mine at Honnouji Academy," Satsuki says. "There are liars, cheats and backstabbers as part of this Elite Four, and only Koizumi of the four can really be trusted. I must make sure to cut off the limbs of this Elite Four early, so that the brain – myself – can survive."_

 **And the immunity challenge is, quite literally, torture:**

" _How many lights are there?" Jet asks._

" _There are four lights!"_

" _No! There are five lights! How many do you see now?"_

 **(A/N: TJBambi93 will have the polls on his wiki in the coming days! In the meantime, support his stories and his wiki!)**


	9. There Are Four Lights

**Episode 9**

 **There Are Four Lights**

 **(A/N: Make sure to vote in the poll on TJBambi93's wiki for who you want in Survivor: Second Chance!)**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Sakura was angry at Kyoko for not being loyal to the Aggressive alliance…**

" _Oh, whatever, Kyoko. You got to be loyal to your original crew, us Aggressives," Sakura says. "Be loyal to your crew – like Captain Picard."_

" _Ah! You called me Picard!"_

 **While Satsuki had a master plan to vote out either Sinon or Near…**

" _We must vote out either Sinon or Near next," she tells them._

" _Sinon or Near?" an exasperated Annie asks. "Why not Jaeger?"_

" _Those two have gone up against me in the past, and I want to finish them off," Satsuki continues. "They are a bigger threat than Sakura, Kyoko or even Jaeger."_

 **But Koizumi handed over Ino's fake idol to Sinon…**

" _Lady Satsuki insisted that I give this to you," Koizumi says._

" _Thank you," Sinon tells Koizumi. "I'm very glad to see that Satsuki has made good on her promise."_

 **Then, Sinon attempted to play the fake idol on herself at Tribal Council…**

"This idol for Sinon… is NOT a good idol."

 **Thus, after the votes were split, Sinon was voted out. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 25**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Koizumi, Near)**

Near is quite disappointed after the prior night's events.

" _Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I survived," Near says. "But I realize that without my partner Sinon, I have very little chance at surviving much longer in this game. It's going to either take a long immunity run or some immunity idols to keep me around."_

Near spends the day off looking for an idol, while Satsuki talks with her Elite Four.

"Near is quite obviously our next target," Satsuki says. "We must prevent him from winning immunity, so he leaves without ever having a chance to outmaneuver myself."

"As you wish," Koizumi replies.

"You sure we should vote out Near?" Ino asks. "Sakura and Jaeger are aligned together, with Kyoko possibly with them. I would expect that those two or three would be a possible bigger threat than Near alone."

"Nonsense," Sayaka cuts in. "Kyoko is in the palm of my hand. I'm not sure if you know this, but she likes me."

Everyone has a hearty laugh, and even the hardened Satsuki chuckles a bit.

"Anyway," Sayaka continues, "she's not going to team up with Sakura and Jaeger in an attempt to bring down our Elite Four. She's going to continue to vote my way, just as I got her to vote my way in the last two Tribal Councils."

"You're a great asset to our Elite Four, Sayaka," Annie states. "Your bringing in of Kyoko has worked wonders for us."

"Indeed," Satsuki states. "Sayaka, you have been a great member of this Elite Four. Your good work has not gone unnoticed by me."

"I try my best," Sayaka replies with a smile.

" _I've been a real help to Satsuki's cause with my control over Kyoko," Sayaka says. "I have also, to an extent, had control over Sakura and Jaeger, particularly in the last vote, where I convinced Kyoko to get them to vote for Sinon. So I'm doing a whole lot here, something that a jury would really appreciate. The key is getting to that Final Tribal Council, as I know that will be difficult."_

" _Sayaka has done a lot to help me," Satsuki says. "However, that is all the more reason to jettison her as soon as I begin to break apart my Elite Four. She is definitely a huge threat to win this game. I do not want to let her just waltz to victory, so I am going to make sure she sees a quick end as soon as I can."_

While Near continues to look fruitlessly for an idol, Sakura talks with Jaeger about their plans.

"What do we do from here?" Sakura asks Jaeger. "Do we continue to trust Kyoko, or do we split off on our own?"

"I think we have to continue to use Kyoko as a potential pipeline into the Elite Four," Jaeger responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Kyoko, we have access to Sayaka," Jaeger states. "And with Sayaka, we have access to the rest of the Elite Four. We find a way to get Kyoko and Sayaka on our side, and we can take down the whole Elite Four."

"Good thinking!"

" _Our only hope in this game as Aggressives is to hope for Kyoko to pull Sayaka out of the Elite Four," Jaeger says. "We get those two on our side, and we've got four up against four. How willing would Kyoko and Sayaka be to pull rocks? I'm not sure. But one thing that's never going to work is to try to pull Near into our alliance. Kyoko and Sayaka would never go for an alliance with him too. That's why we can't try this just yet."_

" _I like Jaeger's ideas on this situation," Sakura says. "Eren says that Kyoko and Sayaka are possible allies to take down the Elite Four, and we know that we can trust Kyoko because she's been with us from the beginning. The question is, do we trust Sayaka? Even if we don't, we still have to hope for her help, because without her, there's no way we get past the rest of the Elite Four."_

 **Day 26**

Near has been unable to find an idol, and he is quite disappointed.

" _My only chance in this game is if I win immunity or find an idol, and so far I cannot find one," Near says. "All the strategizing in the world will not work against an alliance as strong as Satsuki's Elite Four. Therefore I have to concentrate on winning immunity at the next challenge."_

Meanwhile, Satsuki is interested in Ino's fake idol.

"That idol that Sinon used – it was fake," Satsuki states. "Can you tell me why exactly you tried to give _me_ that fake idol?"

"I wanted to be part of your Elite Four, Lady Satsuki," Ino replies. "It was done in an effort to please you."

"But instead of placating me, you have only made me angrier," Satsuki says. "Do you understand that?"

"I understand," Ino replies. "Please do not hold it against me. I'm willing to go to the end with you."

"Very well," Satsuki states.

" _This Elite Four is nothing like mine at Honnouji Academy," Satsuki says. "There are liars, cheats and backstabbers as part of this Elite Four, and only Koizumi of the four can really be trusted. I must make sure to cut off the limbs of this Elite Four early, so that the brain – myself – can survive."_

" _I fear that Lady Satsuki is angry with me," Ino says. "If that happens, then my seemingly secure position in this Elite Four is not nearly as good as I think. I need to prepare as if Satsuki wants me out, and then find my way through – even if that means working with my rival Sakura."_

Later in the day, the tribe is surprised to see Jet walk into camp.

"What's up, Jet?" Sayaka asks.

"Come to pull someone out of the game?" Kyoko wonders.

"No, no," Jet replies. "I've got something you will all enjoy."

Jet pulls out a large bucket of cheese and sandwiches. Kyoko's eyes immediately light up.

"It's food, for all of you!" he says. "Make sure you all partake in this food!"

Near looks a bit suspicious, but he says nothing. The players then begin to eat the food.

" _This is great!" Sakura says. "I'm almost about to forget about how difficult my position is, because of this good food and time with others."_

" _The cheese seems a little weird to me," Near says. "I wonder what's in it, because the ingredients just seem off to me."_

" _Ah, food!" Kyoko says. "I could eat this all myself. But I'm going to be good for once and let some other people get some too. But they better not waste this food – or I'll kill them."_

 **Day 27**

The players wake up the next morning feeling a bit sick.

" _I wonder what was in that cheese," Ino says. "Something just does not seem right about it. It is off by a bit. Now my stomach feels a bit upset."_

" _That cheese was a little overcooked," Annie says. "It seems to be hurting my stomach."_

But even in their upset state, Satsuki makes sure everything is clear with the Elite Four.

"We are voting out Near tonight," Satsuki tells them. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"There are five of us," Koizumi adds. "We don't need any help from anyone else."

"If you wish to tell Kyoko, it is fine with me," Satsuki tells Sayaka. "Our position in this game is secure. Near is all out of idols at this point."

"I'll get Kyoko to vote with us," Sayaka states. "And maybe even Sakura and Jaeger! It's going to be a unanimous vote."

" _This has got to be the most drama-less vote in Survivor history," Sayaka says. "Every single person knows it's Near tonight, even Near himself. The only way it gets messed up is if Near wins immunity, so we're going to fight to make sure he doesn't win it."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

It is night, and the nine remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area, noticing a fixture with four bright spotlights blasting toward them on the dark beach.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Ino goes flopping to the ground, and Jet is able to easily walk over and take the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it's something different."

Jet points to the spot lights.

"How many lights do you see there, Near?" he asks.

"I see four lights," Near replies.

"Everyone else agree?" Jet asks.

The others all nod their heads.

"No. There are five. Are you quite sure?"

"There are only four!" Sayaka shouts.

"Perhaps you are aware of the meal you all ate last night. While you were eating that meal, you all were implanted with a small device. It's a remarkable invention."

Jet pats a computer pad he has in his hand.

"By entering commands in this pad, I can produce pain in any part of your bodies, at various levels of severity. Forgive me, I don't enjoy this, but I must demonstrate, it will make everything clearer."

Jet pushes a button, and all the players collapse to the ground in pain.

"Surprising, isn't it? Most people feel at first they can steel themselves against it, but they're completely unprepared for the intensity of the pain. That was the lowest possible setting."

Jet smiles, while the players try to catch their breath.

"For this challenge, you will be asked how many lights you see. If you tell me that you see four lights, you will be induced with pain. If you tell me that there are five lights, the pain will go away, but you will be out of the challenge. The last player remaining who says that they see four lights wins the challenge, guaranteed 1-in-8 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 27 days, someone will be the next player voted out of this game. Now, shall we begin again?"

Jet points to the lights.

"How many lights are there?" Jet asks.

"There are four lights!" Satsuki shouts.

"No! There are five lights! How many do you see now?"

Jet pushes the button, and the players are put in pain. Kyoko does not take long in giving out.

"There are five lights!" she shouts.

"Very well," Jet states, pushing a button and relieving Kyoko of her pain. "Anyone else?"

The pain continues, before Sayaka gives in.

"I see five lights," Sayaka mumbles, and Jet relieves her pain.

"Thank you," Jet states. "As soon as you see five lights, you are out."

"There are five lights," Koizumi states.

"And just like that, Koizumi is out," Jet says, ending Koizumi's pain.

The challenge goes on for about five minutes longer, when Annie and Near both drop out, claiming to see five lights.

"We are down to four!" Jet shouts. "But there are not four lights – there are five lights! How many do you see now?"

"Five," Eren grumbles.

"Very well, Eren is now out. We are down to Satsuki, Ino and Sakura! Who will stay in the longest!"

After about 10 more minutes of torture, Sakura gives in.

"Five lights," she says, and her pain is ended.

"It's down to just Satsuki and Ino!" Jet shouts. "Who will give in first?"

Another fifteen minutes of torture go by.

"How many lights do you see now?" Jet asks.

"What lights?" Satsuki replies.

Jet pushes another button, and Satsuki and Ino's pain is increased. But the two continue to hold out for another hour, forcing Jet to make a concession.

"You are in great pain, but you do however have a choice. You can live out this challenge in misery, held here, subject to my whims – or you can live in comfort, with good food, allowed to eat with the rest of your tribe. It's up to you, a reward of ease, of reflection and intellectual challenge… or this."

"What must I do?" Ino asks.

"Nothing, really," Jet states. "Tell me how many lights you see."

Satsuki and Ino both seem about to give in, seeing that the rest of their tribe is being given food by Jet. After about ten minutes more of torture, one of them gives in, while the other refuses.

"How many? How many lights?"

…

…

"Five," Ino mumbles.

Jet instantly relieves Ino's pain, and she walks over to eat with the rest of the tribe.

"There… are… four… lights!" Satsuki screams.

"And that's it!" Jet shouts, relieving Satsuki's pain. "Satsuki Kiryuin… wins immunity!"

Satsuki lays on the ground, feeling satisfied in having won immunity. The other members of her tribe continue to eat, while Satsuki is happy in being the winner.

"Come over here, Satsuki," Jet states.

Satsuki walks over to Jet, and he puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Congratulations, Satsuki, you are safe," Jet tells her. "Now sit!"

Satsuki flops to the ground once more, and the other players laugh at her plight.

"That may be embarrassing, but you are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, after 27 long days out here, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you later."

The players head on their way back to camp.

" _I gave in, even when I needed immunity in the worst way, I gave in," Near says. "But more than that… I believed I could see… five lights."_

 **PAN Tribe**

While the Elite Four are focused in on taking out Near, Near looks to try to change things up by talking with the outcasts of the Elite Four – Kyoko, Sakura and Jaeger.

"Is there any chance you can save me?" Near asks.

"Probably not," Jaeger replies. "We don't have the numbers."

"There's little we can do without getting one of the Elite Four on our side," Sakura adds. "Otherwise, the PAN Tribe is dead set on eliminating you."

"PAN Tribe – what a stupid name," Kyoko says, completely off-topic. "Why would someone name a tribe after a failed movie?"

"Well, if there's no way I can be rescued through numbers, are there any idols in play?" Near asks.

Kyoko continues to ignore Near, while Sakura plays it close to the vest.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any idols to give you," Sakura states. "You're on your own on this one."

"But if you did have one, wouldn't you want to save me, so then you could claim the numbers against Satsuki and the Elite Four?"

"It doesn't matter, we don't have one," Jaeger breaks in.

"I understand," Near states.

" _It's not looking good for me tonight," Near says. "I've tried nearly everything, but that Elite Four is just too tight of an alliance to break into. The sad thing is, these other three are going to be next. They just are buying time."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(PAN)**

The nine players waltz into Tribal Council carrying their torches.

"We now bring in the members of our jury: Ryuko Matoi, and voted out last Tribal Council, Sinon."

The unhappy Ryuko and Sinon enter Tribal Council. Ryuko looks furious on seeing the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Satsuki's neck.

"Last two times we've been here," Jet says, "it's been a quick and painless exit for someone outside of Satsuki's alliance. Satsuki seems to be controlling this entire game."

"I'm not sure that's the case," Annie replies. "Last time here, Sinon and Near had the votes split."

"But Satsuki's alliance was in control from start to finish, anyway," Jet states. "Isn't that so?"

"Yes," Koizumi says.

"My plan was to assemble an Elite Four around me and then eliminate anyone else outside it," Satsuki says. "So far, my plan has worked perfectly."

"You know, though, this is a game where things can change in an instant," Jet says. "Near, in what ways have you tried to change things up?"

"I have looked for an in with the Elite Four, but I have not found one," Near states. "These members of the Elite Four are too strong of an alliance. It is unlikely that any alliance save for maybe the CRABS alliance of Survivor: South Pacific has ever been this strong."

"What about idols?" Jet asks. "Kyoko, have you looked for the idol?"

"What idol?" Kyoko says. "I don't care much about idols. I just care about food."

"Speaking of food, we at the producers' camp made sure to spike that cheese you guys ate, placing inside it pain inducers. Unfortunately for us, those pain inducers have worn off after about 24 hours."

"We won't trust you ever again," Ino states.

Jet laughs. "It's all good, we won't do that to you again. That was a one-time challenge. I suppose if this Elite Four and Satsuki are so strong, and there are five of them, that this vote is as good as over already. So let's get to it. Satsuki has the Immunity Beads of Subjugation, you cannot vote for her; everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Annie, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme from Australia begins to play as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

Eren goes to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

" _As Satsuki wishes," Koizumi says, showing his vote for Near._

Kyoko goes to vote.

Near goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Near. One vote Koizumi, one vote Near."

…

…

"Near."

Near nods quietly.

"Near."

…

…

"Near. That's four votes Near."

Near nods, ready to get up.

…

…

…

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the third member of our jury, Near. That's five, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Near nods, then gets up to take his torch.

"Near, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Near's torch is snuffed out, and he salutes before leaving the Tribal Council area.

"Those of you outside of Satsuki's Elite Four better wake up before you are voted out one by one," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk on back to camp.

" _In the end, I just couldn't strategize my way past an alliance that strong," Near says. "Alliances are the key to winning Survivor, and I chose the wrong alliance. If I ever get a second chance to play, I'm going to make sure that I choose a better and stronger alliance to be part of."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie – Near**

 **Eren – Near**

 **Ino – Near**

 **Koizumi – Near**

 **Kyoko – Near**

 **Near – Koizumi**

 **Sakura – Near**

 **Satsuki – Near**

 **Sayaka – Near**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Kyoko's idol is forced out into the open:**

" _So, Kyoko has an idol," Satsuki states. "Interesting. Perhaps she should be our next target."_

" _No, you have to spare her!" Sayaka replies. "Besides, what if she plays it?"_

" _Do not test me, Sayaka," Satsuki says. "You can be replaced."_

 **Sayaka then comes up with a plan to save Kyoko:**

" _Us four, against their four," Sayaka says. "That's all we need to force a tie."_

" _And what if there is a tie?" Kyoko wonders. "Do we have an eating contest or something?"_

" _Silly Kyoko, we draw rocks," Sayaka states. "And the person who draws the purple rock is eliminated."_

" _Sounds pretty stupid to me!"_

 **And at Tribal Council, it indeed does come down to picking rocks:**

" _Each of you is holding a rock," Jet says. "At the count of three, you will open your hand and reveal your rock. If it is gray, you are safe. If it is purple, you are eliminated. On three. One… two… three!"_

 **(A/N: Again, make sure to vote in the poll on TJBambi93's wiki for who you want in Survivor: Second Chance!)**


	10. Eminence Front

**Episode 10**

 **Eminence Front**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Satsuki planned on voting out Near…**

" _Near is quite obviously our next target," Satsuki says. "We must prevent him from winning immunity, so he leaves without ever having a chance to outmaneuver myself."_

 **While also being quite aware of Sayaka as a threat…**

" _Sayaka has done a lot to help me," Satsuki says. "However, that is all the more reason to jettison her as soon as I begin to break apart my Elite Four. She is definitely a huge threat to win this game. I do not want to let her just waltz to victory, so I am going to make sure she sees a quick end as soon as I can."_

 **As for the immunity challenge, it was torture…**

" _Perhaps you are aware of the meal you all ate last night. While you were eating that meal, you all were implanted with a small device. It's a remarkable invention."_

 _Jet pats a computer pad he has in his hand._

" _By entering commands in this pad, I can produce pain in any part of your bodies, at various levels of severity. Forgive me, I don't enjoy this, but I must demonstrate, it will make everything clearer."_

 **But it was Satsuki who survived the torture…**

" _There… are… four… lights!" Satsuki screams._

 **At Tribal Council, there was no surprise, as Near was quickly and easily eliminated in a unanimous vote. 8 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 28**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Koizumi)**

Satsuki is not satisfied over the previous vote, even though it went in her favor.

" _Last vote proved to me, even further, how much influence Sayaka has over this game," Satsuki says. "She yet again managed to get Kyoko and the Aggressives to vote with her. Sayaka is a dangerous threat in this game. She's controlling Kyoko, and with Kyoko, the two Aggressives. While I would love to blindside her, I do not have the numbers yet, and thus I must bide my time."_

Annie, meanwhile, taunts Jaeger about their positions in the game.

"You're a sitting duck," she tells him. "You're next out if you don't win immunity."

"I know," Jaeger replies. "But you don't have to say it like that!"

"I'm just stating the truth," Annie comments. "You've got no chance at survival."

"What if I do win immunity?" Jaeger responds. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Just vote out Sakura and carry on to the next vote, where you'll be gone."

"And what if I win that one?"

"Vote out Kyoko."

"And the one after that?"

"Eren, face it, you're a goner. You have no chance at winning this game."

" _Annie is really rubbing it in my face that I'm doomed in this game," Jaeger says. "She's annoying as heck. I'd love to get revenge on her, but I don't have any power, and she has all the power. She's got all the numbers, I've got none. It's pretty much hopeless for me."_

" _I don't mind taunting Jaeger a bit, because he deserves it," Annie says. "Eren thinks he's all that because he can turn into a Titan. Well, guess what, so can I! And a much better Titan than him. I'm going to convince Satsuki into voting him out next, so my bonus money is guaranteed."_

Meanwhile, Satsuki has a discussion with Koizumi.

"Koizumi, do you suspect that one of the Aggressives has an idol?" she asks him.

Koizumi puts out his hands in an "I don't know" fashion.

"Well, the only way to find out is to spy on them," Satsuki continues. "Koizumi, I want you to check the bags of the other players to see if they have an idol."

"Okay," Koizumi states.

"The goal is to make sure that they don't have an idol," Satsuki says. "But if they do, it would be the perfect time to blindside them."

So Koizumi goes over to check for idols in other people's bags. While Kyoko is sleeping, Koizumi goes into her bag and pulls out her idol, then puts it back in. Later in the day, Koizumi reports the news to Satsuki in front of the other Elite Four members.

"So, Kyoko has an idol," Satsuki states. "Interesting. Perhaps she should be our next target."

"No, you have to spare her!" Sayaka replies. "Besides, what if she plays it?"

"Do not test me, Sayaka," Satsuki says. "You can be replaced."

"But Kyoko isn't even a threat," Sayaka says. "She's just silly. She isn't going to win this game."

"You're wrong, Sayaka; Kyoko is the biggest threat of the Aggressives," Satsuki explains. "She is a threat mainly because no one sees her as such. She has an eminence front where she seems helpless because she's so obsessed with food. But in reality she's very likable and thus a real threat to win this game if she reaches the Final Three. I want her gone next."

"As you wish," Koizumi states.

"I don't like it," Sayaka says. "I would rather Kyoko stay around a little longer."

"Sayaka, if you want to be part of this alliance, you've got to agree with us," Ino says.

"Yeah, I'd rather have Jaeger gone, but I'm sticking with what is best for our alliance," Annie remarks.

Sayaka simply shakes her head.

" _I never expected Lady Satsuki to turn on Kyoko so fast," Sayaka says. "Is she really doing this? This is horrible. Kyoko and I share a special bond, even if we are rivals. I'm sure Sakura and Ino feel the same way about each other, though not as close as Kyoko and I are. We battle together, we fight together, we want to win together. I just don't understand why Lady Satsuki is doing this."_

" _Sayaka will soon learn her place," Satsuki says. "She must do as I say, or else she will be cut loose from the Elite Four. It's my way or the highway, that's the way things go around here. I am in charge. Matoi learned that, and so shall she."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The players enter the immunity challenge area, seeing slingshots up on a high platform.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Very well then, for today's challenge, you will go through an obstacle course, then climb up to a platform, where you will launch beanbags with a slingshot at your team's five targets. First tribe to knock down all five targets wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko shouts.

"The winning team of this challenge will be taken by helicopter to the Pokémon League headquarters at Indigo Plateau. You will get to eat a hearty meal, get to stay overnight, then have another meal tomorrow while getting to meet with former players of the game. Food will include hamburgers, steak, mashed potatoes, corn, turkey, ham, peas, baked beans, and for dessert, chocolate cake."

Kyoko falls over while salivating from hearing all the food options.

"I _know_ it's worth playing for."

"Excuse me, Jet!" Kyoko shouts.

"Yes?"

"I want to play on Sayaka's team," Kyoko says.

"Oh, so you like her?"

"No! No! Nothing like that at all! Just that, you know, we can get along at times."

"Well, this challenge's teams will be decided by a schoolyard pick."

The schoolyard pick is held, and the teams are chosen.

"Very well, here are the teams for this challenge. Sayaka and Koizumi were randomly chosen as captains. On the blue team, it's Sayaka, Kyoko, Ino and Annie. On the red team, it's Koizumi, Satsuki, Jaeger and Sakura. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk it over, then prepare for the challenge.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sayaka and Satsuki go through the obstacle course first for their respective teams. Satsuki reaches the top first, then gets ready to launch her first beanbag.

"There is a steep learning curve on this challenge!"

Satsuki ignores Jet, then calmly knocks down her first target.

"Satsuki knocks down a target on her first shot! Unbelievable! Next one up!"

Koizumi heads up for his tribe, while Sayaka fires off a beanbag and misses.

"You need to knock down five targets to win this challenge!"

Sayaka fires off another one, missing again, while Koizumi climbs up to the platform.

"Come on, Sayaka!" Kyoko calls.

Sayaka shoots her next one, and it knocks down a target.

"Sayaka hits the first one for the blue team! Next one!"

Kyoko goes up through the obstacle course for the blue team, while Koizumi begins shooting… and missing.

"Each team has one target so far!"

Kyoko reaches the platform while Koizumi continues to miss. Kyoko then pulls back her slingshot and fires, and the beanbag misses wildly.

"You gotta do better than that, Kyoko!"

Kyoko fires her next beanbag, and it knocks down one of the red team's targets.

"No, Kyoko, wrong target! That _will_ count! It's 2-1 in favor of the red team!"

"Let me do it!" Ino calls to Kyoko.

"Oh, fine," Kyoko whines, and she runs down while Ino heads on up.

Koizumi shoots his beanbag, and it knocks down a target.

"Koizumi has one for the blue team, and it's now 3-1!"

Ino hurries to get up to the platform, while Jaeger heads on up for the red team.

"It's a nice lead for the red team!"

Both players reach the platform and begin firing off shots. The two of them miss pretty badly, before Jaeger finally gets lucky and knocks one down.

"Jaeger has one! It's 4-1 in favor of the red team! Go, Sakura!"

Ino misses again, while seeing Sakura climb through the obstacle course and then up to the platform.

"Come on, Ino! Make one!" Annie cries.

"I'm trying!" Ino shouts back.

"I'm going up!" Annie yells, and Ino frustratedly heads down.

However, it is all academic, as Sakura shoots her beanbag…

…

… and hits the final target!

"And that's it! Red team… wins reward!"

Sakura, Jaeger and Koizumi all cheer, while Satsuki gives no reaction. The players gather back on their mats, with Kyoko extremely disappointed.

"Congratulations, red team, you won this challenge easily."

"Excuse me," Satsuki states.

"Yes, Satsuki?"

"I choose to give my reward to Kyoko," Satsuki says.

Kyoko looks on in complete disbelief, while salivating.

"Very well, then, Kyoko, you will join the red team on their reward," Jet says.

Kyoko happily dances over to the red team, who embrace her.

"Kyoko, Sakura, Jaeger and Koizumi, you've got a nice reward coming up. Head on out, a helicopter will be waiting for you."

The four happy red team members begin their walk toward the helicopter.

"Sayaka, Satsuki, Ino, Annie, I got nothing for you, head back to camp."

The frustrated blue team heads on out.

" _I purposely gave up my reward today," Satsuki says. "The goal was to split up Sayaka and Kyoko – they're a dangerous pair together. By giving up my reward to Kyoko, now she and Sayaka are split up. And I can keep close tabs on Sayaka the whole time she's with me and two other Elite Four members. She has no way of scheming with Kyoko. It's a perfect situation."_

 **Reward**

Kyoko, Sakura, Koizumi and Eren get into the helicopter, piloted by none other than Jet Black himself.

"We're about to give you guys a real treat," Jet tells them.

They take off in the helicopter, flying over the Orange Archipelago, then over Mt. Silver, past Victory Road, and finally landing on Indigo Plateau.

"Congratulations, enjoy," Jet says, as the players get off the helicopter.

The players are led inside a building, where they find a large table waiting for them. Each of them takes a seat, then butlers come on by and begin serving them a giant meal.

" _This is incredible!" Kyoko says. "This feast is worth so much more than anything I can win from this game itself! Getting to eat everything and anything my heart desires! This is just so amazing!"_

After the meal, the players are taken to their room, where they are each given a queen-size bed to sleep in.

 **Day 29**

The next day, the players on the reward go to the table to eat lunch. They notice that there are more chairs at the table.

"Who are these chairs for?" Kyoko asks, as she kicks one over.

Several Pokémon trainers waltz into the room, taking the seats. Giselle sits at the head of the table, while Gary Oak, Erika, Ash Ketchum and Karen also take seats.

"So, what is this all about?" Kyoko wonders.

"We're here to help you guys out," Gary Oak tells them.

"Help us out? How?" Kyoko questions.

"We have played this game in the past, so we'd like to offer you our input on how you should potentially play," Erika answers.

"What's your story?" Kyoko asks Karen, who sits beside her.

"I finished 5th back in Survivor: Shamouti Island," Karen says. "I would have won the game had I reached the end. I failed because I trusted Cynthia to take me all the way, and she backstabbed me in the Final Five. You guys should make sure you don't blindly trust someone, because they will cut you out when necessary."

Butlers come and serve more food to the players.

"How about you?" Sakura asks Ash Ketchum.

"I was the first person ever voted off Survivor," Ash says. "My problem was that my Pikachu kept causing trouble around camp. Next time I go out, I will make sure my Pikachu stays next to me the whole time and never has the chance to mess things up for me. I've got an entirely different gameplan this time around. My warning to you guys is to make sure you don't cause any problems around camp, because that was my downfall."

"Gary, if I remember correctly, you had to pick rocks," Jaeger comments.

"You're right," Gary Oak says. "I got a raw deal by having to pick rocks, and ending up picking the purple rock. But if I had to do it all over again, I'd still pick that rock for my girlfriend Melody. I do advise you not to go to picking rocks if that is a possibility."

"And you, Erika?" Koizumi asks.

"I trusted a boy named Light Yagami who pretended that he was in love with me," Erika states. "Then he backstabbed me at the Final Five, very much like Karen. The only difference was that I truly believed that he was in love with me. I know now not to trust anyone like that ever again. You guys got to make sure you do not trust anyone too much."

The players continue eating, offending Giselle.

"Hey, you guys asked for help from all these others, totally forgetting about me!" Giselle exclaims. "But I'll give you advice anyway. I finished 3rd in my first season, because everyone was sick of me winning the Pokémon League Tournament every year. Then I quit my second season because I was too hungry. So my advice is – eat up! Don't get too hungry that you quit and waste a perfect opportunity out here."

After the players finish eating their meal, Jet Black enters.

"I would like to make it known that these four players – Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Erika, and Karen – are all up for voting for a second chance season! There are lots more as well, so please vote early and vote often!"

"What about me?" Giselle asks.

"You're a quitter, like Jonny Fairplay," Jet replies. "And like Probst, I now have a vendetta against you. So you're not getting back on anytime soon."

"Oh, come on!" Giselle cries.

"Come on guys, let's go," Jet tells the four players, who follow him back to the helicopter.

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Non-reward players)**

While Sayaka is taking a nap, Satsuki gathers together Annie and Ino.

"There's been a change of plans," Satsuki tells them.

"And what is that?" Annie asks.

"We vote Sayaka," Satsuki says. "Koizumi joins us in voting Sayaka. That's four. Then Sayaka either goes along with the first plan to vote out Kyoko, or she doesn't, and she votes one of the Aggressives, then gets blindsided."

"But what if Sayaka turns to Kyoko?" Ino wonders. "She could join Kyoko and Sakura and Jaeger, making it four vs. four."

"If that happens, we shall have to pick rocks," Satsuki states. "Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes," both Ino and Annie reply.

" _I really don't want to pick rocks," Annie says. "I didn't come out here to have my fate determined by the color of a rock. I came out here to win. If we have to pick rocks, I'm really thinking about flipping."_

" _The Elite Four must lose one of its limbs," Satsuki says. "Sayaka has become too much of a threat, and she must go. I am going to get Koizumi in our plan when he comes back, and Sayaka is going to be gone."_

That evening, the players from the red team come back from their reward and rejoin their tribemates.

"Did you eat up?" Sayaka asks Kyoko.

"Oh, of course I did!" Kyoko replies. "And let me tell you about that food. There was steak, and it was cooked rare just like I like it. And the mashed potatoes, they were so lumpy…"

Sayaka listens as Kyoko goes on and on about the food.

" _Kyoko and I have a special bond, even though we're rivals," Sayaka says. "I really want to go on in this game with her at my side. If Lady Satsuki wants to eliminate her, she's got another thing coming, because I'm not gonna let it happen."_

 **Day 30**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Annie, Koizumi)**

Satsuki brings over her Elite Four to have a talk with them.

"We are voting Kyoko tonight, and I want you to do all you can to stop her from winning this challenge," she states. "Kyoko is too much of a threat to let around much longer."

"I don't get it," Sayaka says. "Kyoko hasn't been a threat at all, and now you act like she's some sort of challenge beast! I think we should go after Jaeger or Sakura instead."

"Sayaka, we're an alliance, and we have to agree," Annie replies. "We've got to listen to each other and get along. The decision has been made to vote out Kyoko, and that's what we're sticking with."

"No fair," Sayaka complains, and she walks away.

" _If the Elite Four want to vote out Kyoko, then there's only one decision I can make," Sayaka says. "And that is to join up with the Aggressives and vote against the Elite Four themselves. Even if that means picking rocks… for Kyoko's sake."_

So Sayaka goes up to Kyoko and tells her of her plan.

"I'm voting with you," Sayaka says.

"Yeah, so what?" Kyoko replies. "We've been voting together."

"No, no," Sayaka says. "I mean, we're voting together with Sakura and Jaeger against the Elite Four."

"Ooh!" Kyoko exclaims. "So, we're an alliance of four, against them? I get it."

"Us four, against their four," Sayaka says. "That's all we need to force a tie."

"And what if there is a tie?" Kyoko wonders. "Do we have an eating contest or something?"

"Silly Kyoko, we draw rocks," Sayaka states. "And the person who draws the purple rock is eliminated."

"Sounds pretty stupid to me!"

"Now, I think we shouldn't vote for Lady Satsuki, because if we do, she can't be eliminated. Instead, we should vote for one of the others of the Elite Four. I'll talk with Sakura and Jaeger over who we should vote for."

Meanwhile, Satsuki lays down her plan to the Elite Four to blindside Sayaka.

"We are actually voting Sayaka," Satsuki states. "We are going to blindside her."

"Blindside?" Ino says. "Interesting."

"But can't Sayaka just vote with the other three and force a tie?" Annie wonders.

"She can, but that's why I have this."

Satsuki pulls out her immunity idol and reveals it to the others.

"So if she tries to vote for me, she's going to end up going home," Satsuki says.

"What if she doesn't vote for you?" Koizumi asks.

"The goal is to find out who she's going to vote for," Satsuki says. "Then I give the idol to one of you."

" _I want to make sure that Sayaka goes home," Satsuki says. "That means pulling out all the stops, even using this idol. She has betrayed the Elite Four, and because of that, she's going to be my next victim."_

" _I'm not exactly sure if going after Sayaka is the right move," Annie says. "We had the numbers to keep on going after the other Aggressives. In this case, I think Satsuki is playing this game too aggressively, so to speak."_

Sayaka discusses her voting plans with Sakura and Jaeger.

"Kyoko and I want to vote with you two and force a tie," Sayaka says.

"Okay!" Sakura replies. "Who do you want to go after? Satsuki?"

"No, Satsuki would be safe in that case," Sayaka says. "She wouldn't have to draw rocks. I'm thinking…"

"Look out," Jaeger says, as he sees Koizumi walk up, trying to spy on them.

"What were you talking about?" Koizumi asks.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replies.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything," Koizumi says, continuing to stand by them.

" _This is rough," Sakura says. "We finally get a break, with Sayaka wanting to team up with us, and now we've got Koizumi spying on our every move. I'm not sure how we're going to get the vote without the Elite Four figuring it out."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Kyoko replies.

"Okay. First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Satsuki, however, had taken off the Immunity Beads of Subjugation before Jet had a chance to say "Sit," so she walks over and hands them over to him.

"You're crafty," Jet says. "Anyway, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will unwind ropes connected to bags of balls. You will collect all three bags, then open up those bags and roll those balls in a skeeball challenge. First person to connect with all 6 balls into holes wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game after 30 long, grueling days. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players take their positions, ready to go.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sakura and Ino both get off to a good start, unwinding their first rope pretty well. On the other hand, Kyoko is unwinding hers the wrong way, and just winding it up worse.

"Kyoko going the wrong way, screwing up badly!"

Sakura unwinds her bag first, with Ino right behind her. Satsuki and Sayaka also get their ropes untied, and their bags drop to the ground.

"Four people with their first bag!"

Kyoko continues to struggle, while the others get their first bag. Sakura and Ino are on to their second bag.

"Kyoko, out of this challenge before it even begins!"

Sakura and Ino get their second bags, with Satsuki and Jaeger now only seconds behind them. Sayaka starts to struggle a bit.

"Got to get all three bags!"

Sakura is cruising through this challenge, and she grabs her third bag. Ino starts to struggle, and Satsuki catches up to her. Jaeger and Annie move on up, getting their third bags.

"Sakura is in the lead here!"

Sakura opens up her three bags and gets the balls out, while Satsuki and Jaeger are right behind her. Ino and Annie finally get their third bags, while Sayaka is working on her third rope. Kyoko and Koizumi are hopelessly out of it.

"Start rolling those skeeballs up!"

Sakura rolls her first ball, connecting it in a hole. Jaeger also gets one in a hole.

"You've got to land all six balls!"

Satsuki gets a ball in, and Ino also makes her first. Sakura shoots another one up, and she makes her second.

"We've got a good one going here!"

The players keep on shooting. Sakura lands her third and fourth balls. Ino makes her second and third. Satsuki gets her second, while Jaeger also gets two. Sayaka and Annie are still trying to make their first.

"This one is a close one!"

Sakura puts her fifth one in, while Ino makes her fourth.

"Sakura just one ball away from winning!"

Ino makes her fifth, while Satsuki starts to struggle. Jaeger makes his third and fourth, beginning a comeback.

"Sakura and Ino – fierce rivals, only one shot away from winning."

Sakura and Ino both shoot one up at the same time. One of them goes in, and the other one misses. The one who got it in is…

…

…

Ino.

"And that's it! Ino makes her sixth ball! Ino wins immunity!"

Ino raises both arms in the air, while Sakura looks on dejectedly. The other players slow clap for Ino.

"Congratulations, Ino, come over here."

Ino walks over to receive her immunity necklace.

"These are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. With them, you cannot be voted out. The rest of you, after 30 days, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you later for Tribal."

The players head on out, with Ino pumping her fists in celebration.

" _We've got a big vote tonight, and I want to make sure that the Elite Four is in the best position to succeed," Ino says. "By winning immunity, that only helps our cause further."_

 **PAN Tribe**

When reaching the beach, Sayaka quickly gets Kyoko away from the others to tell her who she's going to vote for.

"Koizumi," Sayaka whispers.

"Itsuki Koizumi? Really?" Kyoko blurts out.

"Ssssshhhhh!" Sayaka replies. "Now go let Sakura and Jaeger know."

Kyoko sneaks off to tell Sakura and Jaeger their voting plans, while Sayaka goes up to Satsuki and the Elite Four to talk with them.

"Okay, I'm on board with voting out Kyoko," Sayaka lies to Satsuki.

"Regardless of whether you actually are or not, we are eliminating Kyoko tonight," Satsuki says. "You can either be with us, or end up on the wrong side of the numbers."

"You've got to vote with us," Annie adds. "If you don't, you'll end up as a casualty, and there's no reason for that, when you've been so loyal to our alliance.

"I understand," Sayaka says. "I'm going to do whatever I can to please you."

"Choose carefully," Satsuki states. "Go up against me, and you will pay."

" _Boy, Satsuki's a really tough cookie," Sayaka says. "She doesn't give an inch. I know I probably didn't convince her with that act, but that's all I can do at this point. Now just to hope that the rocks fall in our favor."_

" _Sayaka was so obviously lying," Annie says. "She's going to vote with Kyoko. The question is, who will she vote for, and if so, can Satsuki correctly guess who? Because if she can, she'll play the idol on them, and Sayaka will be foiled. If not – it could come down to rocks, and I don't want to pick them."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(PAN)**

The eight PAN Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko Matoi, Sinon, and voted out last Tribal Council, Near."

The jury members waltz in, taking their seats.

"Let's go over something important," Jet states. "Recently we've been having some people vote for the person with immunity, and had to edit it out of the broadcast. I just want to let you know right now – Ino has immunity, you cannot vote for her, everyone else is fair game."

"Is it time to vote?" Kyoko asks, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Not yet," Jet says. "First, I want to know about the Elite Four. Are you still a super-strong alliance?"

"There are cracks in the alliance, unfortunately, Jet," Satsuki replies. "Sayaka has been in cahoots with Kyoko and thus the Aggressive alliance. She has proven that she cannot be trusted."

"Excuse me, but you can't be trusted, either!" Sayaka jumps in. "You went around snooping, trying to find an idol, and you found Kyoko's idol! That isn't exactly trustworthy!"

"It was Koizumi who found it," Satsuki states.

"Whatever," Sayaka says. "You've made it clear that you want Kyoko out, when Kyoko's done nothing to deserve being voted out at this point of the game. She can't win challenges and she can't win a jury vote. I don't understand why you're obsessed with her!"

"Sayaka's absolutely right!" Kyoko shouts. "Except for the part about me unable to win challenges and the jury vote."

Everyone laughs again.

"Sakura, does this give the Aggressives hope, that there are holes in this Elite Four?"

"Absolutely, Jet," Sakura responds. "We're looking for any edge we can get. If we can get Sayaka to turn on the Elite Four, then a whole new game is opened up to us."

"Annie, you've been loyal to the Elite Four since the beginning. How do you view Sayaka, if she's planning on leaving your alliance?"

"She's a traitor and an enemy," Annie states. "We've got to treat her the same as someone who was never in our alliance."

"What about you, Koizumi?" Jet asks. "From what I hear, you were snooping around in other people's bags."

"I was just doing as I was told by Lady Satsuki," Koizumi answers. "I do what I can in benefit of her and the Elite Four."

"But don't you view your own actions as untrustworthy?"

"I view my actions in light of the alliance that I am in now," Koizumi states. "If my alliance likes what I've done, then it doesn't matter to me if others think I've been untrustworthy. I'm just trying to please Lady Satsuki."

"Satsuki, you are ruling over this game with an iron fist, very similar to Queen Cynthia."

"I do not care for comparisons," Satsuki replies. "My goal is to win this game, and this is my way of going about it. Whether you like it or not does not matter to me. What matters to me is the million-dollar check."

"This really looks to me that it's going to come down to a 4-4 tie. Is that a fair assessment, Sayaka?"

"You can think what you want," Sayaka replies. "I think every single person here knows what's going down tonight."

"It's the elephant in the room," Ino adds. "There's going to be rock-picking tonight, and everyone knows it."

"Picking rocks occurs after a double tie and no unanimous decision to eliminate someone," Jet states. "Then all non-immune, non-tied players would pick rocks. A gray rock means you're safe, and a purple rock means you're out. Seems like a risky decision."

"We will act according to what is best for our alliance," Satsuki responds.

"Very well then. Remember – you cannot vote for Ino! Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Annie, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music from Caramoan plays as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

" _Hey, I'm just voting you because Sayaka told me to," Kyoko says, holding up her vote for Koizumi. "Sorry."_

Sakura goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

Everyone looks around, with no one making a move at first. Then suddenly, Satsuki stands up.

"I've been holding on to this for a long time," Satsuki states.

She hands over her idol to Jet.

"Very well, then," Jet says, as he takes her idol. "This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast against Satsuki will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Koizumi."

Satsuki looks annoyed on seeing Koizumi's name.

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi. That's three votes Koizumi."

…

…

"Sayaka."

Sayaka looks quite confused upon seeing her name.

…

"Sayaka."

…

…

…

"Sayaka. That's three votes Sayaka, three votes Koizumi, two votes left."

…

…

"Sayaka. Four votes Sayaka, three votes Koizumi, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Koizumi. We have a tie. Annie, come grab this voting urn. It is time to revote, but Sayaka and Koizumi, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote for either Sayaka or Koizumi."

Annie walks over, grabs the voting urn, and the Tribal Council music starts up again.

Annie goes to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet gathers the votes, then comes back to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Sayaka."

…

…

"Sayaka."

…

…

"Sayaka. Three votes Sayaka, two votes Koizumi, one vote left."

…

…

"Koizumi. We have a double tie."

Everyone looks on in suspense.

"Now, if those of you who did not receive votes can come to a unanimous decision on who to vote out, then that player will go home. If not, we will pick rocks."

"Let's pick rocks," Jaeger says.

"Agreed," Sakura says.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyoko adds.

"Very well then, I will pass out the rocks. Annie, Kyoko, Jaeger and Sakura will pick rocks. Ino is immune due to her necklace, Satsuki is immune due to her idol, and Koizumi and Sayaka are immune since they ended up tied."

Jet gathers the rocks, throws them in the voting urn, mixes it up a bit, then brings them over to the players, who pick them out with a closed fist.

"Each of you is holding a rock," Jet says. "At the count of three, you will open your hand and reveal your rock. If it is gray, you are safe. If it is purple, you are eliminated. On three. One… two… three!"

The one holding the purple rock is…

…

…

…

…

…

Annie.

"What?" she shouts.

"Yahoo!" Kyoko shouts, tossing her gray rock high into the air.

"Annie, sorry to say, but you are eliminated," Jet states.

"What are the odds?" Ino wonders.

"1-in-4," Koizumi states sadly.

Annie walks over to get her torch. She grabs it, then brings it in front of Jet.

"Annie, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Good luck, Elite Four," Annie says, before leaving.

"Crazy how this game changes," Jet says. "Last time here, the Elite Four was in a commanding position; now, it's been split apart, and lost one of its founding members. Jaeger, you outlasted your rival, so you will receive a bonus $10,000. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches, then head on out.

" _I can't believe I drew the purple rock," Annie says. "What a run of bad luck. We as the Elite Four were in complete command; nothing could stop us. Now I'm out of the game and the rest of the Elite Four is in serious trouble. Who knows what's going to happen next. I wish my Elite Four friends the best of luck, and I'm sorely disappointed that I didn't go farther."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie – Sayaka, Sayaka**

 **Ino – Sayaka, Sayaka**

 **Jaeger – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Koizumi – Sayaka**

 **Kyoko – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Sakura – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Satsuki – Sayaka, Sayaka**

 **Sayaka – Koizumi**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Sparks fly at the PAN Tribe:**

" _No one messes with Satsuki Kiryuin and gets away with it!" Satsuki yells at Sayaka. "You chose the wrong person to screw over. Now you will pay!"_

 **The Aggressives take control of the game:**

" _Can you believe it?" Sakura tells Jaeger. "We were doomed at the beginning of this game, and now we're in complete control. All we have to do is stick with Kyoko and Sayaka, and we've got this game in the bag!"_

" _Just make sure Sayaka doesn't flip back," Jaeger remarks._

 **And desperation leads to a wild finish at the immunity challenge:**

" _The three Elite Four members, all fighting each other for immunity! Surely they know that this is it!"_

" _Shut up, Probst!" Satsuki shouts._

" _It's Jet Black, not Probst!"_


	11. I Beat You

**Episode 11**

 **I Beat You**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **After having dispatched of Sinon and Near with ease, Satsuki's next move was to target Kyoko…**

" _Kyoko is the biggest threat of the Aggressives," Satsuki explains. "She is a threat mainly because no one sees her as such. She has an eminence front where she seems helpless because she's so obsessed with food. But in reality she's very likable and thus a real threat to win this game if she reaches the Final Three. I want her gone next."_

 **But Sayaka wasn't too happy about the idea to vote out Kyoko…**

" _I don't like it," Sayaka says. "I would rather Kyoko stay around a little longer."_

 **So Sayaka completely turned on the Elite Four and joined the Aggressive alliance…**

" _Us four, against their four," Sayaka says. "That's all we need to force a tie."_

 **While Satsuki turned on Sayaka, hoping to blindside her…**

" _We are actually voting Sayaka," Satsuki states. "We are going to blindside her."_

" _Blindside?" Ino says. "Interesting."_

 **But at Tribal Council, it turned into a double-tie between Sayaka and Koizumi…**

" _Koizumi. We have a double tie."_

 **So four players had to pick rocks: Sakura, Jaeger, Kyoko and Annie. And even though Annie was the only member of the Elite Four to pick a rock, she picked the purple rock.**

" _What?" Annie shouts._

" _Yahoo!" Kyoko shouts, tossing her gray rock high into the air._

 **With Annie eliminated and Sayaka seemingly out of the Elite Four, Satsuki's alliance is falling to pieces. 7 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 31**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Koizumi)**

Satsuki is absolutely furious at Sayaka.

"No one messes with Satsuki Kiryuin and gets away with it!" Satsuki yells at Sayaka. "You chose the wrong person to screw over. Now you will pay!"

"Oh, come on, Lady Satsuki," Sayaka replies. "You had to know that I was close to Kyoko. When you chose to vote for Kyoko, it was a declaration of war. I couldn't just stand by and let my good friend be voted out."

"I thought she was your rival," Satsuki retorts.

"Some rivals are different from others," Sayaka says. "Take Koizumi for example. He and Mikuru are more friends than rivals."

"In any case, Sayaka, you have crossed the Rubicon with me," Satsuki states. "The train has left the station. Now you are my enemy."

"Very well then," Sayaka replies. "I'm willing to talk at any time."

" _Sayaka turned on me and ended up taking out one of my Elite Four," Satsuki says. "In addition, Sayaka has been disqualified from my Elite Four. Take into consideration that Ino is only a replacement member of the Elite Four, and I've got only one original member left – Koizumi. I must go about protecting Koizumi, as he is like a passed pawn that I've got to make sure queens, or else I do not have the necessary material for checkmate."_

" _I know that Lady Satsuki is angry with me, but she really should be open to working with me," Sayaka says. "After all, the alternative is Kyoko and I joining Jaeger and Sakura in completely eliminating the Elite Four. She should humble herself and come back to me, because Kyoko and I are the swing votes."_

Later in the day, Sayaka and Kyoko talk with Sakura and Jaeger.

"You know that we're on your side now, right?" Sayaka says.

"Of course," Jaeger replies. "What you did at Tribal Council was admirable – both of you."

"Indeed," Sakura adds. "Sayaka voted against her former alliance, and Kyoko agreed to pick rocks. Both of you could have turned on us at any moment."

"But we're not turning on you now," Sayaka states. "We're on your side. My question is, who do you want to vote out?"

"What's your opinion, Kyoko?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know!" Kyoko exclaims, as she puts some rice in her mouth. "Ask Sayaka!"

"Sayaka?"

"I'm going to say Lady Satsuki herself," Sayaka says. "She's an extremely tough threat. Not only that, but she's dead set on getting revenge on me. I say we vote for her and eliminate her from the game."

"Makes a lot of sense to me," Sakura states.

"Good," Jaeger says. "We take out Satsuki, then the Elite Four are ruined. They have nothing else to go on."

" _I don't exactly trust Kyoko and Sayaka, but what other option do I have?" Jaeger says. "If we don't have those two, then it results in either Sakura or me being voted out. Obviously we would rather have the numbers than not have them, but I would not be surprised at any second if they turn on us and rejoin the Elite Four."_

 **Survivor Auction**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players enter the Survivor Auction area.

"You guys ready to get to today's Survivor Auction?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will hand out the credit cards."

Jet hands out credit cards to all 7 players.

"These credit cards have ₩500 each – that's 500 Woolongs," Jet explains. "These Woolongs are worthless in the real world, but here in this game, they can buy you something great. The first thing on the table will be something really special – a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Bidding starts in ₩20 increments."

"All ₩500!" Satsuki shouts.

"500 Woolongs right off the bat!" Jet exclaims. "Anyone else want in on it?"

"I defer to Lady Satsuki," Koizumi states.

" _I'd really like that immunity idol, but I've got to trust Lady Satsuki's judgment on this one," Ino says. "If I go up against her, she could turn on me in an instant. That's why I'm going to sit this one out."_

"Going once, going twice – sold! To Satsuki for ₩500!"

Satsuki walks over, hands Jet her credit card, then takes the clue back with her.

"Next item up for bids…"

"A new car?" Kyoko wonders.

"Nope, but still good – French toast sticks with syrup."

"Ooh, ooh - ₩100!" Kyoko shouts.

"₩200!" Ino yells.

"No, ₩300!" Kyoko screams.

"Going once, going twice – sold, to Kyoko for ₩300!"

Kyoko rushes over and grabs her meal.

"Next item up for bids, we've got a spaghetti dinner with meatballs!"

"Ooh! ₩200!" Kyoko shouts.

"Kyoko, you're now out of money!" Sayaka exclaims.

"But this one is sold to Kyoko!"

Kyoko grabs her other meal from Jet.

"Next up… hamburger and French fries."

"Oh, come on, Jet, you're killing me!" Kyoko cries.

"Can I give my credit card to Kyoko?" Sayaka asks.

"Well, I never said there was no sharing of food or money, so if you wish…"

"Here you go, Kyoko."

"Okay! ₩300!"

"And sold it is! For ₩300 to Kyoko!"

Kyoko rushes over to get her next meal.

"Next item up for bids, a nice warm shower."

"That's for me!" Sakura shouts. "All ₩500!"

"And this one is sold to Sakura, for ₩500!"

Sakura goes off to get her shower, while Ino looks on jealously.

"Next up is a footlong meatball sandwich!"

"₩200!" Kyoko shouts.

"And once again, sold to Kyoko!"

Kyoko grabs her meatball sandwich and begins to eat it.

"We've got only three people left in this Auction – Koizumi, Ino and Jaeger, all three of which have not used any Woolongs. This next item is for an advantage in a challenge."

"All ₩500!" Ino yells.

"Sold – to Ino, for ₩500!"

Ino grabs the note off Jet.

"Next item – a special advantage in this game."

Koizumi hands his credit card to Satsuki. "You could use this more than I could."

"Thank you, Koizumi," Satsuki states. "All ₩500."

"Want to bid, Jaeger?" Jet asks.

Jaeger shakes his head.

"Well, that was a poor move on Jaeger's part, for two reasons. One – this special advantage goes to Satsuki instead of possibly him. And two – this Survivor Auction is… over!"

Jaeger looks on with frustration, while Satsuki picks up her special advantage. The players then head back to camp.

 **Day 32**

Satsuki first opens up her clue to a hidden immunity idol.

" _From what I read, the hidden immunity idol is out at sea a few yards," Satsuki says. "I have to swim out, then dig down underneath a rock to get it. Everyone's going to know I have it, but I might as well get it."_

Satsuki then opens up her advantage.

" ' _This is an extra vote,'" she reads. " 'At any Tribal Council, after the votes are read but before the host goes to tally the votes, you may speak up and get an extra vote.' Interesting. I'll hold on to this and figure out the right time to use it."_

So as Satsuki goes out to find her idol, Ino reads her advantage.

" ' _At the next challenge, you will be able to go back up 2 knots at any time,'" she reads. "2 knots? This sounds like a very tough challenge. I'm really not sure what it means, but hopefully that challenge helps me out. To me, though, it sounds like it really isn't all that helpful of an advantage at all."_

Sakura and Jaeger watch as Satsuki hunts for her idol out in the water.

"She's obviously looking for the idol," Jaeger states.

"It's okay," Sakura says. "She still doesn't have the numbers on us."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Jaeger comments.

"Can you believe it?" Sakura tells Jaeger. "We were doomed at the beginning of this game, and now we're in complete control. All we have to do is stick with Kyoko and Sayaka, and we've got this game in the bag!"

"Just make sure Sayaka doesn't flip back," Jaeger remarks.

" _We are in a very good position," Sakura says. "With Kyoko and Sayaka on our side, we have the numbers to make it to the Final Four. We've just got to be careful of things like Satsuki's potential idol and whatever advantages were bought at the Auction."_

" _It's amazing, isn't it, that we were at the bottom some time ago," Jaeger says. "We lost 5 straight immunity challenges, and now we've got a shot at being in the Final Four with straightforward voting. It's all thanks to Sayaka flipping, though we got to give a whole lot of credit to Kyoko too. Those two have turned the game on its head."_

Meanwhile, Satsuki triumphantly pulls the hidden immunity idol out of the water.

" _You cannot stop Satsuki Kiryuin that easily," Satsuki states. "I am in charge of Honnouji Academy for a reason. I do not get felled by small fries such as Matoi or Sayaka standing up against me. Now that I have a new idol, I can use it to counterattack against whatever Sayaka and Kyoko may have planned."_

 **Day 33**

Satsuki brings over Koizumi and Ino, where they have a secret conversation.

"We're winning at tonight's vote," Satsuki tells them, showing her immunity idol.

"How?" Ino asks. "Even with you having an idol and one of us winning immunity, the other one still gets picked off 4-3."

"That's the key, one of us has to win immunity," Satsuki replies. "If we manage to get immunity, then we win this vote, hands down, and no one can stop us by ourselves."

"Please explain," Koizumi says.

"Very well, then," Satsuki states. "I received a special advantage at the Auction. That special advantage is so big, it will turn the game on its head."

Satsuki slips the advantage over to Ino for her to read.

"Shut… up!" Ino exclaims. "Really?"

"That's right," Satsuki responds. "I get an extra vote at a Tribal Council of my choice. If I use it tonight, then we have four votes against four."

"Oh, I get it," Koizumi says.

"Right," Ino says. "We get four votes against four, and then force another double tie."

"You're not thinking it out," Satsuki says. "A double tie may happen, but no matter what happens, we are safe."

"Why?" Ino wonders.

"Because I have an idol, one of us receives the four votes and is immune from picking rocks, and the other wins immunity. None of us can pick rocks. The Aggressives have to turn on each other, or pick rocks amongst themselves. In any case, one of them is going home."

"Awesome!" Ino exclaims.

"But, if one of us doesn't win immunity today, that all goes out the window. So we must do whatever we can to win immunity."

"Gotcha," Koizumi states.

" _Lady Satsuki has such a well-thought-out plan that it's hard to imagine the Aggressives figuring this one out," Ino says. "As long as one of us wins immunity – and I get a special advantage in this one – then there's nothing to stop us from triumphing in this vote. Lady Satsuki is amazing!"_

" _My master plan can still work out, provided Ino or myself wins immunity," Satsuki states. "I don't give Koizumi much of a chance. If this plan works out, then the entire game is turned on its head, and I reclaim control over the votes again. It may be true that Sayaka made a power play to wrest away control from me, but I'm taking it back, and I won't relinquish it again."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players walk in.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Ino exclaims.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Ino goes crashing to the ground, and Jet waltzes over to pick up the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hang on a rope with several knots tied to it. The rope will be tied to a log. You'll start at the knot closest to the log, but every five minutes, you will change hands and move back a knot. The player who holds on to the rope longest without falling back into the water wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the next one voted out of this game. Ino, you received an advantage for this challenge. Please open it up and read it.

Ino opens up her note.

"At any point in this challenge, you will be allowed to move your hands back up 2 knots," she reads.

"Very big advantage for Ino in this challenge. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players go over to their spots where they will be holding on to the ropes.

"Everyone move your hand to that first knot."

The players grab on to the rope at that position.

"This challenge is underway."

The players hang on to the ropes, with only Koizumi struggling a little bit, until the five-minute period is up.

"Everyone change hands and move down one knot."

The contestants go down to the next knot, finding it to be more difficult.

…

Five minutes go by…

…and Kyoko drops her rope and is out of the challenge.

"Kyoko's out! We are down to 6!"

The Survivors hold on longer, until the five minutes is up.

"Okay, everyone move your hand down a knot."

"Excuse me, Jet," Ino exclaims, "I would like to use my advantage now."

"Very well, Ino can move back up two knots."

Ino moves her hands up two knots again, so she is back at the top of the rope.

Five minutes go by…

…

And no one drops out.

"Down to the next knot!" Jet says.

…

About three minutes later, Sayaka starts to struggle, and she drops the rope and splashes into the water.

"Sayaka's out, and we are down to five!"

…

The five-minute period runs out, and the players move their hands to the next knot.

…

About two and a half minutes go by, and Jaeger cannot take it any longer, and he drops into the water.

"Jaeger is out! There are only four left!"

…

Another five minutes go by, and the players drop to the final knot on the rope.

"The three Elite Four members, all fighting each other for immunity! Surely they know that this is it!"

"Shut up, Probst!" Satsuki shouts.

"It's Jet Black, not Probst!"

Satsuki really starts to struggle. She looks over at Koizumi, who is also struggling, while Ino seems to be having no trouble at all. She holds on tight, then notices someone drop out.

…

It is Koizumi.

"Koizumi's out! We're down to three!"

Sakura tries holding on as hard as she can, while Ino is still two knots higher and thus having a much easier time than the others. Satsuki continues struggling, and she finally drops her knot and into the water.

"Satsuki is out! It's a rivalry finish – Ino vs. Sakura!"

Ino and Sakura hold on as hard as possible, hoping to hold out longer. Both of them begin to have real trouble holding on. After about fifteen minutes, one of them finally gives in and drops out.

…

"Yamanaka… stays on! Sakura drops out! And that's it! Yamanaka… wins immunity!"

Ino lets go and splashes into the water, then swims back to shore to meet the others. Satsuki shakes Ino's hand, while Koizumi salutes her.

"Congratulations, Ino, come over here."

Ino runs over, and Jet Black puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Once again, you are safe, and no one can vote for you, even if they want to. Everyone else will be fair game tonight, as after 33 days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Ino pumps her fists in celebration as she walks away.

" _I know Ino won this challenge, but she had a big advantage over me," Sakura says. "I don't consider it a loss to her. She only outdueled me because of her advantage. If we were on even ground, it would have been a different story."_

 **PAN Tribe**

Ino taunts Sakura as they come back from the challenge.

"I beat you!" she exclaims.

"So what?" Sakura replies. "You had an unfair advantage."

"Hey, I bought my advantage fair and square," Ino says. "You could have had it if you wanted it."

"We still have the numbers," Sakura remarks. "So I wouldn't be bragging too much longer."

"We'll soon see about that," Ino responds.

" _Ooh, that Ino, she really gets on my nerves," Sakura says. "Just when I finally get to a position in the game where I have the advantage on her, she pulls something like this and it feels like the rug has been pulled out from under me. Fortunately, we have the numbers, and that's all that matters at this point."_

Jaeger goes over strategy with Kyoko and Sayaka.

"Do you think Satsuki found an idol?" Eren asks them.

"Who cares?" Kyoko replies.

Sayaka ignores Kyoko. "I think she has one," she states.

"So we vote Koizumi, and hope Satsuki doesn't give it to him?"

"Yeah, that's the only thing to do. We don't have much choice."

"Okay, that's a plan."

" _It's too bad Ino won immunity," Sayaka says. "Then we'd have a choice of voting Koizumi or Ino, but now with Ino immune and Satsuki potentially with an idol, we've got to vote Koizumi and just hope Satsuki doesn't hand him the idol. I know Lady Satsuki well enough, though – she won't give it to him."_

Satsuki, Ino and Koizumi make some last-minute preparations.

"You sure you're using both the idol and the double vote tonight?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, you may only have to use one," Koizumi comments.

"I will make a determination at the time," Satsuki states. "If it makes sense to not use one of them, I will save it, but it is highly probable that I use both."

"Just making sure," Ino says.

" _My alliance may not exactly have the numbers right now, but my double vote will change everything," Satsuki says. "This Tribal Council is going to be a real game-changer."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(PAN)**

The seven PAN Tribe members enter with their torches. They set their torches in their respective places, then find their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko, Sinon, Near, and eliminated last Tribal Council, Annie."

Annie gives a death glare over at Sayaka as she sits down.

"Let's get it out there – Yamanaka, two straight immunities for you. You've earned the right to be called by your last name."

"I'm no Wiglesworth," Ino replies. "I'm fully planning on going on to win this game, not finish second."

"Well, the distance between first and second is long, and even tonight's vote might make the difference there. Do you know what I mean, Sayaka?"

"Absolutely, Jet. Everyone has to make sure they make the best strategic moves for their potential endgame. Last time we were here, Lady Satsuki played an idol. Will she play another one tonight? We're not sure, but we want to make sure we're ready for anything."

"Interesting. Sayaka pointed out that you may have an idol, based off the clue you bought at the Auction."

"Yes, I looked for an idol," Satsuki says. "I will not give away if I found it, to whom I may give it to, or if I will even use it if I have it. My goal is to keep it shrouded in mystery. One wrong move and that idol goes to waste."

"Sakura, has there been any talk about the secret advantage Satsuki bought?"

"We haven't really thought about it much," Sakura says. "We're not sure what it is. From the way Lady Satsuki acts, we have no way of knowing what was in that note."

"Now there's a bizarre answer," Jet says. "We are 33 days into this game, and you guys aren't even thinking about what kind of advantage someone else got? Wake up, Sakura! This game is almost over!"

"I understand that," Sakura says. "But panicking over a potential advantage could lead to the very same situation that Lady Satsuki finds herself in now. She played the game too hard, and as a result, Sayaka's on our side instead of hers. All she had to do was play it safe, and she would have been fine."

"Satsuki, Sakura really just called you out there."

"She did, and she shall pay, in one form or another," Satsuki says. "No one messes with Satsuki Kiryuin and gets away with it."

Ryuko rolls her eyes from the jury bench.

"Kyoko, I've had a hard time figuring you out in this game. Are you just being dragged to the end by your friend Sayaka?"

"Hey, I do some work myself!" Kyoko exclaims. "For example, I cut up coconuts! I cook the rice too!"

"I'm talking strategically."

"Strategery is for presidents," Kyoko comments, with everyone laughing.

"Okay, then, president," Jet chuckles. "Koizumi, you seem to be very much under the radar. Do you think you're being underestimated?"

"Maybe I'm being misunderestimated," Koizumi jokes, and everyone cracks up again.

"All right, all right, enough with the jokes, it's time for the votes," Jet states. "Ino has immunity, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game, and Ino, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Ino goes to vote.

" _I so hope that our strategy works out tonight," Ino says._

Jaeger goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

" _I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but we have to vote for you," Sakura says, holding up her vote for Koizumi._

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally-"

"Excuse me, Jet," Satsuki breaks in.

"Yes?" Jet wonders.

"I have a special advantage I would like to use," Satsuki states.

Satsuki pulls out her note to show Jet.

"Satsuki's special advantage is an extra vote. She will now go and make that extra vote."

Sakura looks on in shock, while Satsuki goes to vote again.

"Now, I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes. He rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it."

Satsuki immediately stands up.

"Tonight I'm making all the moves," she tells Jet, as she walks over to hand him the idol.

"You sure are," Jet replies. "No votes cast against Satsuki will count tonight, according to the rules of Survivor. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Sakura."

Sakura looks on in surprise upon seeing her name.

…

"Sakura. Three votes Koizumi, two votes Sakura."

…

…

"Sakura. We're tied, three votes Koizumi, three votes Sakura."

…

…

"Sakura. That's four votes Sakura, three votes Koizumi, one vote left."

Sakura holds her breath as the final vote is opened.

…

…

…

"Koizumi. We have a tie."

Sakura breathes again, while everyone looks on with suspense.

"Here's how this is going to work. Everyone but Koizumi and Sakura will revote, for only Koizumi or Sakura. Satsuki _will_ get her second vote, again. If we tie again, and there is no unanimous decision to vote out either player, then we _will_ pick rocks, again. Keep that in mind as you case your votes. Ino, you're up first. Come take the voting urn with you."

Ino grabs the voting urn off Jet and goes back to the voting booth, as the new Survivor voting music begins to play once more.

Ino goes to vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote – twice.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Koizumi."

Koizumi nods, still smiling.

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Sakura."

Sakura looks a bit nervous.

…

…

"Sakura. We're tied, two votes Sakura, two votes Koizumi."

…

…

"Sakura. That's three votes Sakura, two votes Koizumi… one vote left."

…

…

…

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the fifth member of our jury, Sakura Haruno."

"No way!" Sakura exclaims.

She shakes her head, then gets up to grab her torch. She brings it over before Jet.

"Sakura, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Sakura's torch, then Sakura heads on out.

"Get out your iPhone, open up Twitter, and enter #Blindside," Jet says. "And this game just got turned on its head once more. Ino, you'll receive a bonus $10,000 for outlasting your rival. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players, some still in disbelief, grab their torches and go back to camp.

" _Unbelievable!" Sakura says. "I'm still not sure who flipped on me – was it Sayaka or Kyoko? It couldn't have been Jaeger. I'm sure to find out that information when I'm on the jury, and that's going to cost someone a jury vote, assuming they make it that far. I'm really disappointed I didn't make it to the end, and especially mad that Ino beat me! I never saw it coming, not for a second. I guess that's what you call an old-fashioned Survivor blindside."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ino – Sakura, Sakura**

 **Jaeger – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Koizumi – Sakura**

 **Kyoko – Koizumi, Sakura**

 **Sakura – Koizumi**

 **Satsuki – Sakura-Sakura, Sakura-Sakura**

 **Sayaka – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Aggressive alliance is in a panic after having lost Sakura:**

" _Sakura was the leader of us Aggressives," Jaeger says. "She was a great player. I never thought she'd last beyond me. This is just a travesty. What happens now if Sayaka goes back to the Elite Four?"_

 **The players' loved ones come to visit:**

" _Now entering, with the song_ "Blumenkranz" _blasting in the background, it's Satsuki's mother, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Jet announces._

" _Mother…" Satsuki grumbles._

 **And yet again, another vote may come down to ties and rocks:**

" _Kyoko, you've got to be willing to pick rocks for me," Sayaka says._

" _I'd pick them for you, not for Jaeger," Kyoko says._

" _You have to pick rocks no matter what!"_

" _Not really, I can do what I want."_

" _Kyoko!"_


	12. Don't Lose Your Way

**Episode 12**

 **Don't Lose Your Way**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **After Sayaka turned on the Elite Four and engineered a tie that ended in Annie's ouster on a purple rock, the Aggressives felt quite safe.**

" _We've come a long way, haven't we?" Jaeger comments._

" _Can you believe it?" Sakura tells Jaeger. "We were doomed at the beginning of this game, and now we're in complete control. All we have to do is stick with Kyoko and Sayaka, and we've got this game in the bag!"_

 **But that was before the Survivor Auction, where Satsuki bought not one but two advantages…**

" _From what I read, the hidden immunity idol is out at sea a few yards," Satsuki says. "I have to swim out, then dig down underneath a rock to get it. Everyone's going to know I have it, but I might as well get it."_

" ' _This is an extra vote,'" she reads. " 'At any Tribal Council, after the votes are read but before the host goes to tally the votes, you may speak up and get an extra vote.' Interesting. I'll hold on to this and figure out the right time to use it."_

 **At the immunity challenge, there was great pressure on the Elite Four to win immunity, but Ino pulled it out…**

" _Yamanaka… stays on! Sakura drops out! And that's it! Yamanaka… wins immunity!"_

 **Satsuki played her idol on herself, while Ino was immune from the vote. Satsuki then used her extra vote to forge a 4-4 tie between Koizumi and Sakura. In the revote, Kyoko chose not to pick rocks again, and instead voted out her longtime ally Sakura. 6 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 34**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Koizumi)**

Jaeger is still stunned over the previous night's vote.

" _Sakura was the leader of us Aggressives," Jaeger says. "She was a great player. I never thought she'd last beyond me. This is just a travesty. What happens now if Sayaka goes back to the Elite Four?"_

He talks with Kyoko as she stuffs her face in a coconut.

"Kyoko, was it you who voted for Sakura in the revote?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was me," Kyoko says. "So what?"

"So what? You do realize that you turned on one of your own!"

Sayaka walks over to defuse the situation.

"Eren, Kyoko had to vote Sakura or else it was one of us three going home," Sayaka explains. "We would have had to pick rocks – the trio of us. You really should be thanking Kyoko."

"I guess you do have a good point there," Jaeger replies. "Still, it really hurt to lose Sakura like that."

"What we have to do is stick close together so it doesn't happen again," Sayaka states. "Us three, vs. the Elite Four's three. Another tie."

"And another rock to be picked?" Kyoko wonders.

"Possibly," Sayaka says. "But let's remember that Kyoko still has that idol."

"Oh, yeah, that," Kyoko says. "I totally forgot about it!"

" _If I have to use my idol, I will, but I'd like to hang on to this sucker a little longer," Kyoko says. "I honestly haven't even been thinking about it recently."_

" _Kyoko has an idol, and if she's willing to use it to help our alliance, then we could have an advantage next vote," Sayaka says. "The goal is for us to use it on the person who receives votes. Problem is, how do we figure out who Lady Satsuki's going to vote for? That's the key."_

Satsuki, meanwhile, talks things over with her two remaining Elite Four members.

"It's a 3-on-3 situation," Satsuki states. "Our 3 vs. their 3."

"So, another tie vote?" Koizumi says.

"Quite possibly," Satsuki says. "But there is the wild card – Kyoko's idol."

"Oh… yeah," Ino states. "How do we get by that?"

"The goal is to pick which person who is least likely to have that idol played on them," Satsuki says. "From my analysis, that would likely be Jaeger."

"So we put three votes on Jaeger and hope to survive the double tie?" Ino wonders.

"Exactly," Satsuki says. "And we pick rocks once more. That's why immunity is so important – by winning immunity, only one of us has to pick rocks, vs. two of them. But if one of them wins immunity, two of us have to pick rocks, vs. only one of them. This is assuming they use the idol."

"I love your analysis," Koizumi states.

"Yeah, you've really got your finger on everything in this game," Ino says. "It's been a joy playing with you."

" _I'm trying my very best to follow Lady Satsuki's every command," Ino says. "It's worked out so far, so good, as I've made it to the last six. We've reached another crossroads in the game, though, where the next vote is going to determine a whole lot. If we don't win this immunity challenge, we're in some serious trouble with the odds against us in a potential rock-pull."_

" _I have carefully calculated everything for my alliance," Satsuki says. "They fully trust me, and I partially trust them as well. The goal is to vote for Jaeger, then hope that snake in the grass Sayaka gets what's coming to her with a rock. She went up against me, and she will soon learn that no one defies Satsuki Kiryuin!"_

 **Day 35**

Jaeger goes to gather the treemail.

"Look what we got!" he exclaims to the others.

"What is it?" Ino asks.

"It's an iPhone."

"An iPhone? I thought Survivor was sponsored by Sprint."

"Not anymore."

"Let's see what's on it!" an excited Kyoko says, running over to them.

The players all huddle over the iPhone, which starts to play a video.

"Hi Survivors!" six people say in unison on the iPhone. The six people are all loved ones of the players.

"We've come to give you a boost!" one of the loved ones, Mikasa Ackerman, says.

"Come see us at the next reward challenge," another loved one, Sai, says.

"We'll be waiting for you," a third one, Arakawa, says.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kyoko exclaims, and the players take off for the reward challenge.

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six players rush into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko shouts.

"First, it is time for a little love," Jet says. "First, Ino, it's your boyfriend… Sai."

Sai jogs in, and he and Ino share a warm embrace.

"I read a book on Survivor," Sai says. "I've memorized a lot of strategies from the book. I can share some with you."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ino laughs.

"Next up, we've got Arakawa, a butler who's a friend of Itsuki Koizumi!"

Arakawa walks out all properly, and he comes over to Koizumi and shakes his hand.

"You've done very well," Arakawa tells him.

"Hopefully well enough to entertain Miss Suzumiya," Koizumi replies.

"Next, we've got Mami Tomoe, a friend of Kyoko!"

"She's not my friend!" Kyoko shouts, as Mami walks in.

"How are you doing?" Mami asks Kyoko, walking over to her.

"Just fine, thank you!" Kyoko replies, crossing her arms.

Mami simply smiles.

"Okay, next we have Kyosuke Kamijo, a violinist who is pals with Sayaka."

Kyosuke runs out, and Sayaka meets him and hugs him warmly.

"How did the recital go?" Sayaka asks him.

"It went perfectly," Kyosuke replies. "My dreams came true."

"That was my one wish, for you to play well," Sayaka says.

"Okay, enough, you two!" a jealous Kyoko shouts. "You're getting too close for comfort!"

Kyosuke bends over and gives Sayaka a kiss on the cheek. Kyoko begins to steam, but Sayaka merely laughs.

"Up next – Mikasa Ackerman, childhood friend of Eren Jaeger!"

Mikasa runs out, and she and Eren share a hug. She pats him on the back.

"You've done well for yourself," Mikasa tells him. "I never thought you'd make it this far."

"Your expectations were too low!" Eren responds, and the two share a laugh.

"Okay, finally, here is the last loved one. It is Satsuki's loved one, and she must make quite an entrance."

Satsuki looks on sternly.

"Now entering, with the song " _Blumenkranz_ " blasting in the background, it's Satsuki's mother, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Jet announces.

"Mother…" Satsuki grumbles.

Ragyo walks in majestically, with her rainbow-colored hair shining in the sun. She walks over to Satsuki and grabs her by the chin, then stares her right in the eyes.

"You've made it a long way," Ragyo states. "Just as should be expected from a member of the Kiryuin family."

"I know," Satsuki replies.

"Okay, it's time for the challenge. For today's challenge, you'll work together with your loved one to unscrew three bars. You'll then stack them on a rack. Finally, you'll toss balls on ropes onto the rack. First pair to land three balls, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Absolutely!" Ino shouts.

"The winner will get to go along with their loved one to the location of tomorrow's immunity challenge, where you will first get to enjoy a meal together. Then you will be given the chance to practice the immunity challenge, which could give you a huge advantage tomorrow. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" Sayaka exclaims.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk things over with their loved ones, then line up at the start.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Ino and Sai start out strong, unscrewing the first bar quite easily. Koizumi and Arakawa struggle from the get-go, while Kyoko is a bit clumsy with the bar and ends up slipping and falling.

"Got to unscrew all three bars!"

Ino and Sai start to unscrew the second bar, while Ragyo and Satsuki finish the first one. Koizumi and Arakawa continue to struggle, while the pairs of Sayaka and Kyosuke and Eren and Mikasa unscrew the first bar.

"Ino and Sai off to a great start!"

Ino and Sai finish the second bar and move on to the third, moving quite well. Ragyo and Satsuki finish untwisting the second bar, while Sayaka and Kyosuke are right behind them. Eren and Mikasa slip for a second, but manage to catch up.

"Ino and Sai finish their third bar, now just have to toss those bolas!"

Ragyo and Satsuki finish their third bar, with Eren and Mikasa right behind them. Sayaka and Kyosuke lose a bit of time, while Koizumi and Arakawa are still struggling.

"Ragyo and Satsuki ready to toss!"

Satsuki tosses her first bola, having watched Ino miss on her first two attempts. Satsuki lands one on her first try.

"Satsuki lands her first bola!"

Ino tosses her next bola, and it lands perfectly. Eren gets his first bola landed as well.

"This is a tight one here!"

Satsuki tosses her second bola, and she perfectly lands it on the bars.

"Satsuki one away from winning!"

Ino tosses her bola, and connects. Eren misses on his next one, while Sayaka lands her first bola.

"Satsuki and Ino both only one toss away!"

Satsuki tosses one up, and it misses. Ino tosses hers up…

…

…and misses.

"Still anyone's game!"

Satsuki then tosses her next bola…

…

…and connects.

"And that's it! Satsuki… wins reward!"

Satsuki pumps both of her fists, looking determined. Ragyo simply smiles.

"Congratulations, Satsuki," Jet states. "You've won a meal with your mom, as well as a chance to try out the next challenge before anyone else even gets to see it. You two can head out to your reward."

Ragyo follows Satsuki as they head out to go for their reward.

"As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. Say goodbye to your loved ones."

Ino hugs Sai, Kyosuke hugs Sayaka, and the others shake hands. The loved ones then leave one way, while the players head on back to camp.

 **Reward**

Satsuki and her mother Ragyo sit down to have their meal.

"You've done well, daughter," Ragyo states. "This is what I expect from a member of the Kiryuin clan."

"Thank you," Satsuki replies.

"What is the probability of you winning the game?" Ragyo asks.

"I'd say 50-50 at this point."

"Not what I want to hear. I want you to believe that there is no chance that you will lose."

"Yes, but overconfidence could be a weakness."

"It's not overconfidence," Ragyo says. "It's called pride. And as a member of the Kiryuin family, you must have pride. Remember this; don't lose your way."

" _My mother has no intention on helping me win," Satsuki says. "She is only concerned about herself. I have to win in spite of her, not because of her."_

Satsuki and her mother then move on to the immunity challenge area, where they find a large labyrinth.

" 'Put on this blindfold, and try to collect the four necklaces in the four corners of this labyrinth,'" Satsuki reads a note. " 'Your loved one will be allowed to guide you through the maze, for a 30-minute time limit."

So Satsuki puts on the blindfold, and Ragyo turns over an hourglass to start the timer. Ragyo then begins to guide Satsuki through the maze.

"You want to make a left, and then a right," Ragyo calls.

However, Ragyo is purposely causing Satsuki to fail. Satsuki ends up bumping into wall after wall, and after the 30 minutes are done, she has made absolutely no progress.

"It seems you were unable to find any of the necklaces," Ragyo states with an evil smile.

"I wonder why that is," Satsuki replies sarcastically.

" _Satsuki must earn this victory on her own," Ragyo says. "If I helped her out too much, she wouldn't deserve it. She needs to prove her worth to me."_

" _My mother is a scamp of the highest order," Satsuki says. "She purposely screwed me over during the practice, and now I've got bumps and bruises all over. This is only typical from her."_

Satsuki then says goodbye to her mother before she leaves.

"You better win this game," Ragyo states. "Or else."

"I understand, Mother," Satsuki replies.

" _If Satsuki is unable to win this game, she is not worthy of the Kiryuin family name," Ragyo says. "I have great expectations of her. She better not fail."_

 **Day 36**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Kyoko, Satsuki, Ino, Sayaka, Koizumi)**

That morning, Ino asks Satsuki about the challenge.

"What's the challenge like?" Ino asks. "How hard do you think it'll be?"

"It is a blindfold challenge," Satsuki replies. "Going through a maze with a blindfold on. It will be extremely difficult."

"We need to win this challenge for our alliance's sake," Koizumi says.

"Indeed," Satsuki states. "With no immunity idol in play, we must win in order to have better odds in a potential rock-picking situation. We'd have only one person having to pick a rock, as opposed to two. That is, unless Kyoko plays her idol."

" _This is a huge challenge for us," Satsuki says. "Obviously if we win, we're in good shape. But with a loss, we're in deep trouble, as two of us would have to pick rocks in a 3-3 tie situation."_

" _This challenge seems like it's going to be quite difficult, if even Lady Satsuki says it is," Ino says. "If we're blindfolded, we can't help each other out and work as a team, so it looks like Koizumi and I are on our own."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players enter the immunity challenge area, seeing the giant labyrinth.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Ino goes crashing to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be blindfolded. You'll have to find your way through this maze, as you try to retrieve four necklaces. First person to get all four necklaces and return to the start, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 36 long, grueling days, someone will be the fifteenth person voted out of this game. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all get blindfolded, then prepare for the challenge.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Survivors head out into the maze, and right off the bat Kyoko turns right into a wall and falls over. Koizumi also struggles, bouncing off two walls.

"This challenge has a steep learning curve!"

Satsuki uses a tried and true way of going through the maze, holding on to the right side of the wall the whole way through the maze. Sayaka and Kyoko both get lost quickly, and end up back at the start. Ino is struggling a lot as well.

"Satsuki grabs her first necklace!"

Satsuki puts her first necklace around her neck, and this leads Ino to try a new strategy.

"Satsuki, where are you? Call out so I can hear you!"

"No, no!" Jet exclaims. "No talking during this challenge!"

Ino shakes her head, then bumps right into a wall.

"No one besides Satsuki is making any headway in this challenge!"

Satsuki continues to follow the wall on the right, and she finds her second necklace.

"Satsuki with two necklaces – no one else with any!"

Jaeger finally makes some headway, finding his first necklace.

"Jaeger's got one!"

The challenge continues on for a half-hour, with no one able to find any necklaces.

"Everyone really having trouble at this challenge!"

Satsuki finally makes her way to her third necklace, while Ino is finally finding her first necklace.

"Satsuki has three, Ino has her first! You guys better catch up, or Satsuki's going to run away with this challenge!"

But it is of no use. Satsuki finds her fourth necklace not long afterward, and her victory is inevitable.

"Satsuki's got all four necklaces! All she has to do is make it back to the start!"

Satsuki stumbles along, finding her way to the start, as she coasts to an easy victory.

"And that's it! Satsuki wins immunity!"

Satsuki throws off her blindfold, then pumps her fist in celebration. The other players take off their blindfolds as well, frustrated from losing.

"Congratulations, Satsuki, get over here."

Satsuki walks over to Jet to receive her immunity necklace.

"You are safe from tonight's vote, Satsuki Kiryuin. The rest of you, after 36 days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players trudge on out, back to camp.

" _Winning immunity was of prime importance today," Satsuki says. "Now my Elite Four alliance is in the best position going into tonight."_

 **PAN Tribe**

Satsuki goes over the plans of voting along with Ino and Koizumi.

"We're putting three votes on Jaeger," she explains to them. "It is highly unlikely that Kyoko plays her idol on Jaeger – she's much more likely to play it on herself or Sayaka."

"Understood," Koizumi says.

"Are you sure we should vote for Jaeger?" Ino wonders. "I was thinking to vote Sayaka."

"Why?"

"Well, Jaeger's much more likely to flip than the other two."

"I will keep that under consideration," Satsuki states.

" _If we have a tie vote, the player most likely to flip on their own alliance is Jaeger," Ino says. "That's why I don't agree with voting for him – I'd rather vote Sayaka and induce a vote change out of Eren. That's probably our best chance at avoiding rocks."_

" _I understand Ino's reasoning in wanting to vote for Sayaka," Satsuki says. "However, I do not want to risk an idol being played on the person we're voting for. If we vote Sayaka, there's a good chance Kyoko plays her idol on Sayaka, and thus our alliance automatically loses. We can't take that chance."_

Meanwhile, the Aggressive alliance discusses who they want to vote for.

"I say we vote for Ino," Jaeger suggests.

"Nah, let's vote Koizumi," Kyoko remarks.

"Well, we've got to make a decision, one way or another," Sayaka says. "Personally, I suggest voting Koizumi. Ino's more likely to flip than Koizumi."

"I see your reasoning," Jaeger states. "But it's probably going to come down to rocks."

"Kyoko, you've got to be willing to pick rocks for me," Sayaka says.

"I'd pick them for you, not for Jaeger," Kyoko says.

"You have to pick rocks no matter what!"

"Not really, I can do what I want."

"Kyoko!"

" _There's no way the blindly loyal Koizumi flips on his own alliance," Sayaka says. "But there's a slight chance that Ino might flip. And if there's any chance we can avoid picking rocks, we would like that. I'm afraid though that Kyoko might flip in an attempt to avoid rocks, and that could spell doom for our alliance."_

" _I'll pick rocks if I feel like it," Kyoko says. "But if I don't feel like it, too bad. It's all based on how I feel."_

 **Tribal Council**

The six PAN Tribe members enter the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko, Sinon, Near, Annie, and voted out last Tribal Council, Sakura."

The five jury members take their seats across from the remaining players.

"Ino, the last two times we've been here, we've had votes come down to ties. What about this vote? You think it's coming down to a tie again?"

"Probably," Ino replies. "The alliances are split so heavily that it's obvious how it's going to go down."

"And how would that be, Koizumi?"

"Lady Satsuki, Ino and I are in one alliance," Koizumi states. "And obviously, the other three are in the other alliance."

"Sayaka, how willing are you to pick rocks, if necessary, tonight?"

"I'll gladly do it, as these two were willing to do it for me," Sayaka responds. "I'm fiercely loyal to my friends."

"Then how come you weren't fiercely loyal to the Elite Four?" Satsuki breaks in.

"That was your own doing," Sayaka replies. "You chose to go after Kyoko when there was no reason to do so. I voiced my reasoning for her to stay, but you did not want to hear it. As a result, we split."

"That is no excuse," Satsuki states. "The jury will plainly see that you turned on your own alliance and refused to be loyal. You are doomed if you reach the Final Three. You might as well quit."

Sayaka looks a bit stunned, so Kyoko stands up for her.

"Hey, lay off Sayaka, will you?" she shouts. "Sayaka is a very cool girl. Not that I like her or anything, but I think she's the best. So leave her alone! Or else I'm going to blow up! And you don't want me to get angry!"

Everyone laughs at Kyoko's nonsensical rant.

"Kyoko, I must say, you are one of the most over-the-top characters we've ever had on this show," Jet says. "How do you approach tonight's vote?"

"Simple," Kyoko says. "I go over to the voting booth, take the marker, write down my vote, put it in the voting urn, then come back here."

Everyone laughs again. Even Jet has a good chuckle.

"Jaeger, is there any reason to believe that it won't be a double tie?"

"Anything could happen," Jaeger replies. "Someone could flip, on either side. I honestly have no idea what's going to occur tonight. I'm just hoping it doesn't come back to haunt me."

"Well, someone's going to be haunted tonight. You cannot vote for Satsuki, but everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Ino, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" starts to play as the contestants walk over to the voting booth.

Ino goes to vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

" _It's nothing personal," Sayaka says, showing her vote for Koizumi. "I wish we could have played this game longer together."_

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the final time you can do so."

"Final time?" Kyoko exclaims. "Okay, then, might as well."

Kyoko rushes up to Jet and hands him her idol.

"Play it on… hmmm… Sayaka."

Sayaka looks a bit surprised, but feels satisfied.

"Very well then. No votes cast against Sayaka will count tonight. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Koizumi. That's three votes Koizumi."

…

…

"Jaeger. Three votes Koizumi, one votes Jaeger, two votes left."

Sayaka shakes her head as she sees the vote for Jaeger. Eren also looks on unhappily.

…

…

"Jaeger. Three votes Koizumi, two votes Jaeger, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Jaeger. We have a tie."

Sayaka looks down with worry, while Ino also looks on nervously.

"We will have a revote," Jet states. "Koizumi and Jaeger, you will _not_ vote; everyone else, you will vote for either Koizumi or Jaeger. Ino, come take the voting urn, it is time to revote."

Ino walks over to grab the voting urn as the "Tally the Vote" theme starts up again.

Ino goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet walks over, grabs the voting urn, then comes on back.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Koizumi."

…

…

"Jaeger."

…

…

…

"Jaeger. That's two votes Jaeger, one vote Koizumi, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

"Koizumi. We have a double tie."

Everyone looks on excitedly.

"Now, if you can come to a unanimous decision as to who should be eliminated, then that person will go home. If not, we will pick rocks."

"Let's pick rocks!" Kyoko exclaims.

"I agree, let's do it," Ino adds.

"Okay then," Jet says. "Kyoko and Ino, you will pick rocks. The one of you who draws the purple rock will be sent home."

He brings over the voting urn, with two rocks inside, to Kyoko and Ino. Each of them pulls out a rock.

"On the count of 3, you will reveal your rock. One… two… three!"

The one with the purple rock is…

…

…

…

…

…

Ino.

"Yoo-hoo!" Kyoko screams, as she tosses her gray rock into the air.

"I can't believe it," Ino mutters.

"Ino, you need to bring me your torch."

Ino grabs her torch, then brings it over to Jet. Satsuki and Koizumi look on solemnly, while Sayaka and Jaeger give each other a high-five.

"Ino, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Ino's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Best of luck, Lady Satsuki," Ino calls, before leaving.

"Third straight vote with a tie, second out of three with a rock pull," Jet states. "This has been one of the wildest stretches in Survivor history. There's no other way to put it – anything can happen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and walk on back to camp, with Kyoko singing as she goes.

" _Unbelievable finish," Ino says. "I can't believe how this ended up. I picked a rock in order to be loyal to my alliance, and it came back to bite me in the butt. It is what it is – it's unfortunate. I guess that's how it goes. I should have prepared more for this scenario, and put myself in a position where I wouldn't have to pick rocks in order to have a shot at winning. Oh well – I did make it very far in the game."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ino – Jaeger, Jaeger**

 **Jaeger – Koizumi**

 **Koizumi – Jaeger**

 **Kyoko – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Satsuki – Jaeger, Jaeger**

 **Sayaka – Koizumi, Koizumi**

 **Next time on… Survivor…**

 **It's down to the Final Five! Who will win?**

 **Eren Jaeger?**

 **Itsuki Koizumi?**

 **Kyoko Sakura?**

 **Satsuki Kiryuin?**

 **Or Sayaka Miki?**

 **Find out next time, in our season finale!**


	13. Light Your Heart Up

**Episode 13**

 **Light Your Heart Up**

 **36 days ago, ten pairs of rivals were marooned in the Orange Islands. They were split into two tribes, loosely based on their personalities – Passive and Aggressive. From the very start of the game, the Passive Tribe dominated the game.**

" _And that's it! Passives… win immunity!"_

 **At the Passive camp, Satsuki Kiryuin took complete control of the game.**

" _These are the rules of this tribe," Satsuki states. "One – you will give an all-out effort in any challenge, to serve your leader well! Two – you will report any hidden immunity idol sightings to me! And three – all votes will be discussed and decided before Tribal Council!"_

 **Things only got worse for the Aggressives, who had two members who threw challenges.**

" _Simple," Cain replies. "I threw the challenge."_

" _I hate you guys, so I'm throwing this challenge!" Mileena exclaims._

 **Once the Aggressives had lost five consecutive immunity challenges, the Passive Tribe was split in two, turning into the Passive and Neutral Tribes. This enabled the remaining Aggressive players to get back into the game.**

" _I promise you one thing," Ryuko says, "a lot of good will come out of this. You will never see any player in the entire game of Survivor play as hard as I will play the rest of this game. You will never see someone push the rest of this tribe as hard as I will push them, until the inevitable merge. You will never see a tribe play harder than we will until that merge."_

 **But at the merge, Satsuki got the better of her archrival Ryuko, and again took control of the game.**

" _Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the first member of our jury, Ryuko Matoi. That's six, and it is enough."_

" _Good luck guys," Ryuko tells Sakura and Eren. "Oh, and *%$ & you, Satsuki Kiryuin."_

 **However, right when it looked like Satsuki and her Elite Four would cruise to the end of the game, Sayaka flipped…**

" _Annie, sorry to say, but you are eliminated," Jet states._

 **That led the Aggressives to have the numbers. However, at the Auction, Satsuki bought an extra vote, which gave allowed her alliance to forge a tie again…**

" _Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the fifth member of our jury, Sakura Haruno."_

" _No way!" Sakura exclaims._

 **And at the next Tribal Council, there was yet another tie, and again one of Satsuki's Elite Four pulled the purple rock…**

" _Ino, the tribe has spoken."_

 **That leaves just five players in the game... Eren Jaeger, Itsuki Koizumi, Kyoko Sakura, Satsuki Kiryuin, and Sayaka Miki, all fighting to become sole Survivor. Tonight one of them will win the million-dollar prize!**

 **Day 37**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Eren, Koizumi, Kyoko, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

The Aggressive alliance is quite thrilled over the previous night's events.

"I can't believe you picked the gray rock twice in a row!" Sayaka tells Kyoko.

"I'm just that good, that's all," Kyoko replies.

"Thank you so much for picking rocks for me," Jaeger adds.

"Hey, no problem," Kyoko states. "I want to win this game too."

" _I have no idea what to expect with Kyoko," Jaeger says. "First she picks a rock for Sayaka, then she refuses to pick a rock for Sakura, but then she picks a rock for me. She's one of the most erratic players to ever play the game. I don't understand her at all."_

"Now we've got 3 against their 2," Sayaka states. "If Satsuki doesn't win immunity, we vote her. If she does, we vote Koizumi."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyoko replies.

"This is the Final Three right here," Jaeger remarks.

" _An absolutely crazy vote last night," Sayaka says. "I don't know why Kyoko refused to pick a rock for Sakura, but then turned around and picked a rock for Jaeger. That's Kyoko for you, you can't ever guess what she's going to do next. Except eat, maybe."_

Meanwhile, Satsuki faces the music. She walks over to Sayaka to congratulate her.

"Congratulations, Sayaka," Satsuki tells her. "Your alliance has won."

"I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki," Sayaka replies. "I wanted to play with you, but you went after Kyoko too soon."

"I do not concede that I made a mistake," Satsuki says. "Had my alliance not picked the wrong rock twice in a row, we would have won."

"That's how it goes sometimes," Sayaka says.

"I will let you know that I am not giving up," Satsuki declares. "I'm going to play these challenges as hard as I can. You won't see Satsuki Kiryuin give up."

"You have played this game well," Sayaka states. "I know that I'd probably vote for you if I were on the jury and you reached the end."

"Thank you, Sayaka, but I'm not in the mood for consolation prizes such as that," Satsuki says. "I'm still in this thing to win it, and win it I shall."

" _Sayaka may have gotten her way in the rock-picking, but I'm not out of here until I lose a challenge," Satsuki says. "I plan on winning every challenge the rest of the way, and pulling off a major upset by reaching the end anyway. Then perhaps Sayaka will be voting for me on the jury after all."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five players walk on in.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Satsuki tosses the Immunity Beads of Subjugation right at Jet, hitting him in the face.

"Thank you," Jet says, catching the necklace. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge is simple. You will hold a staff on your shoulders, with a bucket full of water on each side. It'll be heavy, but the last player remaining standing with the buckets still on their staff, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final Four. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the 16th player voted out of this game. I'll give you a moment to think about it, and then we'll get started."

The players get their staffs with the buckets and pick them up.

"This challenge is underway," Jet says.

About 15 minutes go by, with no one budging at all.

"No one wanting to lose this challenge at this point in the game!"

But at about the 25-minute mark, Kyoko is feeling the pain, and she decides to drop her staff.

"Kyoko's out, and we're down to four!"

About ten more minutes pass, and it's Koizumi giving up.

"Koizumi drops his staff, and he's out! We've got only three left!"

Satsuki, Sayaka and Jaeger continue to hold on, not wanting to lose the challenge. Sayaka and Jaeger look over at each other, and Jaeger nods to a hurting Sayaka.

"And Sayaka drops her staff! It's down to just Satsuki and Jaeger!"

Satsuki and Jaeger feel the pain, but they continue to hold on, for an entire hour. But finally, after almost two whole hours, one of the two drops their staff.

…

…

…

…

"Satsuki… holds on! Jaeger drops his staff, and that's it! Satsuki… wins immunity! Guaranteed Final Four!"

Satsuki throws her staff to the ground, then pumps both fists in jubilation.

"Get over here, Satsuki!"

Satsuki jogs over to Jet, while the other players slow clap.

"Congratulations, Satsuki, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. And I know you needed it. The rest of you, after 37 long, grueling days, one of you's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's going to be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Satsuki walks out with the others, feeling determined.

" _I showed these guys that I mean business," Satsuki says. "I fully plan on winning this game, even if it means having to win immunity every single time, because I will do it."_

 **PAN Tribe**

Back at camp, Koizumi has resigned himself to his fate.

" _Since Lady Satsuki won immunity, I know that I'm going home," Koizumi says. "There's nothing I can do about it, so I'm just going to be like Christina Cha and accept my fate."_

Koizumi goes over and eats some beans, and the other players notice that he is not even pleading his case.

" _Koizumi has just given up," Sayaka says. "I'm really surprised by his actions. I really expected him to be like Lady Satsuki and fight, but instead he's just quit. And if that's the case, then he really doesn't deserve to win this game."_

" _I'm really shocked that Koizumi isn't trying to plead his case to Sayaka and Kyoko," Jaeger says. "He should realize that I'm not really close to the two of them, and that they could theoretically make a deal with him. But instead, he's just thrown in the towel, and that's pretty hard to believe."_

 **Tribal Council**

The five remaining players walk into Tribal Council with their torches. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko, Sinon, Near, Annie, Sakura, and eliminated last Tribal Council, Ino."

The six jury members walk in and take their seats.

"Satsuki, you won immunity for the second straight time. How important was it for you to win?"

"It was of paramount importance," Satsuki replies. "Had I not won, I'm sure that the Aggressives would have targeted me tonight. With no immunity idols left, I would have been gone. But I am still around, and they shall have to face me again tomorrow."

"Indeed they will," Jet says. "Koizumi, you have been part of Satsuki's alliance from the very beginning. Do you think that it puts a target on your back?"

"I know I'm going to be voted out tonight," Koizumi says. "There's nothing I can do about it. I have accepted my fate."

"Really? Wow, that's hard to believe that someone would just accept their fate at this point. Jaeger, you surprised Koizumi's just given up?"

"Very surprised," Jaeger replies. "I'd think he'd be making deals, fighting all he can to stay in this game. For him to just give up is unfathomable."

"There is no point in that," Koizumi says. "I know very well that you are close with Kyoko, and that Kyoko is close with Sayaka. I realize that I'm going to be voted out. No reason to lie about it."

"Sayaka, is what Koizumi's saying true?"

"Well, it is true that I am close with Kyoko," Sayaka says. "If Koizumi had made a deal with us, though, I'm sure we would have considered it. But with him having given up, we're not going to renege on that now."

"Kyoko, you seem to be the key cog in this. Everyone either likes you or hates you."

"I don't care about the haters," Kyoko says. "I'm here to play my own way. If people hate me, that's their own fault."

"Okay, then. If Koizumi's given up, why delay even longer? No one can vote for Satsuki. Everyone else is fair game, even if the only one we hear about is Koizumi. It is time to vote – Jaeger, you're up first."

The Tribal Council new music begins to play as the players vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

" _Pretty straightforward vote tonight," Jaeger says, showing his vote for Koizumi._

Koizumi goes to vote.

Kyoko goes to vote.

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Koizumi."

…

"Sayaka."

…

…

"Sayaka. That's two votes Sayaka, one vote Koizumi, two votes left."

Sayaka continues to look cheerful, not worried.

"Koizumi. We're tied, two votes Koizumi, two votes Sayaka, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals, and the seventh member of our jury…"

…

…

…

"Itsuki Koizumi."

Koizumi nods, then gets up to grab his torch. He grabs it and walks over to Jet with it.

"Koizumi, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Koizumi salutes, then heads on out.

"Well, Koizumi refused to fight, and because of that, he's headed home. The rest of you better not give up the same way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches, then walk on out.

" _I had a good time in this game," Koizumi says. "I even made it a very long way. I wish I could have made it longer in order to help out Lady Satsuki, but as it turns out, I couldn't go any farther, and thus I'm eliminated. Still – it was fun while it lasted."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Jaeger – Koizumi**

 **Koizumi – Sayaka**

 **Kyoko – Koizumi**

 **Satsuki – Sayaka**

 **Sayaka – Koizumi**

 **Day 38**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Jaeger, Kyoko, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

Satsuki is feeling quite determined, after having lost the last of her alliance members.

" _My Elite Four is down to zero," Satsuki says. "It was never supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be my alliance rolling to victory. But I can't think of that right now. I've just got to think about winning this final challenge and punching my ticket to the Final Three."_

Meanwhile, Sayaka is talking with Kyoko and Jaeger about their plans for the challenge.

"We've just got to prevent Lady Satsuki from winning this challenge," Sayaka tells them. "As long as we do that, then we're the Final Three."

"Sounds pretty simple," Kyoko says.

"Probably not that simple," Jaeger remarks. "Satsuki's going to go all out trying to win this final challenge. And if it's like the last challenge, there's nothing we can do to stop her."

"Well, then you better hope you win!" Kyoko exclaims. "Because we're voting you out if that happens."

"Kyoko, don't say it like that!" Sayaka says.

"What? Just telling the truth."

"You can be nicer about it."

"It's okay," Jaeger says. "I realize what I'm up against here. I'm going to go all out myself trying to win."

" _Obviously Kyoko and Sayaka will vote against me in the case that Satsuki wins immunity," Jaeger says. "That's why I've got to win this challenge today. I can't even think about any other option. If I do win, though, I've probably got this game in the bag. No one's going to vote for Kyoko or Sayaka."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four players enter.

"Final Four," Jet says. "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

Jet gets hit in the face with the Immunity Beads of Subjugation, which Satsuki throws at him.

"I guess so!" Jet says. "For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it's a Survivor classic. You will all stand on small stumps out in the middle of the water. Last person remaining standing, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot at the Final Tribal Council, where you will get to state your case to the jury as to why you should win this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 38 long, grueling days in the Orange Islands, someone will come up one day short of the Final Three. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players go on out to the stumps in the water, standing upon them.

"This challenge is officially underway."

"Hey, Jet!" Kyoko exclaims.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tempt us with some sort of food?"

"Why? You want some?"

"Absolutely! I don't need this immunity!"

"Kyoko, stop it," Sayaka calls. "We need to try to beat Lady Satsuki."

"Oh, you two can do that. I just want to eat something."

Jet talks to the camera crew, then comes on back.

"All we got here is a box of Pocky," Jet states.

"I'll take it!" Kyoko exclaims.

Kyoko hops off the stump, then runs over to get the box of Pocky.

"So, after 38 days, Kyoko gives up immunity for a mere box of Pocky!"

Kyoko starts chomping on the Pocky sticks. "Totally worth it," she says.

An hour goes by, and no one is budging.

"We've got nothing left to tempt you with," Jet says.. "All our resources have been saved up for tomorrow morning's big breakfast."

"Can't wait!" Kyoko exclaims.

Another hour goes by, and all three players are still up there.

"Kyoko stepped down after 2 seconds. You guys have been up there for 2 hours."

"Do not expect me to step down period," Satsuki replies.

"Very well, then."

A third hour goes by, and finally one of the three is ready to step down.

"Sayaka really struggling up there!"

Sayaka's legs are hurting too much, so she finally steps down into the water.

"So we're down to two! Jaeger vs. Satsuki!"

About a half hour more goes by, and finally it is really getting to Jaeger and Satsuki. But one of them stays strong, while the other one trips and falls off.

…

…

…

"Jaeger… steps off! Satsuki stays on! And that's it! Satsuki wins immunity! Guaranteed Final Three!"

Satsuki steps off the stump, and Jaeger congratulates her. Kyoko and Sayaka clap for Satsuki as she walks over to receive her necklace.

"Congratulations, Satsuki, you did it," Jet states, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Satsuki's neck. "You are safe from tonight's vote and guaranteed a spot in the Final Three. The rest of you, after 38 long days out here, someone's going home one spot short of the Final Tribal Council. Have a nice night, head on out."

The four players head on back to camp.

" _I had to win it today, and I did it," Satsuki says. "Now just to make the right decision as to who should be next to me at the Final Three – and I shall."_

 **PAN Tribe**

Kyoko and Sayaka discuss what they are going to do tonight.

"Okay, so we're voting Jaeger," Sayaka tells Kyoko. "The two of us vote together, both put votes on Jaeger. Jaeger obviously votes one of us."

"Which one does he vote?" Kyoko wonders.

"That, I can't be sure of," Sayaka says. "We've got to hope that Satsuki places her vote for Jaeger and not for one of us. Otherwise it ends up in a 2-2 tie, and then we have to do a fire-making challenge."

"Fire-making challenge? That doesn't sound fun."

"It also puts our fates up in the air. That's why I'm going to talk with Satsuki."

So Sayaka goes over to talk to Satsuki, but Satsuki will hear none of it.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka, but you had your chance to align with me," Satsuki states. "You turned on me, and now your fate is in my hands."

"Oh, come on!" Sayaka exclaims. "Jaeger has a much better chance at winning this game than I do or Kyoko does. Voting him would give you the best shot to win."

"If that is the case, I will see," Satsuki states. "But you are receiving no mercy from me. I will vote for whomever I choose."

"Just remember," Sayaka says. "If Kyoko or I go home tonight, we're voting for the other one at the Final Tribal Council. That's one less jury vote you're getting."

" _I tried to plead my case to Lady Satsuki, but I'm not sure if it worked," Sayaka says. "I think I made some pretty good points, but it's all up to her tonight. We'll see what happens, but I'm guessing that she's voting Jaeger."_

" _Sayaka and Kyoko are an interesting pair," Satsuki says. "They are rivals, yet they like each other. They're on each other's side, and if I split them up by voting one of them out, one votes for the other on the jury. That's one less vote that I can get at the Final Tribal Council. Yet I do not want to give Sayaka the chance to beat me, after all this gameplay. I would really like to send her #$% home and show her that I mean business."_

 **Tribal Council**

The four Survivors enter the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko, Sinon, Near, Annie, Sakura, Ino, and voted out last Tribal Council, Koizumi."

The seven jury members walk in and sit down.

"Satsuki, we've talked about how important immunity is, but no immunity is more important than this one, the Final Four immunity."

"Absolutely, Jet. Had I not won, I would surely be on my way out of here. But by winning, I can now choose who I want with me at the Final Tribal Council."

"I should note that the last 4 people to win immunity in the Final Four all failed to win the game," Jet states. "So it's not a guaranteed victory by any means for Satsuki. Sayaka, how worried are you that it's you?"

"Not worried," Sayaka states. "Lady Satsuki and I had a talk. She knows that it's counter-intuitive to vote out myself or Kyoko, because one of us will just vote for the other. By having us both on her side, we can't vote for each other."

"What about you, Jaeger? From what Sayaka is saying, there's a high probability that it's you tonight."

"Yeah, and I realize that," Jaeger replies. "I'm hoping that Satsuki decides that the best thing is to go to a fire-making challenge between me and either Kyoko or Sayaka."

"Kyoko, you stepped down less than a minute into the challenge for a mere box of Pocky."

"Pocky, Rocky, Becky – it doesn't matter what I stepped down for," Kyoko says. "I know that I'm not going to get a single vote tonight. So what's there to worry about?"

"You sound very overconfident," Jet states. "Don't you realize that your overconfidence could be your downfall?"

"No, I'm safe. There's nothing to be concerned about. I'm not getting a single vote."

"That's for or against," Satsuki adds.

"Hey, you don't know that!"

"I do know that," Satsuki replies. "It's Sayaka and Jaeger who are the true threats. If I vote Sayaka, then you'll get one vote from her, but that's it."

"Don't insult me!"

"I'm only telling you the facts of this world, which you must surrender to."

"Pretty harsh analysis from Satsuki, isn't it, Jaeger?"

"Yes, and I'm more worried than ever that I'm going home," Jaeger says. "I can only hope that Satsuki makes the right decision and forges a tie tonight."

"Well, whether there will be a tie or not, we're about to find out. Satsuki is safe, you cannot vote for her, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, and Jaeger, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players vote.

Jaeger goes to vote.

" _My only hope is to vote for you, and get some help from Satsuki," Jaeger says, holding up his vote for Sayaka._

Kyoko goes to vote.

" _You're a little punk," Kyoko says, showing her vote for Jaeger._

Satsuki goes to vote.

Sayaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to his usual spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Sayaka."

…

…

"Jaeger."

…

…

"Jaeger. That's two votes Jaeger, one vote Sayaka, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Rivals and the eighth and final member of our jury, Eren Jaeger."

Jaeger simply shakes his head, before getting up. He brings his torch over to Jet.

"Jaeger, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jaeger heads on out.

"Satsuki, Sayaka, Kyoko, congratulations. You have all made it as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow night you'll have your shot at stating your case to the jury as to why you should win the million-dollar prize. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Kyoko and Sayaka give each other a high five before heading out along with Satsuki.

" _I'm really amazed I made it as far as I did," Jaeger says. "Our tribe was an utter disaster from Day 1, and yet I managed to make it all the way to the Final Four. I really have no idea how Kyoko made it farther than me, I guess Sayaka just dragged her this far like an undead zombie. Still, I think my performance was a lot better than expected, and I'll make sure to make my jury vote count."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Jaeger – Sayaka**

 **Kyoko – Jaeger**

 **Satsuki – Jaeger**

 **Sayaka – Jaeger**

 **Day 39**

 **PAN Tribe**

 **(Kyoko, Satsuki, Sayaka)**

The three girls celebrate the next morning together, and they are even more thrilled when they go to the treemail spot and retrieve a breakfast meal waiting for them.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for all these days out here!" Kyoko exclaims.

She starts to eat some of the muffins that have been provided for them. Sayaka laughs along with her, while Satsuki simply smiles.

"We've made it to the Final Three!" Sayaka tells Satsuki. "We may not have done it together, but we're here together."

"Indeed," Satsuki replies. "This was not my intended plan, but it's certainly satisfactory."

Kyoko stuffs a donut in her mouth, while Satsuki pours orange juice for the players.

" _It's completely fulfilling to have made it to the end with Kyoko," Sayaka says. "She's the type of person who can light your heart up. She's a good friend and someone whom I trust. But I'm not here just to have good feelings from being with Kyoko – I'm here to win. And I'm going to go all out at Tribal Council tonight. There will be no holding back, even as I compete against Kyoko."_

" _My master plan was to bring along 2 puppets with me to the Final Three," Satsuki says. "While I have not exactly done that, I've come awfully close. Kyoko is completely useless and has absolutely no shot at winning this game. That leaves Sayaka, who I dragged along for most of this game, before she began to make moves herself. If the jury is smart, they'll see that I did all the work and am clearly deserving of the victory. Even if the jury is stupid, I have a lot friends on there who will probably vote for me anyway. My victory is assured."_

" _Who really cares about this game, anyway?" Kyoko says. "I'm looking forward to my first big meal afterward. I'm going to eat and eat and eat… yeah, it's going to be fun. If I win this game as well, that's just a big bonus. I'm sure though that there are some people who are angry at me on that jury, but screw them. They're just jealous that I made it farther than them. I'm going to tell them how it is, and enjoy my good performance out here."_

After eating, the players take a rest. Then, that night, they gather their things and take off for Tribal Council for the final time.

 **Tribal Council**

The three remaining PAN Tribe members bring their torches into the Tribal Council area. They set them in their spots, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Ryuko, Sinon, Near, Annie, Sakura, Ino, Koizumi, and Jaeger."

The eight jury members walk in and take their seats opposite of the players.

"Tonight, the balance of power shifts over to the jury. Eight people whom you had a hand in voting out will determine your fate in this game. First things first, opening statements. We'll start with you, Satsuki."

"Greetings," Satsuki says. "It is no secret that I controlled this game from start to finish. Several of you are members of my Elite Four, which I used to control vote after vote. When a member of my Elite Four was eliminated, I quickly replaced her with Ino. When Sayaka here turned her back on the Elite Four, I managed to fight back. And while we were unlucky to the tune of two purple rocks against us, I fought to stay in the game, and I did just that by going on an immunity run. I have proven that I can outwit, outplay and outlast everyone, and for that reason, I deserve the million dollars."

"Kyoko, you're up next."

"Hey guys!" Kyoko exclaims. "You may know me as Kyoko, the food eater. But I'm more than just that. I survived the complete collapse of the Aggressive Tribe, which some of you were a part of. The game's called Survivor, right? Well, I survived all those losses by my tribe. Then I fought back and made it to the end without a single vote cast against me. How many people make it this far without a single vote against them? Not too many. For that reason, you ought to give me your votes tonight and let me win this game."

"Finally, Sayaka."

"Hi, everyone," Sayaka says. "While Satsuki claims to have controlled this game from start to finish, that is clearly a lie, and I want to make it known as such. Satsuki's early merge moves were engineered by me, as I served as the bridge to the Aggressives through Kyoko. I helped those moves come to pass, and Satsuki benefited from them. Then, when Satsuki went after Kyoko, I made my move and defended Kyoko. I flipped to the Aggressive alliance, and then controlled those votes afterward. If you're looking for someone who has truly outwitted the competition, then I'm your girl, not Satsuki. I, not her, have truly outwitted, outplayed and outlasted my opponents."

"All right. Now we shift to the jury. Each member of the jury will have a chance to ask a question or make a statement. We'll start with Sakura."

Sakura, wearing a pink dress, steps up in front of everyone.

"Hello," she says. "Kyoko, I noticed that twice in this game you chose to pick rocks, but when I was in a tie vote, you refused to pick rocks for me. Why is that?"

"I had no way of benefitting from the rock picking," Kyoko replies. "Sometimes you gotta look out for number one. That's what I did there."

"But don't you see that you were betraying someone who had been aligned from Day 1 with you?"

"Someone in our alliance was going home, regardless," Kyoko says. "I'm sorry that it had to be you."

"I understand," Sakura states, before taking her seat.

"Ino, you're up next."

Ino walks up in front of the players, wearing a lovely purple dress.

"Sayaka, I don't think everyone here realizes what a rat you were out here," Ino says. "Obviously everyone knows that you betrayed the Elite Four to the tune of putting Koizumi, Annie and myself on this jury. But there's more. You planned on backstabbing Lady Satsuki from the start. You came up with a plan to get Annie out of the Elite Four, and replace her with me, and that idea was buoyed by making a fake immunity idol. Only now do we realize the extent of your backstabbing ways."

Sayaka looks sad. "I'm really sorry, Ino," she says. "I honestly meant to help you."

"Like #$&% you did! Your goal from the start was to bring down Lady Satsuki. Well, guess what – Lady Satsuki's still in this game. But I'm not. And that is what I call the play of a rat."

Ino walks back to her seat angrily.

"Now that's what I call a good jury speech," Jet says. "Annie, you get to follow that up."

Annie steps on up in front of the players.

"It is not until now that I find out that you and Ino conspired to kick me out of the Elite Four," Annie says. "That changes everything. Sayaka, what were you thinking? We had a good thing going with the Elite Four. Why did you ruin it? I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry," Sayaka replies. "My ultimate loyalty lay with Kyoko, and I should have made that clear to you. But had I done that, you would have done the same thing to me that I did to you – get me out of the game."

"And for you to go after me, to try to eliminate me from the Elite Four – totally uncalled for, and ridiculous. What did I ever do to you?"

"Again, I'm sorry," Sayaka says. "It was never meant to be personal."

"Well, I take it as such."

Annie turns around and goes back to her seat.

"Next up, we've got Jaeger."

Jaeger takes his spot in front of the players.

"Everyone seems to be picking on Sayaka tonight," he says. "But there's an elephant in the room, and that's Satsuki Kiryuin. Satsuki, you played an identical game to Queen Cynthia from Shamouti Island. Is that something you're proud of?"

"I am proud of it," Satsuki replies. "Queen Cynthia was one of the best players to ever play this game."

"Far from it!" Jaeger exclaims. "In reality, Cynthia had the worst social game of any player in the history of this game."

"It depends on how you look at it," Satsuki says.

"Let's face it, Satsuki, the way you ruled over this game left no room for joy or peace. Everyone was so high-strung, that you took all the fun out of it. You were an absolute #$*%& out here, and I can only hope that you're not like that in real life."

Jaeger heads back to his seat.

"Thank you, Eren. Next up, Koizumi."

Koizumi walks up in front.

"I just want to congratulate all three of you on playing a fun and exciting game," Koizumi says with a smile. "All three of you played an excellent game, and I'm sure watching this game at home will be a great distraction to Miss Suzumiya to keep her satisfied. I came out here to give something for Miss Suzumiya to watch, and she's going to love it when it airs."

"Send my best wishes to her!" Kyoko exclaims, causing Koizumi to chuckle. He then walks back to his seat.

"Next we've got Sinon."

Sinon takes her spot in front of the players.

"Satsuki, you hated me from the very start of this game, despite the fact that I did nothing to you. It was utterly ridiculous the way you treated those who weren't part of your Elite Four. You may have brainwashed the members of your Elite Four, but I like how Sayaka didn't just take that lying down, as she fought back against you. Sayaka, I want to tell you, you played a great game, from what I saw."

"Thank you, Sinon," Sayaka replies.

"Is that all you need?" Jet asks Sinon.

"Yes," Sinon says, as she goes back to her seat.

"Next up, Near."

Near goes up for his speech.

"I'm not very good at speeches," Near states. "But I will say this: Satsuki played this game perfectly if there was no jury portion of the game. What I mean is, Satsuki may have outlasted everyone else, but there's still a jury that determines her fate. And that is why tonight, Satsuki, you are doomed."

Satsuki simply looks on with a stern expression, while Near turns around and goes back to his seat.

"Finally, we have the one whose rivalry with Satsuki set the tone of this season: Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko walks up to give her speech.

"I have spent this entire game fighting against you, Satsuki Kiryuin," Ryuko says. "And while I may have lost, my role in this game is not over yet. You made sure to swiftly take me out with the members of your Elite Four. Now my hope is to take you down with the people who _weren't_ part of your Elite Four."

Ryuko turns to the jury.

"To those of you who weren't in Satsuki's Elite Four, I have this to say," Ryuko states. "Sayaka may have been a rat. Kyoko may have been useless. But Satsuki Kiryuin treated you like you were nothing. She had no use for you, nor did she care a bit about you. She thought that she was queen, and that you were either her subjects or not even human. Her goal was only to further herself throughout this game. She never thought about anyone else's feelings but her own. And because of that, I request for you to turn your votes against her, and make her pay!"

Ryuko storms back to her seat, while Satsuki looks ready to say something, but holds her tongue.

"Very well, then, that's our entire jury," Jet says. "Now it is time to decide this game. Tonight it's different from most nights; you will be voting for a winner. You will vote for who you think deserves the million-dollar prize. For the final time, it is time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" from Micronesia plays as the players go to vote.

Annie goes to vote.

" _Tonight it's an easy decision," Annie says. "Lady Satsuki, you played an absolutely perfect game. You completely deserve to win this game, especially over those two rats. There's no contest here. I really hope you get it."_

Ino goes to vote.

" _Lady Satsuki, I may not have been in your Elite Four from the beginning," Ino says. "But I came to be a real fan of yours as the game went along. You played a magnificent game, and that rat Sayaka tried to steal it from you. Fortunately, you won enough immunities to do what I couldn't do, and that's get to the end. Now here's my vote for you to win the million dollars."_

Jaeger goes to vote.

" _Satsuki, you played this game too hard," Jaeger says, showing his vote for Sayaka. "As for you, Sayaka, you were a great friend to Kyoko, and even to myself, even though we were from opposite tribes. I'm giving you my vote partially because I don't want Satsuki to win, and partially because you do deserve it the most."_

Ryuko goes to vote.

" _Satsuki Kiryuin, you are a $#%$*$ & $#*$%!" Ryuko yells, holding up her vote for Sayaka. "$%#& you!"_

Koizumi goes to vote.

Near goes to vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

Sinon goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Satsuki, Sayaka, Kyoko, jury, thank you for a great 11th season of Survivor. I will see you at Indigo Plateau for the reading of the votes."

Jet walks on out with the voting urn, using a machete to cut down some plants that are in his way. He disappears out of sight, then reappears in a tunnel of Indigo Stadium. The stadium is full of people cheering wildly, and Jet walks on out with the voting urn to massive applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Jet says, as he walks over to a makeshift Tribal Council set in the middle of the stadium. "Thank you very much."

Kyoko and Sayaka are both wearing their magical girl outfits, while Satsuki is in her Junketsu form. The jury sits opposite them.

"Thank you so much," Jet says. "Let's get to it. Tonight is the only night you want to see your name on the parchment. There are eight votes; it takes five to win. For the final time, I will read the votes."

Music starts up as Jet opens up the voting urn.

"First vote… Satsuki."

The crowd lets out a loud cheer, while Satsuki keeps a stern expression.

…

…

"Satsuki. That's two votes Satsuki."

…

…

…

"Sayaka."

Sayaka smiles warmly, as the crowd lets up another loud cheer.

…

…

…

"Sayaka. We're tied, two votes Sayaka, two votes Satsuki."

A hush grows over the crowd as Jet pulls out the next vote.

…

…

…

"Satsuki. Three votes Satsuki, two votes Sayaka."

…

…

…

…

…

"Sayaka. We're tied again, three votes Satsuki, three votes Sayaka."

Kyoko crosses her arms angrily, knowing that she has been eliminated.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sayaka. Four votes Sayaka, three votes Satsuki, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"The winner of Survivor: Rivals… Sayaka Miki."

The crowd explodes in celebration, and Kyoko immediately hugs Sayaka. Satsuki looks on, completely stunned. Sayaka then runs out to meet her friends Madoka Kaname and Hitomi Shizuki.

"Sayaka Miki is the eleventh winner of this crazy game of Survivor!" Jet exclaims. "She went up against the queen herself and managed to win! Coming up in our reunion, we'll talk with our winner, the runner-up Satsuki, we'll feed Kyoko, and maybe even give a couple of lines to our jury! And then, stay tuned, you won't want to miss the naming of the cast for Survivor: Crazy Second Chance! The players are right here, waiting with their suitcases to be taken off on a bus to the airport for a second chance at playing the game! You won't want to miss it!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays as Sayaka celebrates with her friends.

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Annie - Satsuki**

 **Ino - Satsuki**

 **Jaeger - Sayaka**

 **Ryuko - Sayaka**

 **Koizumi - Satsuki**

 **Near - Sayaka**

 **Sakura - Sayaka**

 **Sinon - Sayaka**

 **(A/N: I've started a new Survivor blog for my series! Visit it at survivor dot animebowl dot com! There you can find the first class of my Survivor Hall of Fame!)**


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

The crowd cheers loudly as the camera focuses in on the 20 players, seated on risers. The earliest players voted out are on top, and Sayaka is on the bottom right.

"Let's all give a round of applause to our winner Sayaka!" Jet exclaims.

The crowd erupts again, as Sayaka blushes.

"Sayaka, the theme of this season was rivals. Many people in this game wanted nothing more than to beat their rival. Yet you made a point of not only helping your rival, but flat-out turning on your alliance just to save your rival. And it's that move you made that helped you win this game."

"Well, Kyoko and I have a special bond," Sayaka replies. "We started out as rivals, but over time we have become closer. And I didn't want to see her get taken out when she clearly didn't deserve to go, so I saved her. As it turns out, it helped me win the game."

"Let's talk to the jury here, how many of you specifically voted for Sayaka because she flipped to the Aggressive alliance?"

Near, Sinon, Sakura and Jaeger raise their hands.

"She put her neck on the line for us," Jaeger states.

"If not for her, then we would have been picked off one by one," Sakura says. "She helped us stay around longer."

"Now, Ryuko, you didn't raise your hand," Jet states. "Why is that?"

"Well, you said specifically for the reason of flipping," Ryuko replies. "I simply voted for her because she was an alternative to Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Everyone laughs. "Satsuki, you controlled this game for a long time, before Sayaka wrested away control from you with a couple of rocks. How does it feel to know that you lost this game, mostly because of those purple rocks?"

"I know deep down inside that I should have won this game," Satsuki states. "Sayaka got lucky with the rock-picking going her way. Had she not gotten the rocks she needed, she would have been plucked out of this game just like the others, and I would have had brought Koizumi to the end with me."

"Koizumi, would you have been a willing Final Three goat for Satsuki?"

"I played this game for one reason – to satisfy Miss Suzumiya," Koizumi replies. "So yes, I would have been fine with making it to the Final Three like that."

"By Miss Suzumiya, you mean the former player Haruhi, who has played this game three times."

"That's right. I came out here to give her a good show, and I think I accomplished that."

"Kyoko, you came along for the ride just to eat. You got dragged to the Final Three by Sayaka, but you failed to get a single vote."

"Hey, it's okay," Kyoko says. "The thing I missed most from this adventure was the eating, but I'm satisfied with how far I made it."

"Now, Sayaka, you won this game 5-3. Do you wonder what would have happened if you had a different opponent in the Final Three?"

"I'm pretty confident that I would have won regardless of who I was up against," Sayaka says. "I played a good, hard game. I made the big moves throughout. I made friends along the way, and I didn't rule over the game the way Lady Satsuki did. I think that my performance was well deserving of the victory."

The crowd cheers for Sayaka.

"We had some interesting moments early on in the game, which was well-known for the complete collapse of the Aggressive Tribe. Kirito, being on that tribe, what was it like being on one of the worst tribes in Survivor history?"

"It was tough," Kirito says. "Getting voted out of the game so early was embarrassing, but the tribe's performance was even more so."

"You're a big reason for the tribe's failures, you know," Kamiki tells him.

"Then we had two people throw challenges, Mileena and Cain. Was throwing those challenges worth it?"

"Obviously not, but hindsight is 20/20," Mileena says. "There's nothing I can do about it now."

"I honestly think that throwing the challenge was the right move," Cain states. "It just didn't work out well for me."

"Sinon, you had an interesting moment where you played a real idol on Near and a fake idol on yourself."

"Yeah, that didn't turn out too good for me," Sinon says. "I don't agree with the rules that made me unable to take back that decision, but that's how it goes sometimes."

"I'm thankful to Sinon for that, as it helped me stay in the game at least a little bit longer," Near remarks. "But my fate in this game was sealed well before that."

"Let's talk to a few of our other players: Abel, was the experience worth it?"

"Definitely worth it," Abel says.

"Same here," Kitana says, "even if it was shorter than I hoped."

"Ino, you came up just shy of the Final Five due to a rock, one of two purple rock pickings in the game."

"Yeah, I was really hoping to make it to the Final Five, and it's a shame that I picked the wrong rock, or else I had a pretty good shot at actually winning the game."

"I don't agree with the purple rock rule," Annie says. "It's easy of course to say that after picking it, but I still don't like it. I think there should be a different tiebreaker in place."

"Well, that's the one we've got," Jet states. "Shiemi, a disappointing finish for you."

"I enjoyed being out here, though," Shiemi states. "I just ended up not having things go my way."

"How about you, Mikuru?"

"It was s-scary!" Mikuru says. "I-I'm not sure it was worth it for me!"

"Well, it was worth it for Sayaka, and it was also well worth it for these five players, who will all share the fan favorite award! Those players will win double their money! And those players are… Satsuki Kiryuin, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Mileena and Kitana!"

Everyone cheers for the fan favorites, who wave to the crowd.

"All right, anything left to add, Sayaka?"

"I'm just very thankful to my friend Kyoko, who really helped light my heart up during this game."

"Okay, off you go! We'll be right back, as we unveil the 20 players on next season's Crazy Second Chance!"

The fans cheer as the players leave the stage. After a break, Jet addresses the crowd again.

"10 males, 10 females, all getting their second chance. When I read your name, please come out of the tunnel. First, the females. They are…"

Soi Fon, from Survivor: Hueco Mundo!

Hungary, from Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!

Teletha Testarossa, from Survivor: Xing!

Olivier Mira Armstrong, from Survivor: Xing!

Katniss Everdeen, from Survivor: Panem!

Johanna Mason, from Survivor: Panem!

Clove, from Survivor: Panem!

Janine, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!

Erika, from Survivor: Seireitei Forest!

And Grune, from Survivor: Tropical Jungle!

"And now time for the boys! They are…"

Shinji Ikari, from Survivor: Feudal Japan!

Lucian, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!

England, from Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!

Canada, from Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!

Peeta Mellark, from Survivor: Panem!

Ash Ketchum, from Survivor: Feudal Japan!

Gary Oak, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!

Ichigo Kurosaki, from Survivor: Hueco Mundo!

Renji Abarai, from Survivor: Hueco Mundo!

And Peter Anderson, from Survivor: Tropical Jungle!

"Let's give a big round of applause for our players from next season!"

The crowd erupts in cheers as the players for next season wave.

"That's all for Survivor: Rivals. We will see you soon for Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, featuring these 20 players!"

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to stay tuned for my twelfth season, Survivor: Crazy Second Chance! And don't forget to visit my Survivor blog at survivor dot animebowl dot com!)**


End file.
